El Regreso de Zork
by alucard70
Summary: Cuando un duelista famoso pierde una apuesta contra Kaiba se ve obligado a dar clases por un año en la Duel Academy, y como el encargado del dormitorio Rojo. Extraños sucesos comienzan a ocurrir, Zork, Señor del reino de lo oscuro ha regresado.
1. Prologo: La Apuesta

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**La Apuesta**

Yugi miró al campo, Kaiba tenía una carta tapada y dos de sus "Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules" en el campo, mientras que él no tenía nada. En su mano sólo quedaba Monstruo Renacido. En el cementerio estaba su "Mago Oscuro", el "Mago del Caos Negro" y la "Chica Maga Oscura".

"Bien, si uso mi hechizo, y regreso a la "Chica Maga Oscura" desde el cementerio, tendrá dos mil seiscientos puntos de ataque, no es suficiente".

Entonces recordó que aún estaba su "Demonio de Gilfer" que había sido enviado a su cementerio en su turno anterior. Si usaba su habilidad especial podría debilitar a uno de los dragones de Kaiba lo suficiente para acabar con los escasos cien puntos de vida que tenía el CEO.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le espeto Kaiba enfadado—, haz tu jugada.

—Bien aquí voy Kaiba-kun —respondió Yugi—, "no tengo nada más que hacer, su carta tapada debe ser una trampa, pero no tengo otra más que arriesgarme".

Yugi coloco la carta hechizo en una de las ranuras para Spells y Trap cards de su Duel Disk.

—Ahora —declaró—, usare "Monstruo Renacido", y con su efecto traigo a mi "Chica Maga Oscura" (ATK: 2000 — DEF: 1700, nivel 6, Oscuridad, lanzador de conjuros, efecto) desde el cementerio. Y debido a su efecto gana trecientos puntos de ataque extra por cada "Mago Oscuro" o "Mago del Caos Negro" en mi cementerio, y como en este momento hay dos, mi monstruo recibe 600 puntos de ataque extra.

Los hologramas de los magos de Yugi salieron del cementerio y se fusionaron con el holograma de la "Chica Maga Oscura" incrementando su poder.

—Eso es todo —se mofo Kaiba—, tu patética asistente de mago barato es muy débil en comparación de mis majestuosos dragones.

—Eso no es todo Kaiba —le corto Yugi— mi "Demonio de Gilfer" está en mi cementerio, así que puedo activar su efecto, que lo transforma en una carta de equipo y debilita a un monstruo en 500 puntos, y debilitare a una de tus dragones.

El Demonio salió del cementerio y se lanzó contra uno de los dragones, pero Kaiba sonrío.

—Sabía que intentarías eso —dijo el CEO, activando su carta tapada—. Por eso deje esta trampa en mi campo el turno anterior, "Desaparición", y funciona así, puedo remover del juego una carta del cementerio de mi oponente, y elijo a tu "Demonio de Gilfer".

El holograma desapareció.

No había nada más que hacer.

—Termino mi turno —declaró Yugi.

—Bien ahora acabare con esto —declaro Kaiba al tiempo que robaba carta—, Dragón Blanco, acaba con su "Chica Maga Oscura".

El dragón de Kaiba abrió la boca y disparo una bola de energía que destruyo a la "Chica Maga Oscura".

Los últimos trecientos puntos de vida de Yugi quedaron en cero.

—Muy Bien perdiste así que gane la apuesta —dijo Kaiba al acabar con su duelo.

—Si está bien, un trato es un trato —le respondió Yugi mientras guardaba su mazo.

Anzu se acercó a su amigo.

—¿De verdad lo harás Yugi? —pregunto la chica.

—Por supuesto.

—Pues prepárate —le dijo Kaiba— porque el barco zarpa del puerto de Domino en una semana.

—Allí estaré Kaiba-kun.


	2. Capítulo 1: En el Barco

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**En el Barco**

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Yugi y sus amigos, que habían ido a despedirlo llegaron al puerto donde estaba anclado el Ferri de la Kaiba Corp.

—Ese Kaiba —se quejó Jounouchi—, si el barco parte a las diez de la mañana por qué diablos se le ocurrió citarte a las siete.

—Conociéndolo —respondió Honda—, no quiere que sus "alumnos", sepan que Yugi estará en su "escuelita" un año entero.

—Tienes razón —se escuchó la voz molesta de Kaiba tras él.

—Y, ¿tu cuando llegaste? —pregunto Anzu confundida.

—Pues parece que viniste después de todo —dijo Kaiba, sin preocuparse por la pregunta de Anzu—. Ya había apostado con Mokuba a que no vendrías.

—Lo dije aquella vez —respondió Yugi—, una promesa es una promesa.

—Al menos tienes palabra —le corto Kaiba.

—Ah, como me dan ganas de patearte tu millonario trasero —se quejó Jounouchi.

—Inténtalo si puedes, Inu —lo desafió el CEO.

—Con mucho gusto —respondió Jounouchi tronando sus puños.

En ese momento llego uno de los encargados de seguridad.

—Señor Kaiba, está todo listo —le susurro a su jefe.

—Bien —dijo Kaiba—, es hora de abordar.

—Los veré en unos meses —dijo Yugi a sus amigos mientras subía en el ferri.

—Cuídate mucho —le pidió Anzu.

—Si no olvides escribir desde el "campamento" —dijo Honda y, él y Jounouchi, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

.-.-.-.

Judai y Sho fueron de los primeros en el barco para el nuevo año escolar.

—Estoy ansioso por estar de vuelta —decía Judai con emoción— ya quiero tener duelos otra vez.

—Yo sólo espero que esta vez hayan fumigado el dormitorio —dijo el chico de cabello azul.

En ese momento llego Asuka.

—Hola chicos —los saludo alegre la chica del obelisco.

—Hola Asuka —saludo Judai.

—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunto Sho.

—Muy bien —respondió la chica sonriendo.

—Me alegra —dijo el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¿Qué hacen inútiles? —Pregunto Jun, llegando de improviso—. Molestan a Asuka otra vez.

—Aniki, de hecho creo que ellos solo la saludaban —dijo el Ojama amarillo apareciendo en su hombro.

—Esfúmate —dijo Manjoume mientras lo tumbaba de su hombro con la mano.

—Han escuchado —dijo de pronto Asuka—, dicen que en Camarote 305 viaja una persona muy importante.

—Yo escuche eso —combino Jun— un chico de nuevo ingreso dice que la seguridad resguarda el lugar y no dejan que nadie pase cerca de allí.

—Hay que ir a ver —dijo Judai—, tal vez es un campeón mundial. Si es así yo quiero tener un duelo con él.

—Espera, Aniki —dijo Sho y corrió tras de él, que ya se había alejado con rumbo al camarote antes citado.

—Y entonces, mi linda Asuka —dijo Jun con los ojos de corazón—, este año daremos una nueva oportunidad para lo nuestro.

—Jun —le respondió la chica—, no sé cuántas veces te lo tendré que decir, jamás ha existido nada entre nosotros —después de decir eso la obelisco se alejó del lugar, dejando a Jun en posición fetal, en una esquina y con una aura negra sobre él, mientras los Ojamas trataban de consolarlo.

.-.-.-.

Judai llegó al camarote 305. De inmediato aparecieron dos de los sujetos de seguridad.

—Oye, chico —dijo uno de ellos al verlo—, lárgate de aquí, nadie puede estar en esta zona son órdenes directas del señor Kaiba.

—Vamos —dijo Judai—, que les afecta que pase por aquí.

—Lo siento, chico —respondió el guardia—, pero ordenes son ordenes, así que si no quieres empezar mal el año, será mejor que te mantengas alejado de este lugar.

.-.-.-.

—Esos malvados de seguridad no me dejaron ver —se quejaba Judai, mientras comían en el comedor.

—Te lo había dicho, idiota —le dijo Jun.

—Pero esperare a que se descuiden —indicó Judai, mientras mordía su pan enérgicamente.

—Pero Aniki —dijo Sho—, recuerda lo que te dijo el de seguridad, "Si no quieres empezar mal el año, aléjate de aquí" —le recordó mientras imitaba la voz del guardia.

—Pero, ¿por qué tanto misterio? —cuestionó Judai—, esto debe ser más grande de lo que pensé.

—Olvídalo —dijo Asuka—, estaremos en la academia en unas horas, es mejor que te prepares para la ceremonia de apertura y dejes eso para después, seguramente el misterio se resolverá cuando lleguemos a la isla.

—Pero es que no puedo esperar tanto tiempo —se quejó Judai.

—Pues, es como hacer que se te pase el tiempo más rápido —dijo Sho, al tiempo que sacaba su mazo.

—Esa es una buena idea —aseguró Asuka.


	3. Capítulo 2: La Duel Academy

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**La Duel Academy**

En la isla de la Academia, el director Samejima se preparaba para recibir a los alumnos. Kaiba le había llamado para decirle que su nuevo profesor llegaría en el Ferri con los alumnos, pero que no estaría presente en la ceremonia de apertura.

Desde que le había confirmado que tendría un nuevo profesor para el dormitorio Osiris, el director había estado muy intrigado. Los preparativos para el nuevo profesor se habían hecho en una sola semana. Un tiempo record en cuestión de papeleos.

Tocaron a la puerta de su oficina.

—Adelante —indicó el Director.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Chronos al entrar—, ¿es cierto que viene un nuevo profesor?

—Si es así —le confirmó Samejima—, llegara aquí en el Ferri con los estudiantes.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible que no hayan mandado un aviso? —Se quejó Chronos— ¡Ahora tendremos que rehacer los horarios de la clase!

—No se preocupe por eso —le respondió Samejima—, ya he arreglado el horario, lo tendrá en su correo electrónico esta noche.

—Bien, entonces me retiro —dijo Chronos—, con su permiso.

.-.-.-.

Cuando el Ferri ancló en el puerto, los directores de cada dormitorio ya los esperaban, para guiar a los nuevos estudiantes hacía el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de apertura. Como siempre, se asignó a uno de los estudiantes del tercer grado de Osiris para guiar a los principiantes en su dormitorio. Desde que se había descubierto que Daitokuji-Sensei era uno de los Siete Asesinos no había un director en ese dormitorio.

Judai esperó hasta el final para poder ver al tipo misterioso del Camarote 305.

—Oye —lo llamó uno de los profesores—, será mejor que te apresures o te perderás la apertura.

—Eh, si ya voy —respondió y corrió hacía el salón.

Cuando entró, Sho lo esperaba, le había apartado un lugar en una de las filas de adelante.

—¿Qué tanto hacías? —Le preguntó su amigo en el momento que se sentó—. Por poco y te pierdes el discurso del director.

—Lo que pasa es que quería ver si el duelista misterioso bajaba del Ferri —respondió Judai a su amigo.

—Oigan, ustedes, silencio —los regañó un profesor.

En ese momento el director Samejima entró en el escenario.

—Sean bienvenidos a otro año en la Duel Academy —saludó a sus estudiantes—, y a los de nuevo ingreso, les pido que si tienen algún problema para adaptarse a la vida en la academia no duden en preguntarme o a sus profesores, que estamos aquí para ayudarlos y convertirlos en las próximas estrellas del Duel Monster.

"Así que a estudiar mucho, tener muchos duelos y, sobre todo, divertirse.

Todos los estudiantes se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron al discurso de Samejima.

—Ah, y los estudiantes de Osiris, durante la cena de bienvenida, les presentare al nuevo director de su dormitorio.

Todos los estudiantes de Osiris se sorprendieron, por fin iban a tener un nuevo director.

.-.-.-.

En la cafetería del dormitorio rojo, los estudiantes esperaban impacientes a su nuevo profesor y director.

—Me pregunto si será el duelista misterioso del camarote 305 —comento Judai.

—Espero que sea una maestra linda —dijo Sho.

En ese momento el director Samejima entro en la cafetería.

—Bien —dijo— estudiantes, reciban a su nuevo profesor y director de dormitorio. Yugi Muto.


	4. Capítulo 3: Algo Inesperado

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Algo Inesperado**

—Bien —dijo el director Samejima— estudiantes, reciban a su nuevo profesor y director de dormitorio. Yugi Muto.

Cuando el director pronuncio esas palabras, el corazón de Judai dio un vuelco. ¡Acababan de decir que su nuevo profesor era su héroe! No podía creerlo, ¿era un sueño o algo así? Y seguramente, el resto de los estudiantes estaban igual que él. Nadie podía creer lo que estaban escuchando.

Yugi Muto, el Rey de los Juegos, allí, y sería su maestro. Eso era mejor que cuando rescato su mazo del duelista de Ra que lo había robado el año anterior.

Sho, estaba blanco de la impresión de tener a Yugi Muto como maestro. Y algunos de los otros estudiantes se tallaban los ojos con los puños, como tratando de despejar una ilusión. Incluso Jun se había quedado petrificado.

Efectivamente Yugi acababa de entrar en la cafetería.

—Bien estudiantes, los dejo con su profesor —se despidió Samejima—. Ahí te los encargo —le susurró a Yugi al salir.

—Por supuesto, director —respondió Yugi.

El joven de cabello tricolor suspiro, jamás pensó que algún día acabaría dando clases en una escuela para duelistas. La apuesta con Seto había sido que el perdedor haría cualquier cosa que el ganador le pidiera, sin importar lo ridícula y humillante que fuera. Había sido todo por causa de otra de las discusiones de Kaiba con Jonouchi.

Cuando miró a sus "alumnos", tendría que acostumbrarse a la palabra, vio entre ellos a uno que reconocía, se lo había topado casi un año atrás, incluso le había dado una carta. Le alegró saber que había podido entrar en la academia.

—Buenas noches, chicos —los saludo Yugi—, bien, estaremos juntos el año entero así que espero que podamos llevarnos bien. Primero que nada, me gustaría saber sus nombres.

Los chicos se sorprendieron ante la humildad del Rey de los Juegos, la mayoría de ellos, pensaba que una persona tan famosa e importante como Yugi sería tan engreída como Kaiba, quien se había ganado a pulso esa reputación entre los duelistas del mundo.

.-.-.-.

—Está aquí —dijo un sujeto con una capucha, estaban en el bosque de la academia.

—Sabía que vendría tarde o temprano —dijo una voz macabra respondiéndole—. He esperado tanto tiempo para vengarme que me parece increíble que finalmente tendré la oportunidad. Y esta vez sólo está el chico, sin Atem no será capaz de hacer nada.

—Señor, ¿deberé hacer los preparativos? —pregunto el tipo de la capucha.

—Por supuesto, es hora de reunir a las verdaderas Estrellas Asesinas —respondió la voz—, pero primero, neutraliza a los sujetos que derrotaron a Kagemaru.

—Por supuesto, amo.

—Y una cosa más, necesito que rompas la entrada al mundo de las memorias del faraón que Amnael construyó en el dormitorio abandonado.

—Así lo haré, señor.

.-.-.-.

Después de una cena tan interesante, en la que todos los alumnos querían escuchar historias sobre el torneo del Reino de los Duelistas, o el de Ciudad Batallas, especialmente este último. Y luego de que todos vieron el legendario mazo del Rey de los Juegos. Aunque muchos se decepcionaron por el hecho de que los dioses egipcios no estaban.

Judai intentaba dormir en su cama, no sabía cómo era posible que Sho hubiera caído dormido casi entrando en la habitación. Él no podía conciliar el sueño, pensando que su héroe estaba durmiendo en la misma isla que él.

En eso Faraón, el gato, saltó sobre su estómago.

—¿Qué te pasa gatito? —Preguntó Judai—. Tampoco puedes dormir, dime extrañas a Daitokuji-Sensei.

El gato abrió la boca y el alma de Daitokuji-Sensei apareció.

—Ah, Sensei, debé dejar de hacer eso.

—Lo siento Judai —se disculpó el espíritu—. Pero hay algo importante que debo decirte.

—No me agrada su tono —dijo Judai.

—Es porque no es algo agradable —le respondió Daitokuji-Sensei—, veras, las Estrellas Asesinas que enfrentaste el año pasado no eran los verdaderos Asesinos.

—¿De qué habla?

—Veras, todos los Yami no Game tienen su origen en el antiguo Egipto. Hace tres mil años, existió un faraón conocido como el Faraón sin Nombre, quien vivió casi doscientos años antes que Abidos tercero.

"Podríamos decir que éste faraón era el antiguo Rey de los Juegos. El Faraón sin Nombre, derrotó a la fuente de los Yami no Game, y selló su propia alma en el Rompecabezas Milenario. Y cuando el alma del faraón, que había sido despertada nuevamente, volvió a ser sellada, los Artículos Milenarios fueron destruidos.

"Así es que la llave de las puertas del Infierno quedo inservible, y los Dioses Egipcios, que fueron usados para sellar el alma del faraón, pudieron regresar a su descanso en las antiguas lapidas de los templos egipcios.

"Pero, una pequeña parte de esos Yami no Games, prevaleció. Ya que, aunque los dioses volvieron a dormir, el despertar de los Yami no Game había revivido a los antiguos espíritus atrapados en las lapidas egipcias. Estos renacieron como los espíritus de los duelos.

"Ahora, hay otra forma de abrir la puerta del infierno, los tres Demonios Fantasma.

"Veras, Kagemaru no era el auténtico líder de las Estrellas Asesinas. Originalmente él era uno más de los subordinados del ser que controla los Yami no Game. Pero Kagemaru no deseaba abrir las puertas del infierno, sino usar el poder de los Demonios Fantasma en su propio benefició. Fue por eso que nos reunió a nosotros, para lograr su objetivo. Así, cuando el ser oscuro, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, ya era tarde. Sin embargo, cuando venciste a Kagemaru, ese ser obtuvo una nueva oportunidad para llevar a cabo su plan.

"Yo jamás confié en ese ser, así que construí, usando la alquimia, una entrada al mundo de las Memorias del faraón. Ese era un pequeño seguro que cree para asegurarme de que no me traicionarían. Pero ahora que no tengo un cuerpo para proteger la entrada, uno de los sirvientes de ese ser oscuro, está intentando destruirla. Debes apresurarte e ir hasta el dormitorio abandonado. Si la placa con los grabados de los Artículos Milenarios es destruida, se perderá toda esperanza.

—¡Ah! —Gritó Judai—, ¿Por qué no empezó por eso antes de comenzar a dar toda la clase sobre los Yami no Game?

—No lo había pensado de esa manera —dijo Daitokuji-Sensei con una gota en la cabeza—. Bueno apresúrate.

El fantasma desapareció en la boca del gato.

—¿Pasa algo Aniki? —pregunto Sho adormilado.

—No sucede nada, vuelve a dormir —le aseguró Judai, al tiempo que se ponía su abrigo, sus zapatos y tomaba su Duel Disk y su mazo.


	5. Capítulo 4: Introducción de Los Médium

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Introducción de Los Médium**

El camino al dormitorio abandonado, parecía aún más tétrico, esa noche sin luna. La última vez que había estado allí, había tenido su duelo contra Daitokuji-Sensei. Después de que las Estrellas Asesinas fueran vencidas en aquella ocasión, ese dormitorio había dejado de ser la leyenda urbana de la escuela, y la mayoría de los estudiantes ignoraban por completo lo que sucedía en ese lugar. El mismo Judai lo había dejado pasar por alto, ese sitió ya no era importante, era como si hubiera sido borrado de la memoria colectiva de la escuela.

Pero, ahora, nuevamente ese lugar era el centro de una gran actividad. Actividad que tenía que ver con los Yami no Game.

Finalmente estaba allí, frente al enorme edificio, que no parecía más que una enorme masa de sombras. Cuando Judai cruzó la puerta del lugar, sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda y le erizaba todos los bellos del cuerpo. Había algo más grande en ese lugar de lo que había sentido en su duelo contra Kagemaru, cuando esté, convoco a los tres Demonios Fantasma.

—¿Así que tú eres el médium? —escuchó tras de sí, Judai se volvió para encontrarse con un chico, de su misma edad, que, por sus ropas, se distinguía que era del dormitorio Obelisk.

—¿Médium? —preguntó Judai.

—No hay duda, esa aura me hace saberlo —dijo el estudiante mirándolo, como si estuviera ante alguien a quien había estado esperando toda sus vida—. El espíritu de Haou duerme en tú interior. Yo soy Fujiwara —se presentó, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia—, el médium por el que Darkness ha regresado a este mundo.

—¿Darkness? —Judai estaba seguro de que había escuchado ese nombre en otra ocasión, entonces lo recordó—, espera, Darkness no era Fubuki.

—Ese idiota —el tono de Fujiwara era de burla, ridiculizando al mayor de los Tenjoin—, no era más que un peón.

—No importa, estoy aquí para impedir que destruyas el sello que creó Daitokuji-Sensei —dijo Judai, al tiempo que preparaba el Duel Disk.

—¿Impedirlo? —Preguntó Fujiwara con sorpresa—. No estás aquí para hacerlo personalmente.

—¿Por qué iba a querer revivir los Yami no Game? —preguntó el chico de rojo, ahora sí que estaba confundido.

—Ya veo, aún no ha despertado tu esencia dormida —Fujiwara parecía meditar sus palabras—, esto es un problema. Pero, también veo que El Guardián no está en tu baraja. ¿Cómo puedes ir por ahí sin usarlo?

—No sé de qué hablas, mi baraja está completa —le respondió Judai, ese tipo no sabía hacer otra cosa más que confundirlo.

—¿No tienes la carta de Yubel? —preguntó Fujiwara.

Esa pregunta despertó la memoria de Judai. Era cierto, él solía usar mucho esa carta, Yubel era el primer espíritu del duelo con el que tuvo contacto. Pero, después de todo lo que había ocasionado, no le había quedado más remedio que deshacerse de ella, enviarla lejos de su lado.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre esa carta? —preguntó Judai, esta vez sí se había molestado. Pero, también, estaba sorprendido. No había manera de que alguien conociera esa carta, después de todo, la única copia existente en el mundo era la que él había tenido hacía años. La había obtenido de un concurso organizado por Ilusiones Industriales. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien más supiera de su existencia?

—Ya te lo he dicho —le respondió Fujiwara—, o es que no has puesto atención —por su expresión se notaba que comenzaba a impacientarse—. Te lo repetiré, así como yo soy el médium de Darkness, tú lo eres de Haou. A través de nosotros, esos poderosos seres regresarán a este mundo, los más leales sirvientes de Zork, estarán listos para recibir al Dios de la Oscuridad.

—¡Yo no soy sirviente de un tipo tan malvado como ese! —espetó Judai, ese tipo lo sacaba de sus casillas, algo sumamente difícil de lograr, ya que siempre estaba calmado. Por un instante, sus ojos se tornaron de un color amarillo intenso.

—Lo eres —respondió Fujiwara con calma—, no importa cuánto luches contra eso, cuando tu verdadera esencia despierte, no podrás hacer nada. Nos veremos después.

Fujiwara salió del dormitorio con mucha calma, para tomar el camino de regreso al edificio de los Obelisk Blue.

Al quedar solo, Judai comenzó a tranquilizarse, y sus ojos volvieron a tomar su tonalidad normal. Se dirigió hacia la placa de los Artículos Milenarios. Todo parecía en orden, así que emprendió el camino de regreso a su habitación.

.-.-.-.

El director Samejima, permanecía despierto en su oficina, terminando los papeleos del nuevo siclo escolar. En verdad había sido una sorpresa que el nuevo profesor fuera el mismísimo rey de los juegos, no sólo los estudiantes habían quedado maravillados por este hecho. Pero, por ahora, sólo los del Osiris Red sabían sobre eso, no quería ni pensar que pasaría cuando la escuela entera lo supiera.

El teléfono de la oficina sonó, justo cuando el hombre estaba terminado de archivar los papeles. Rápidamente tomo el teléfono.

—Eres tú, Samejima —escuchó una voz conocida al otro lado de la línea.

—Señor Pegasus —respondió el director de la Academia—, es un poco tarde, sucede algo grave.

—No algo grave, sino una verdadera catástrofe —respondió el creador del Duel Monster—, lo que temíamos ha sucedido finalmente.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Samejima con un tono de preocupación.

—No es seguro hablar por teléfono —le contestó Pegasus—, es preferible que nos encontremos personalmente.

.-.-.-.

Era una mañana clara y despejada, muy diferente de la noche anterior.

Como de costumbre, Sho ya estaba preparado para dirigirse a su primera clase. Pero primero tenía que ocuparse de despertar a Judai.

—Vamos —decía el chico de cabello celeste, mientras trataba de sacar a su compañero de entre las sabanas—, no llegaremos tarde el primer día. Además nos toca la primera clase con el señor Muto.

Al escuchar esto, Judai se puso de pie, y en unos segundos ya estaba listo y abría la puerta de la habitación. Sho lo observaba con una gota en la nuca.

—Apresúrate, Sho —decía Judai mientras abría la puerta—. No hay que llegar tarde a nuestra primera clase.

Por extraño que parezca, esa mañana, Judai fue el primero en entrar al salón. Y rápidamente se acomodó en uno de los asientos de primera fila. Sho llegó a unos minutos después agitado después de correr tras su amigo desde el dormitorio hasta el salón de clases.

Se sentó al lado de Judai. El siguiente que entró al salón fue Jun.

—Oigan inútiles —les llamó desde la puerta—, ¿Cómo se han atrevido a acabar con mi record?

El año anterior, todos los días, Jun había sido el primero en el salón de clases, y tenía pensado seguirlo siendo ese año. Así que se molestó cuando vio que Sho y Judai habían sido los primeros en llegar esa mañana.

—No es para tanto —escuchó a Asuka tras de él—, lo que sí es de admirarse es que Judai llegué temprano a la clase, aún faltan quince minutos para la hora de entrada oficial.

—Es que no pude contenerme, cuando supe con quién nos tocaba la primera clase —dijo Judai, sonriendo alegremente.

—La que toca con el nuevo profesor —dedujo Asuka—, y ¿Qué tiene de importancia?

—Pues que el nuevo profesor es… —Judai no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Sho y Jun se habían apresurado a taparle la boca.

—Es una sorpresa —dijo Sho con nerviosismo.

Lentamente, los demás estudiantes comenzaron a llegar al salón de clases.

Incluyendo a un chico rubio del dormitorio Blue. Alguien a quien Judai reconoció en seguida, poniéndose tensó. Cuando Fujiwara pasó junto a él, sonrió despectivamente.

—¿Sucede algo Aniki? —preguntó Sho preocupado por la actitud de su amigo.

—No es nada importante —respondió Judai, un poco más tranquilo.

En ese momento, toco la campana que marcaba el inicio oficial del primer día de clases, la puerta se abrió y un joven de cabello tricolor entró al salón dejando a todos los chicos de los dormitorios Obelisk y Ra, con la boca hasta el suelo, literalmente, mientras que los del Red, no podían evitar reír ante tal escena.


	6. Capítulo 5: Una Clase Muy Interesante

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Una Clase Muy Interesante**

Yugi miró la puerta del aula 2-C frente a él. Ese sería la primera vez que daba clase. Él no era un profesor, era un simple comerciante de juegos, pero, en el pasado, había ganado el título de Rey de los Juegos, y esa era sólo una de las consecuencias de ese hecho.

Suspiró, para despejar su mente. Ya estaba allí, bien, ahora a hacer lo que debía. Camino hacia la puerta, la cual se habría automáticamente como la de un súper mercado. Los murmullos propios de un salón de clases se detuvieron, cuando los estudiantes de los dormitorios Blue y Yellow se volvieron a verlo, dejando sólo las risas de los estudiantes Red.

—Buenos días, estudiantes —saludo Yugi.

Nadie contestó. Ya fuera porque aún no se recuperaban del shock de ver al nuevo profesor, o porque se estaban atascando de la risa.

Aunque había un estudiante que no presentaba ninguna de estas reacciones. Yusuke Fujiwara. Su expresión era de furia. Sabía que con Yugi allí, sus planes podrían verse afectados.

Yugi había ayudado al faraón a vencer al Bandido Bakura en el pasado lo cual había retrasado el regreso de su señor Zork en una ocasión. Si ahora interfería, todo podría venirse abajo. Al menos el Faraón no estaría esta vez, y, había otra posibilidad, si lograba encontrar la carta de Yubel, y despertar al Haou, tal vez tendrían oportunidad contra Yugi Muto. Pero primero, debía de conseguir que Judai aceptara su destino.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Fujiwara, logro tomar el control sobre sí mismo, y reprimir la rabia que lo embargaba por dentro. No le convenía llamar la atención.

.-.-.-.

En el helipuerto de la Duel Academy, el helicóptero despegaba para llevar al Director Samejima al Reino de los Duelistas, hogar de Pegasus J. Crawford, creador del Duel Monster.

Desde que Pegasus lo llamara, la noche anterior, Samejima había estado muy tenso. Él creyó que con la derrota de los Estrellas Asesinas, unos meses atrás, todo ese asunto había quedado cerrado, y los Yami no Game no volverían a ser un problema. Pero, ahora resultaba que esto no había hecho más que empezar.

Cuando aterrizo en la isla personal de Pegasus, Croketts ya lo esperaba para guiarlo hacía el despacho del presidente de Ilusiones Industriales.

Pegasus estaba revisando unos papeles, mientras bebía su tradicional vino tinto. Su vista se posó en su visitante, haciendo una señal con la mano para que Croketts saliera de la habitación.

—¿Qué tan grave es la situación? —fue lo primero que Samejima preguntó, todo ese asunto lo tenía sumamente nervioso.

—Me temo que más de lo que esperábamos —respondió Pegasus, dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa—. Las sombras se están agitando más de lo que pensé, y no halló una forma de explicar porque está pasando esto.

—Kagemaru, si hay alguien que puede dar un poco de luz en esa parte tan poco explorada de los Yami no Game es él… —dijo el director de la Duel Academy, pero, su interlocutor negó con un movimiento de cabeza, cortando sus palabras.

—Tan pronto como mis investigadores —comenzó a explicar Pegasus— se dieron cuenta del incremento en la energía oscura que rodea al Duel Monster, envíe a buscar al presidente Kagemaru —cerró los ojos—. Según el informe, que me entregaron mis hombres de confianza, al llegar a su casa, encontraron todo desordenado. Alguien se nos adelantó, y asesinó a Kagemaru antes de que pudiéramos establecer contacto directo con él.

—¿Quién pudo hacerle eso a un anciano? —preguntó Samejima con voz alarmada—. ¿Había rastros de que se hubiera tenido un duelo? —preguntó, después de permanecer un momento en silencio, al enterarse de la muerte del anciano.

—No —respondió Pegasus, se levantó de su asiento y miro por la ventana a sus espaldas—, pero, eso no significa que no haya habido un Yami no Game.

—Pero, la única manera de convocar la oscuridad necesaria es mediante un duelo.

—No necesariamente —le contradijo Pegasus—, el Duel Monster sólo es uno más de los Yami No Game. Quien sea el asesino, tenía un gran conocimiento de los antiguos poderes de lo Oscuro. No había signos de que la seguridad de la casa de Kagemaru hubiera sido violada en ningún momento. Quien cometió ese delito, no entró en la casa de una forma, humana.

Tras esas palabras, ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio, meditando sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Fue Pegasus quien finalmente rompió el momento incómodo.

—Apenas hace unos dos días que Kagemaru me había contactado —dijo, mientras volvía a sentarse en su butaca—. Llamó para decirme que tendía algo muy importante que darme. Una carta.

—¿Una carta? —preguntó Samejima con sorpresa.

—La carta estaba en las manos de Kagemaru al morir —continuó Pegasus, ignorando la reacción de su interlocutor—. Según creemos, quien lo ataco, quería llevarse esa carta. Los científicos de Ilusiones Industriales han analizado la carta, hay una fuerza siniestra impregnada en ella.

"Cuando uno de mis hombres tomó la carta en sus manos, comenzó a sentirse mal. Tuvimos que colocarla en un artefacto de aislamiento para controlar la energía que la carta emanaba.

Pegasus sacó de la parte de debajo de su escritorio, un maletín metálico. Lo abrió, dejando ver una carta de monstruo de efecto protegida por un cristal.

—"Yubel" —leyó Samejima, el nombre de la carta, en voz alta.

—Lo que me extrañó más —comenzó a hablar Pegasus—, es que no hay registro de que está carta haya sido creada por mi personal.

Samejima observó detenidamente la carta. Había algo de verdad siniestro en ella. Al observar la imagen, que era una especie de demonio de aspecto andrógino, parecía como si se estuviera viendo a un ser vivo.

—Judai —se escuchó una voz como de mujer que resonó por toda la habitación, a los dos hombres no les costó distinguir que provenía de la carta—. ¿Dónde estás, Judai?

—¿Judai? —Preguntó Pegasus con extrañeza, al tiempo que cerraba el maletín.

—Será posible —murmuró Samejima, sólo conocía a alguien con ese nombre.

—¿Sabes a lo que se refiere? —preguntó Pegasus con el ceño fruncido.

—Judai, es el nombre de uno de los mejores estudiantes de la academia —aclaró Samejima—, fue él quien derroto a Kagemaru y a los Demonios Fantasma.

.-.-.-.

Todos los estudiantes veían a Judai con cara de sorpresa. Desde que la clase comenzara estaba muy participativo. Por lo general, se pasaba las horas de clase durmiendo, pero, ese día, había demostrado que sabía más del Duel Monster, en cuestión de teoría, de lo que demostraba.

—No lo entiendo —le susurró Daichi a Sho, que estaba sentado delante de él—, si Judai sabe tanto, ¿por qué sale tan bajo en los exámenes?

—En realidad es muy sencillo —respondió el chico de cabello azul—. Para salir rápido, no se toma la molestia de leer las preguntas, y responde lo que sea, así ahorra tiempo.

Por otro lado, Jun estaba molesto. Por lo general eran él, o Asuka, los que contestaban bien las preguntas de los profesores. Sabía perfectamente que Judai quería ser el próximo rey de los juegos, de hecho, según sabía, por lo menos el noventa por ciento, de los estudiantes de la Academia, estaban allí con ese propósito.

Por su lado, Asuka se limitaba a mirar a Judai, con una sonrisa.

"Sabía que Judai podía ser el mejor estudiante de la academia", se dijo, "podría incluso superar a Ryo, sólo necesitaba algo que lo impulsara".

Por los próximos días, el descubrimiento de que, bajo esa fachada de estudiante despreocupado, se ocultaba una mente increíblemente brillante (en lo que se refiere a los duelos, claro está), sería uno de los temas más hablados en la academia, por supuesto, eclipsado por el hecho de que Yugi Muto estaba en la academia.

.-.-.-.

Sólo había un lugar con la suficiente seguridad para evitar que los poderes de esa carta se liberaran, y esa era sellándola con las Bestias Sagradas en el subsuelo de la Duel Academy.

Con ese en mente, Samejima retomo el camino a la isla, llevando con él la carta Yubel. Pensaba sellarla en cuanto llegara, pero, el Destino, ya tenía un plan para la carta "guardián" de Haou.


	7. Capítulo 6: Pesadillas

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Pesadillas**

_Judai, ¿Dónde estás Judai?_

Judai Yuki se despertó agitado por cuarta vez esa semana. Otra vez había soñado con Yubel. Cierto, se lamentaba por la forma en la que las cosas habían pasado. Yubel siempre fue su carta preferida, pero, también era cierto que cada vez que la convocaba en un duelo, sucedían cosas terribles.

En sus primeros años en la escuela primaria, se había ganado mala fama entre sus compañeros. Nadie quería tener un duelo con él.

Sus padres se habían mostrado muy preocupados por el hecho de que no tuviera amigos, y de que se pasara la mayor parte de su tiempo libre observando la carta Yubel.

Había un hecho extraño con esa carta. Judai no la había obtenido de alguno de los sobres de cartas que su padre le compraba cada domingo. La había obtenido de otro lugar, aunque nunca supo explicar de dónde. Simplemente había parecido allí, entre las cartas que había ganado en un torneo.

Entonces, sus padres, muy preocupados por todas estas cosas extrañas, acudieron a un templo Sintoísta[1], llevando la carta.

La miko[2] del lugar, una mujer muy amable de nombre Mizushi, detecto la presencia de un espíritu muy poderoso que habitaba en esa carta. Después de usar unos poderosos talismanes, llamados fudas, logro sellar el poder oscuro que habitaba en la carta. La cual, para mayor seguridad, fue colocada en una caja especial protegida por conjuros y dejada en el templo.

Judai se levantó, le causaba dolor recordar aquello. Cierto, después de que Yubel había salido de su vida, había hecho amigos; pero, tampoco podía evitar pensar que había traicionado a un amigo, al permitir que Yubel fuera dejado en ese lugar.

Y ahora, después de todos esos años, llegaba ese sujeto, Fujiwara, y le recordaba a Yubel. Y después esos sueños. Yubel lo llamaba.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esa idea. Era ridículo. Yubel debía de seguir en ese templo, en Tokio, a miles de kilómetros de la isla en medio del pacifico en la que se encontraba.

Tratando de olvidar todo eso, volvió a acostarse para intentar conciliar el sueño. Estaba convencido de que esos sueños no eran más que su imaginación. Seguramente los tenía debido a que Fujiwara le había recordado algo de su pasado.

.-.-.-.

—¡Ah! —gritó Judai, mientras se levantaba a toda velocidad, y veía el reloj-despertador que marcaba las siete cuarenta y cinco de la mañana. Tenía menos de quince minutos para bañarse, y correr hacía la Academia.

—Relájate, Aniki —dijo un adormilado Sho, mientras se incorporaba y miraba como su amigo buscaba su uniforme en la pila de ropa sucia apilada en la esquina de la pieza.

—¿Cómo me pides eso, Sho? —dijo Judai con los ojos llorosos—. El despertador no sonó y se nos hace tarde.

—Pero, Aniki, era obvio que no iba a sonar, si no lo active —respondió el chico volviéndose a acostar.

—¿Tu qué? —preguntó su amigo muy sorprendido.

—Aniki, mira el calendario —dijo el pequeño apuntando a dicho objeto.

Judai se acercó y vio que ponía doce con un numeró rojo, arriba con letras azules septiembre, y abajo con letras rojas, Sábado.

—¿Qué tiene de importante? —preguntó examinando el calendario.

—¿Recordaste cambiar la página anoche? —preguntó Sho.

Entones Judai se dio cuenta de porque su compañero de cuarto estaba tan relajado. ¡Era domingo, ese día no tenían clases!

.-.-.-.

Durante el desayuno, que los domingos se servía a las diez, y no a las siete como el resto de la semana. Sho se divertía contando la anécdota de esa mañana a Jun.

—Así que el inútil olvido volver a revisar el calendario de nuevo —dijo el menor de los Manjoume, mientras agregaba algo de miel a sus panques.

—¿Ni que me pasara muy seguido? —dijo Judai, con cara de enojado.

—No mucho —respondió Sho—, sólo una vez al mes.

Ante esto, todos rieron, menos Judai que oculto su cara con vergüenza.

Después del almuerzo, Jun decidió ir al campo de duelos. Quería desperezarse un rato, y nada mejor que patear unos cuantos traseros para hacerlo.

Mientras que Judai y Sho se dirigieron al puerto. A pesar de que ese día era libre para todos los estudiantes, ellos no podían decir lo mismo. Chronos los había vuelto a castigar por perder el tiempo en su clase. Así que ahora debían de pasar lo que restaba de su día ayudándole a trasladar los nuevos Duel Disk a la bodega de la academia.

Judai caminaba algo distraído, los sueños que había tenido últimamente aun le molestaban.

—La tierra a Aniki —escuchó de pronto a Sho, quien movía la mano frente a sus ojos tratando de obtener su atención.

—Perdona, Sho, estaba algo distraído —dijo de pronto el chico de cabellos castaños, saliendo de su estupor.

—Se nota —respondió su amigo—. Sabes, Asuka-san me dijo que habías estado actuando algo raro últimamente —dijo deteniéndose—, y no es la única que lo ha notado.

Se paró en frente a él, esperando a que le dijera de una vez por todas que le pasaba. Al ver que su amigo no contestaba siguió hablando:

—Aniki, nos tienes preocupados —y su tono lo expresaba a la perfección—, has estado más distraído de lo normal en clases. Además, últimamente has tenido un sueño muy intranquilo. Además, hace tres noches llamabas a un tal Yubel en sueños.

—No es asunto suyo —dijo el Hero, con amargura al escuchar eso. Con paso firme se adelantó hacía el puerto. No era que tuviera muchas ganas de cumplir con su castigo, sólo quería mantenerse ocupado para dejar de pensar en Yubel.

Fue cuando la voz, dejo sus sueños y se trasladó al mundo físico.

_Judai, ¿Dónde estás? Muy cerca, pronto nos veremos, Judai._

—Kuri-kuri —dijo el espíritu de Kuriboh Alado, mientras flotaba a su alrededor. Había sentido la preocupación de su amo.

—Estoy bien amigo —dijo Judai, mientras le sonreía de forma forzada.

.-.-.-.

La noche cayó nuevamente en la Duel Academy. Era casi la media noche, y los profesores habían hecho ya la última ronda para asegurarse de que todos los estudiantes en la isla durmieran. Todo parecía en calma, sin embargo, había un estudiante que no dormía, Yusuke Fujiwara.

Esperó a que Chronos pasara, como siempre murmurando entre dientes que él no debería de estar haciendo esas ridículas rondas, y luego abandono la habitación. Tenía que cumplir con las órdenes de su señor Zork.

Con paso decidido salió de los dormitorios y se encamino hacía el bosque. Pasó frente al dormitorio abandonado, pero se siguió de largo, ya se encargaría del estúpido sello alquímico de Daitokuji en otro momento, ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer. Esa noche otro de las verdaderas Estrellas Asesinas arribaría a la isla, y era su misión ocuparse del invitado.

Sintió que Judai lo seguía, sonrió y continuo con su camino, él no era una amenaza. Si todo salía como debía, Haou sería más una ventaja que un estorbo.

Se detuvo al pie del volcán, se sentó en una roca y esperó.

Judai se quedó observando desde la maleza. Lo había seguido desde que pasara cerca del dormitorio Osiris. Al principio pensó que intentaría destruir la placa una vez más, pero cuando pasó de largo el dormitorio abandonado, supo que se traía algo más entre manos.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos, en los que no ocurrió nada. Judai comenzaba a sentir sueño, y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de desplomarse, pero se obligó a permanecer alerta.

De pronto, una figura encapuchada apareció en el lugar. Fujiwara se puso de pie haciendo una reverencia al recién llegado.

—Es un placer tenerlo aquí, lord Heishin —habló con gran respetó.

—Déjate de formalismos, Darkness —habló el sujeto, se quitó la capucha dejando ver a un hombre de rostro siniestro, y que se vestía como un antiguo sacerdote egipcio—. ¿Cuáles son las órdenes del maestro?

—El Gran Zork ha ordenado que se ocupe de Yugi Muto, esta misma noche.

Al escuchar esto, Judai salió corriendo, tenía que advertirle a Yugi. La forma en la que lo habían dicho no era para nada agradable.

—Un espía —dijo Heishin, al percatarse del movimiento en el bosque.

—Ocúpate de tu trabajo —le respondió Fujiwara—, yo me encargo de Judai —una especie de sombra envolvió su brazo, cuando se disipo apareció un Duel Disk. Caminó hacía el bosque para darle alcance a Judai.

* * *

[1] Sintoísmo,, a veces llamado sintoísmo es el nombre de una religión nativa de Japón.

[2] Sacerdotisa.


	8. Capítulo 7: Duelos Nocturnos

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Duelos Nocturnos**

Judai pudo observar un claro del bosque frente a él. Estaba cerca del dormitorio, solo tenía que cruzar ese claro y unos cien metros más de bosque y habría llegado. Pero, tan pronto como salió al claro, se paró en seco. Frente a él estaba Fujiwara.

—Lo siento, Haou —dijo, con una sonrisa cruel, mientras activaba su Duel Disk—, no puedo permitir que arruines la diversión del maestro Heishin.

—Así que debo vencerte para pasar —dijo Judai, mientras también activaba su Duel Disk.

—Así es, y no te preocupes, este no es un Yami no Game, no sería divertido si te acabo ahora —dijo, mientras sacaba su primera mano—, bueno comencemos.

Judai: 4000 — Fujiwara: 4000.

.-.-.-.

Yugi estaba en su habitación tratando de terminar de revisar los ensayos sobre las cartas de equipo que había solicitado a la clase de primero. Sin embargo, por algún motivo no podía concentrarse en el trabajo. Se sentía incómodo, algo estaba por suceder, esa sensación, no la había sentido desde que Atem se fuera.

De pronto, sintió una fuerza siniestra fuera del dormitorio. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su disco de duelo y su mazo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, era una noche inusualmente oscura, y un viento frío, que no debería de soplar en esa isla tropical, recorría el lugar. Escruto la noche con la mirada, pero no parecía haber nadie. Se alejó unos pasos más del lugar, y fue cuando lo vio.

Un hombre alto, vestido como un antiguo sacerdote egipcio. A Yugi no le agrado, tenía una mirada maliciosa y calculadora, y al verlo, sonrió de una forma que no puede clasificarse de otra manera que no sea de retorcida.

—Así que eres Yugi Muto —dijo y activo un Duel Disk—, bien, es hora de comprobar por mí mismo el poder del último descendiente del maldito Atem.

—¡No te atrevas a insultar su memoria! —le espetó Yugi, nadie se metía con su mejor amigo.

—Yo soy Heishin, y he venido desde el antiguo Egipto para asegurar el dominio de las sombras —dijo el hombre, mientras tomaba sus cartas.

Yugi: 4000 — Heishin: 4000

—Bien, comienzo, robo —anunció Heishin—. Primero activare el hechizo "Reglas Antiguas", ahora puedo convocar de forma especial un monstruo de nivel 5 o superior desde mi mano, ahora, convocare al "Dragón de Tres Cuernos" (ATK: 2850 — DEF: 2350, nivel 8, oscuridad, dragón). Coloco una carta boca abajo, y termino.

Un enorme dragón azul, apareció en el campo.

"Ha convocado un monstruo de 2850 de ataque en su primer turno", pensó Yugi, mientras miraba su mano. "No tengo nada que pueda vencerlo".

—Mi turno, ¡robo! —Declaró el rey de los juegos, mientras sacaba una carta de su mazo—. Colocó un monstruo y dos cartas boca abajo, y con eso termino mi turno.

Los hologramas de las tres cartas aparecieron frente a Yugi.

—Eso es todo, esperaba más —se burló Heishin, al tiempo que robaba carta—. Uso "Olla de la Codicia" y robo dos cartas más —miró las cartas y sonrió—, ahora, puedo enviar a mi "Dragón de Trueno" al cementerio desde mi mano, para traer hasta dos copias de este monstruo desde mi mazo a mi mano —agregó la carta a su cementerio, luego tomó su deck, buscó las dos cartas, barajó y lo colocó nuevamente en la ranura—. Ahora, uso Polimerización, para fusionar a mis dos "Dragón de Trueno" y crear al poderoso "Dragón de Trueno de Cabezas Gemelas" (ATK: 2800 — DEF: 2100, nivel 7, luz, trueno).

Ahora, en su campo apareció un enorme Dragón color rosa, con una boca en el cuello y un enorme cuerno en su hocico, del cual se desprendían chispas eléctricas.

—Bien, "Dragón de Tres Cuernos", destroza su defensa —ordenó Heishin, y el enorme dragón golpeó con su garra revelando el monstruo de Yugi, una masa color banco, que tras recibir el impacto del dragón, se desintegró en pequeñas motas que de inmediato se reunieron volviendo a formar al monstruo.

—Se activa el efecto de Marshmallon (ATK: 300 — DEF: 500, nivel 3, luz, hada, efecto) —declaró Yugi—, cuando es atacado mientras esta boca abajo en el campo, el atacante recibe mil puntos de daño, además, no puede ser destruido en batalla.

Yugi: 4000 — Heishin: 3000.

—Termino —declaró Heishin.

.-.-.-.

—Bien, comenzaré yo —anunció Fujiwara, observó sus cartas en mano y sonrió—, convoco a la "Estatua-Barrera del Abismo" en defensa (ATK: 1000 — DEF: 1000, nivel 4, oscuridad, demonio, efecto) —una estatua de un demonio color negro apareció en el campo—, ahora, mientras este monstruo este boca arriba en el campo no podemos hacer convocaciones especiales, salvo que sean de atributo oscuridad, coloco dos cartas y termino.

"Ha sellado mis fusiones", pensó Judai.

—Mi turno, ¡robo! —declaró Judai, observo la carta que había sacado, a coloco junto a las demás y eligió otra carta—, Convoco al "Héroe Elemental Sparkman" en ataque (ATK: 1600 — DEF: 1400, nivel 4, luz, guerrero).

Un hombre vestido con un traje azul y una armadura dorada apareció en el campo, de su armadura salían chispas eléctricas.

—Se activa mi trampa —declaró Fujiwara, una de sus cartas tapadas se levantó—, "Agujero de Trampa Sin Fondo", puedo activarla cuando mi oponente convoca uno o más monstruos, de forma normal o especial, con mil quinientos o más puntos de ataque, destruye los monstruos convocados y los retira del juego.

Judai observo como su Sparkman, caía en un agujero que se abrió en el suelo, quitó la carta del Duel Disk y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Coloco una carta y termino —declaró.

—Robo —declaró Fujiwara, observo la carta que había sacado y la coloco en su mano, luego eligió otra carta—. Convoco a la Aprendiz de Bruja en ataque (ATK: 550 — DEF: 500, nivel 2, oscuridad, lanzador de conjuros, efecto).

Una mujer con alas blancas similares a las de un ángel, vestida de azul y con una escoba en la mano apareció en el campo.

—Y mientras esta carta este boca arriba en mi campo, aumenta el ataque de todos los monstruos de Oscuridad en quinientos ("Aprendiz de Bruja": ATK: 1050) puntos y reduce el ataque de los monstruos de Luz en cuatrocientos, y cambio a "Estatua-Barrera del Abismo" a posición ataque (ATK: 1500). Ahora, Aprendiz de Bruja, atácalo directamente.

—Activo mi trampa —declaró Judai—, "Negar Ataque", puedo activar esta trampa cuando un monstruo oponente declara un ataque, anula el ataque y termina la fase de batalla.

—Activo mi trampa de contra efecto, "Siete Herramientas de Bandido", pago mil puntos de vida, niego tu trampa y la destruyo. Así que mi ataque continúa.

El monstruo de Fujiwara voló por el cielo, lanzándose contra Judai y goleándolo con su escoba.

Judai: 2950 — Fujiwara: 3000.

—Aun no termino, ve "Estatua-Barrera del Abismo" —la figura de piedra, abrió la boca, y disparo una esfera oscura que impacto a Judai en el pecho.

Judai: 1450 — Fujiwara: 3000.

—Coloco una carta y termino —declaró Fujiwara.

.-.-.-.

—¡Robo! —Declaró Yugi, sacó una carta y sonrió, la colocó con las demás y seleccionó otra carta de su mano—. Activo la carta hechizo, "Intercambio de Almas", ahora puedo seleccionar un monstruo oponente para usarlo como tributo en una convocación. Y seleccionare a tu "Dragón de Tres Cuernos". Ahora sacrifico a mi Marshmallon y a tu dragón para convocar al Mago Oscuro (ATK: 2500 — DEF: 2100, nivel 7, oscuridad, lanzador de conjuros).

El más famoso monstruo de Yugi apareció imponente en campo.

—Y Activo la carta de hechizo, "Mil Cuchillos" —prosiguió Yugi—, puedo activar esta carta cuando tengo un "Mago Oscuro" en el campo, destruye un monstruo oponente.

Los cuchillos aparecieron alrededor del "Mago Oscuro" quien, con un movimiento de su mano, los arrojó contra el Dragón de Heishin. El monstruo rugió de dolor, cuando los cuchillos se clavaron en su cuerpo, y luego desapareció en una explosión.

—No puedo entrar en fase de batalla en el turno que use "Intercambio de Almas", así que termino mi turno.

—Tu suerte se acaba ahora —dijo Heishin al tiempo que robaba—, convoco a "Senju de las Mil Manos" en ataque (ATK: 1400 — DEF: 1000, nivel 4, luz, hada, efecto), cuando convoco a este monstruo, puedo seleccionar un monstruo de Ritual de mi mazo y ponerlo en mi mano.

Un monstruo similar a un ídolo hindú apareció en el campo. Heishin tomó su "Zera el Mant" de su mazo y lo puso en su mano.

—Ahora, equipare la carta "Megamorfo" a mi Senju, y ya que mis puntos de vida son menores que los tuyos, duplica su poder de ataque a dos mil ochocientos. Ahora, ataca a su "Mago Oscuro".

El monstruo de Heishin junto varias de sus manos y arrojo un rayo luminoso contra el "Mago Oscuro".

—¡Mi "Mago Oscuro"! —dijo Yugi.

—Acabo mi turno —declaro Heishin.

Yugi: 3700 — Heishin: 3000.

—Mi turno, robó —miró la carta que había robado—. Activo, mi "Olla de la Codicia" —robó dos cartas más y sonrió—, ahora uso el hechizo "Monstruo Renacido", así que ahora vuelve mi "Mago Oscuro" del cementerio. Y activo mi "Ataque Mágico Oscuro", puedo activarlo cuando hay un "Mago Oscuro" en mi campo, destruye un hechizo o trampa oponente, así que despídete de tu Megamorfo.

El "Mago Oscuro" arrojó una honda de magia que destruyó la carta de Heishin.

—¡"Mago Oscuro", ataca a su "Senju de las Mil Manos"! —el mago de Yugi se arrojó contra el monstruo de Heishin—. Y además, activo mi carta trampa "Circulo del Mago". Puedo activarla cuando un monstruo de tipo Lanzador de Conjuros declara un ataque, ahora ambos podemos convocar un monstruo de tipo Lanzador de Conjuros con dos mil de Ataque o menos, de forma especial y en modo de ataque desde nuestros mazos. Aparece ahora "Chica Maga Oscura" (ATK: 2000 — DEF: 1700, nivel 6, oscuridad, lanzador de conjuros, efecto).

—Convoco a la "Bruja del Bosque Negro" (ATK: 1100 — DEF: 1200, oscuridad, lanzador de conjuros, efecto).

El ataque del "Mago Oscuro2, que había estado detenido mientras se resolvía el efecto de la trampa de Yugi, continuó. Cuando el mago golpeo a Senju, este se destruyó en una explosión.

Yugi: 3700 — Heishin: 1900.

—¡Ahora, "Chica Maga Oscura", ataca su "Bruja del Bosque Negro"! —al igual que su maestro, la hechicera uso su bastón para golpear al enemigo.

Yugi: 3700 — Heishin: 1000

—Se activa el efecto de mi monstruo, cuando es enviado del campo al cementerio, puedo tomar un monstruo con mil quinientos o menos de defensa y agregarlo a mi mano —Heishin selecciono a Manju de las Diez mil Manos y lo puso en su mano.

—Termino mi turno —declaró Yugi.

.-.-.-.

—Bien, robo —declaró Judai, en cuanto sacó la carta escucho un sonido conocido "Kuri-kuri", sonrió feliz de que su amigo estuviera en su mano—, convoco a Kuriboh Alado (ATK: 300 — DEF: 200, nivel 1, luz, hada, efecto) en defensa, y coloco una carta, con eso acaba mi turno.

—Bien, es hora de acabar con esto —dijo Fujiwara mientras robaba carta—. Activo mi carta "Muñeca Cebo", ahora, puedo forzar la activación de una Trampa boca abajo. Selecciono tu carta.

La carta de Judai se levantó mostrando a "Fuerza de Espejo".

—Ya que no es el momento adecuado de su activación se destruye, y mi "Muñeca Cebo" es devuelta a mi mazo —la carta de Judai explotó—, ahora activo mi hechizo "Vórtice de Relámpago", enviando una carta de mi mano al cementerio puedo destruir todos tus monstruos boca arriba, dile adiós a tu bola de pelos.

Una serie de relámpagos cayeron en el campo de Judai, quien solo pudo observar como su amigo era destruido.

—En el turno en que "Kuriboh Alado" es destruido y enviado al cementerio, todo el daño de batalla se reduce a cero —dijo Judai, y mentalmente agradeció a su amigo haberlo salvado una vez más.

—Acabó mi turno —dijo Fujiwara.

—Bien, robo —Judai sacó su carta y sonrió, eso le daría tiempo—. Convoco al "Héroe Elemental Clayman" (ATK: 800 — DEF: 2000, nivel 4, tierra, guerrero) en defensa, terminó mi turno.

Un monstruo que parecía formado por rocas apareció en el campo arrodillado y cubriéndose con las manos.

—Es hora de terminar, robo —sonrió al ver lo que había robado—, uso la carta de hechizo, "Fisura2, y destruyo a tu Héroe —una grieta se abrió en el suelo, bajo el monstruo de Judai, de donde salió una mano que tomó al "Héroe Elemental Clayman" y lo arrastró hacia el interior de la tierra destruyéndolo—, y ahora, "Estatua-Barrera del Abismo", acaba con sus puntos de vida —nuevamente el monstruo de Fujiwara ataco a Judai, acabando con el duelo.

Judai: 0 — Fujiwara: 3000

.-.-.-.

El sonido de un Helicóptero rompió con el silencio en la Isla, Samejima había regresado. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaban a punto de aterrizar, una enorme concentración de energía en la carta Yubel, ocasiono un fallo en el motor. El helicóptero se precipitó al suelo sin que el piloto pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.

El estruendo se escuchó por toda la academia, haciendo que los estudiantes y profesores despertaran.

—Vaya, han interrumpido la diversión —dijo Heishin, al escuchar el ruido producido por el helicóptero al caer—, ya habrá momento de acabar con esto.

Los hologramas desaparecieron, y Yugi observo como Heishin desaparecía en las sombras. Su duelo contra Heishin le había dejado algo en claro, los Yami no Game habían regresado.

Yugi observo como los alumnos comenzaban a asomarse por las puertas.

—Regresen a dormir —les indico—, yo iré a revisar que sucede.

—Profesor Muto —le llamo Sho—, Judai no está en la habitación.

—Regresa a adentro, yo iré a buscarlo —dijo Yugi y de inmediato se dirigió hacia el bosque, ya que acababa de sentir una energía extraña en esa dirección.

.-.-.-.

Fujiwara se acercó a Judai, que había quedado inconsciente tras su duelo, debido a que en su último ataque había aplicado un poco del poder de lo oscuro. Era el momento perfecto para impregnar la baraja de Judai con los poderes del Yami no Game. Estaba a punto de tomar el mazo, cuando un espíritu alado apareció y rodeo a Judai protegiéndolo.

—Yubel —murmuró Fujiwara y se alejó.

—No permitiré que le hagas daño a Judai —dijo el espíritu.

—¿Por qué proteges a alguien que te desechó como basura? —preguntó Fujiwara.

—¡Tú no sabes lo que realmente sucedió! —le espetó Yubel.

Fujiwara estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero en eso se percató de que alguien se acercaba y prefirió emprender la retirada. Yubel en cambió, se transformó en una carta y se introdujo en la baraja de Judai.

Yugi llegó al claro del bosque encontrándose sólo con Judai inconsciente.

.-.-.-.

Los profesores Satou, Chronos, y las profesoras Midori y Emi llegaron al lugar del accidente, afortunadamente, el Director Samejima y el piloto habían conseguido salir del helicóptero, aunque ambos estaban en un estado deplorable.

—Rápido —hablo la profesora Emi, dirigiéndose a Satou y a Chronos—, consigan ayuda, llamen al profesor Muto y al profesor Kabayama, necesitamos llevarlos a la enfermería.

De inmediato los aludidos se apresuraron a hacer lo que les habían pedido. Mientras que las dos mujeres se encargaban de brindarles los primeros auxilios a los heridos.

—La carta —hablo el director Samejima.

—¿Cuál carta? —preguntó la profesora Midori, mientras intentaba ayudar a Emi.

—Debe de estar en el maletín —respondió Samejima.

Midori comenzó a buscar el maletín y lo encontró a unos metros de los restos del helicóptero, pero dentro no había nada.

—Esta vació —le indico.

—No, esa carta es peligrosa, no podemos permitir que alguien la encuentre —dijo el director.

—¿Qué carta era? —preguntó Midori.

—Yubel —fue todo lo que, el director, alcanzo a decir antes de quedar inconsciente.

"Yubel, no puede ser que sea la misma carta que Judai tenía". Pensó la profesora Midori.

Ella conocía muy bien esa carta, después de todo, ella había conocido a Judai desde que tenía ocho años, e incluso lo consideraba un hermano menor. Recordaba muy bien todos los problemas que esa carta había traído a Judai, hasta que los padres de este, finalmente, decidieron deshacerse de ella, llevándola a un templo para que fuera sellada. Si esa carta estaba de vuelta lo más probable es que Judai estuviera en peligro. Sin pensarlo dos veces Midori Hibiki fue a buscar a Judai.


	9. Capítulo 8: El pasado de la carta

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**El Pasado de la Carta**

_Judai, por fin te encontré, el guardián y Haou no volverán a separarse jamás._

Judai despertó, la cabeza le dolía y sentía un gran agotamiento físico y mental. Observo el techo, de color blanco, y el olor de las medicinas que flotaban en el aire, le hizo saber que se encontraba en la enfermería, ya había estado allí antes, luego de su enfrentamiento con Fubuki. Le pareció escuchar voces a su alrededor, pero no pudo distinguir de quien eran, finalmente el cansancio le ganó y cayó en un sueño profundo.

.-.-.-.

Yugi, Midori, Samejima y Pegasus estaban reunidos en la enfermería. La profesora Emi les había asegurado que Judai dormiría por lo menos un día entero. Después de que la noticia del accidente que el helicóptero había tenido nada más llegar a la Duel Academy, Pegasus no había dudado en dirigirse a la Academia lo más pronto posible. Había llegado a la conclusión de que el accidente no había sido una simple coincidencia, y después de lo que había contado Samejima, estaba en lo correcto, Yubel lo había provocado.

—Vaya noche —exclamó Yugi—, primero ese duelista misterioso se aparece a mitad de la noche, y después esto.

—¿Duelista misterioso? —preguntó Samejima.

—Sí, un tipo vestido como sacerdote egipcio, se presentó anoche en el dormitorio Rojo, tuve un duelo con él, pero con el accidente lo interrumpimos —explicó el rey de los juegos—. Se hacía llamar Heishin.

—¿Heishin, Yugi-boy, estás seguro que ese era su nombre? —preguntó Pegasus, por su tono parecía un tanto preocupado.

—Sí, así es como decía llamarse —respondió Yugi, y por la seguridad de sus palabras Pegasus no dudo que dijera la verdad.

—Heishin era el nombre de un antiguo sacerdote egipcio —comenzó a explicar, tras parecer meditarlo un poco—. En la antigüedad, intento hacerse con el control de Egipto usando sus poderosos monstruos, pero fue detenido por el sacerdote Seth y el Faraón Sin Nombre, poco se sabe que fue lo que sucedió con él. Parte de esta historia fue encontrada por mis arqueólogos hace poco, cuando revisaban varios templos egipcios en busca de una losa de piedra que necesitamos para crear una nueva carta.

Los presentes permanecieron en silencio, tratando de digerir lo que Pegasus acababa de revelarles. Midori, por otro lado, tenía la mente ocupada en Yubel. Los expertos de Ilusiones Industriales estaban revisando el área del accidente en busca de la carta, pero ella tenía la corazonada de que no la encontrarían. Entonces se le ocurrió la posibilidad.

Se acercó a la cama donde Judai descansaba, en un buró, a su lado se encontraba su mazo. Estaba a punto de agarrarlo, cuando una descarga de energía salió de las cartas haciendo que retrocediera.

—¡No! —exclamo, eso sólo podía significar…

—Esa energía —murmuró Pegasus, no había duda de que se trataba de Yubel—. Hay que llamar al equipo de rastreó, es necesario sellar la carta cuanto antes.

—No lo hagan, por favor —los presentes vieron sorprendidos como Judai se incorporaba. De inmediato tomo su mazo y busco a Yubel. Casi no podía creerlo, Yubel había regresado.

—Judai, entiende, esa carta es peligrosa —dijo Samejima, tratando de hacer reaccionar a su alumno.

Pero Judai no parecía escucharlos. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación. Tenía que alejarse de allí, no permitiría que volvieran a llevarse a Yubel. Vio que Midori se le adelanto para cerrarle el paso, pero entonces sucedió algo que no había considerado antes.

—Deje que se vaya —se escuchó la voz del rey de los juegos.

Midori le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa a Yugi, y luego a Pegasus. El creador del Duel Monster asintió. Midori estaba a punto de abrir la boca para protestar, mientras Judai aprovechaba la confusión para marcharse.

—Pero ¿esa carta? —protesto Midori.

—No podemos hacer nada —dijo Pegasus—, el espíritu dentro de la carta ya sabe que intentamos sellarle, así que sería peligroso acercarnos sin precaución. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es reunir información. No creo que todo lo que ha sucedido estos últimos días sea una coincidencia, hay algo más siniestro en todo esto. Una vez que sepamos lo que sucede será el momento de actuar.

—Hibiki-san —habló Yugi, viendo que la mujer ya se había tranquilizado un poco después de lo que Pegasus había dicho—, usted conoce a Judai desde que era un niño, así que supongo que sabe sobre esa carta.

Midori Hibiki se sentó en una silla, mientras parecía sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Los presentes se dieron cuenta de que estaba a punto de contarles lo que sabía al respecto.

—Conocí a Judai cuando él tan sólo tenía ocho años —comenzó a hablar, y los presentes escucharon con atención—. Yo y mi hermano, Koyo, lo conocimos en el hospital, y de inmediato nos encariñamos con él, adoptándolo como un hermano menor. Mi hermano le regalo su primera baraja, y yo le compre un Duel Disk. Judai entró a un torneo infantil, en el que el premio era un paquete con unas cartas raras. Judai ganó y, al abrir el paquete, en el que supuestamente debería de haber cinco cartas, había seis. La sexta carta era Yubel.

Midori suspiró, y los presentes permanecieron en silencio meditando lo que habían escuchado.

—Los organizadores no se explicaban de donde había salido la carta —continuó—, pensaron que había sido un error de los encargados de empaquetar los sobres, y lo dejaron pasar. Judai parecía muy feliz con su nueva carta, pensábamos que era debido a que se trataba de una carta con un efecto muy poderoso y extremadamente rara. Desde ese día, Judai trataba de convocarla siempre que podía, fue cuando comenzó.

"Pronto comenzaron a suceder cosas, accidentes misteriosos, a los que jugaban contra Judai. Muchos acabaron el hospital, uno o dos casos podrían ser considerados sólo una coincidencia, pero diez. Finalmente, sus padres decidieron deshacerse de la carta, aprovecharon que Judai dormía, tomaron la carta. La llevaron a un templo donde fue sellada.

"Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, pero, Judai jamás se perdonó por haber perdido a Yubel. Él se creyó culpable de lo que había pasado, no fue hasta que cumplió catorce que sus padres le dijeron la verdad y desde entonteces, su relación con los que nos involucramos en eso no ha sido la misma, sino más distante, él nos guarda rencor por lo que le hicimos.

Un silencio incomodo reino en la habitación cuando Midori termino de contar la historia. Yugi se quedó pensativo, había algo más en todo esto, después de todo, sólo había escuchado el punto de vista de ella, y no podría sacar verdaderas conclusiones hasta que supiera la versión completa de la historia, y sólo había alguien que podía completar el rompecabezas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Iré a buscarlo —dijo mientras salía.

Midori alzo la vista, alcanzo a ver a Yugi salir de la habitación. Hizo ademán de levantarse pero Pegasus la detuvo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

—Dejemos que él se encargue —le indicó.

Midori asintió, aunque Samejima se dio cuenta de que no estaba conforme.

.-.-.-.

Judai entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Por suerte que Sho no estaba allí, ya que a esa hora aun debía de estar en clases, al ser lunes. Eso era mejor, quería estar a solas con Yubel.

El espíritu apareció frente a él, tomando una forma física. Judai abrasó a Yubel, y el espíritu le devolvió el abrazo. Habían pasado ya casi seis años desde que los fueron separados. Durante todo ese tiempo, Judai había creído que nunca más volvería a verla.

—Judai, mi Judai —susurró Yubel, mientras agradecía a los dioses que le hubieran permitido volver a encontrarse con su amor.

.-.-.-.

Fujiwara se adentró en el bosque, la intervención de Yubel echaba sus planes por tierra, el plan era utilizar el poder de Haou para destruir a Yugi y dejar el camino libre, al no quedar un descendiente de Atem para interponerse. Con Yubel allí, Judai se enteraría de la verdad, por lo que Judai sabría que él era el representante de la Oscuridad, y por lo tanto capaz de parar el poder de las Tinieblas.

Llegó a su objetivo, las instalaciones abandonadas de un laboratorio. Ese era un lugar adecuado para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Entró en el lugar. El maestro Heishin ya había dispuesto todo para que sus planes se cumplieran. Después de caminar por varios pasillos, se encontró con un elevador, entró y presiono el botón que lo llevaría al nivel más bajo. Al salir se encontró con una enorme cámara, unas antorchas de llamas azules eran la única fuente de luz y frente a él, se encontraba una enorme loza de piedra con antiguos jeroglíficos.

—¿Así que esta es? —preguntó con genuino interés.

—Contempla a los tres Wicked Gods —escuchó a Heishin.

Fujiwara sonrió, podía sentir el poder de las Tinieblas palpitante en esas criaturas, los tres monstruos sirvientes de Zork, la contra parte de las cartas de Dioses que el Faraón sin Nombre y sus descendientes poseían, y por supuesto, seres tan poderosos como los Demonios Fantasma que servían a Haou. Ahora el poder de los Wicked Gods dormía, pero pronto serían capaces de obtener la Llave para despertarlos, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

—Probablemente las nueve bestias más poderosas de los Yami no Game se encuentren frente a frente en poco tiempo —una voz siniestra que podría haber helado la sangre de más valiente, resonó en la habitación.

.-.-.-.

Yugi se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Judai. Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría cuándo entrará. Dejo sus dudas de lado y tomo la perilla y entró.

En cuanto el espíritu de Yubel lo vio, de pie en la estrada del dormitorio, desplegó su poder. Yugi se mantuvo firme, aun cuando el poder de Yubel era tal que fácilmente podía arrojarlo por los aires. Judai observo la escena como en shock por algunos momentos, pero finamente sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente e intervino.

—Detente, por favor —dijo, y Yubel se volvió a verlo, al notar la forma en la que su amor lo veía detuvo sus acciones, sin embargo, envió una mirada de advertencia a Yugi.

—¿Supongo que Hibiki-san habló sobre Yubel? —preguntó Judai, con un tono frio, el cual Yugi jamás le había escuchado, y aunque lo conocía desde hacía muy poco, estaba seguro de que jamás había usado ese tono desde que estaba en la Academia.

—Sí —respondió Yugi, no queriendo mentir sobre eso—, hablo sobre las razones por las que los separaron a Yubel y a ti.

—Ellos no saben —dijo Judai, y Yubel se colocó a su lado, abrazándolo de forma protectora—. Jamás comprendieron, creen que es malvada, pero eso no es cierto, por mucho tiempo fue mi única amiga, mi guardián, mi protectora, aun lo sigue siendo.

—Escuché la parte de la historia de Midori-san —dijo Yugi—, pero aun no conozco la parte que sólo tú conoces. Aunque, puedo confiar en que lo que dices es verdad.

Judai sonrió, le alegraba de sobremanera que Yugi no juzgara a Yubel como lo habían hecho los demás. Yubel miró a Judai, quien con un asentimiento de cabeza le indico que lo hiciera.

Yubel alzo su dedo hacía Yugi, y un extraño rayo salió de este, dándole a Yugi en la frente. De inmediato una serie de imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza.

_Judai en la escuela, cuando era un niño, acababa de perder un duelo, contra unos chicos más grandes que él._

_—No te mereces esa carta tan rara —dijo el chico, e intento arrebatarle a Yubel. Judai forcejeaba y lloraba, no entregaría a su amiga. De pronto el espíritu aparecía tras de él, y usaba su poder para protegerlo, dejando al otro chico inconsciente._

_Imágenes similares se repitieron. A veces trataban de golpear a Judai con tubos, palos, hubo uno incluso que traía una navaja. Pero, Yubel siempre lo protegía._

—Comprendo —dijo Yugi, ahora que sabía la historia completa, no tenía motivos para intentar algo contra Yubel—. No se preocupen, nadie volverá a intentar separarlos.

Yugi se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

—Gracias, Yugi-san —murmuró Judai.

El Rey de los Juegos sólo se volvió y asintió, y luego salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a la enfermería, tenía que decirle al director Samejima y a los otros, que no había razón para preocuparse por Yubel. No les diría lo que el espíritu le había mostrado, esos eran recuerdos que pertenecían a Yubel y a Judai, y él no era nadie para revelárselos a otras personas, los demás tendrían que conformarse sólo con su palabra.

.-.-.-.

Judai había estado pensando en las palabras que Fujiwara le había dicho, sobre Haou y que Yubel era su guardián. Tras darle muchas vueltas se dio cuenta que las cosas coincidían, Yubel siempre lo había protegido, y él muchas veces, en su infancia, se había sentido sólo, incompleto, pero todos esos sentimientos se habían desvanecido cuando sostuvo la carta de Yubel en sus manos. Y, meses después, cuando los separaron, habían regresado.

—Yubel —preguntó Judai, dispuesto a aclarar sus dudas en ese instante—. ¿Sabes algo sobre Haou?

El espíritu se mostró sorprendido de que supiera algo sobre eso, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que probablemente lo que Fujiwara le había dicho fuera cierto.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre Haou? —preguntó el espíritu luego de salir de su asombro.

—Fujiwara dijo que yo era Haou —le respondió, y sonaba algo afligido—, dijo que mi destino era servir a Zork como uno de sus Asesinos.

—¡Eso es insúltate! —Gritó Yubel, realmente ofendida por lo que ese sujeto le había metido en la cabeza a su amor—. ¡Haou no es el sirviente de nadie! Judai, es cierto, tu eres Haou, el Rey Supremo de la oscuridad, que gobierna sobre todos los espíritus de los duelos, el único capaz de equilibrar al mundo, sellando el poder de las tinieblas y venciendo a la Luz de la Ruina.

Entonces Judai lo comprendió. Esa era la razón por la que había podido enfrentar a las Estrellas Asesinas, y por la que siempre había salido a salvo en sus duelos, incluso en los Yami no Game, también su conexión con los espíritus del duelo. Pero, había otra cosa, cuando había enfrentado a Fujiwara, la noche anterior, se había percatado de que estaban niveles totalmente diferentes.

—Es hora de liberar todo tu potencial, Judai —dijo Yubel, sabiendo perfectamente en lo que pensaba—. Es hora de que obtengas el poder de tus más fieles sirvientes, los tres Demonios Fantasma.

Cuando Yubel menciono las cartas de los Demonios Fantasma, Judai recordó su enfrentamiento contra ellas unos meses atrás. Cuando Kagemaru las había convocado, por un momento, a Judai, le había parecido ver que los tres demonios estaban afligidos, como si les doliera atacarle. Ahora lo sabía, estaban realmente tristes por verse obligadas a atacar a su Rey.

Por otro lado, había tomado una decisión, usaría el poder de Haou, y detendría a Fujiwara, no permitiría que Zork se liberara de su encierro en el infierno.


	10. Capítulo 9: Haou, el robo y el Torneo

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Haou, el Robo y el Torneo**

Cuando Sho regresó al dormitorio después de las clases, para dejar sus cosas, se puso feliz de que Judai estuviera bien. Rápidamente lo puso al corriente de las cosas que habían pasado mientras no había estado.

Aunque Judai habría preferido estar más tiempo a solas con Yubel, al recordar que no había comido nada desde la cena del domingo, no pudo rechazar la cena, por lo que ceno con los demás en la cafetería de Osiris.

Más tarde esa noche, salió a escondidas. Con mucho cuidado se dirigió hacía el dormitorio abandonado. Cuando estuvo en el lugar, Yubel apareció. Habían decidido despertar los poderes de Haou lo antes posible, no sabían cuánto tardaría Fujiwara en hacer su siguiente movimiento, así que, en opinión de Yubel, debían de estar preparados.

El lugar era tan siniestro como Judai recordaba, y lo primero que hizo al entrar fue verificar que a placa con el grabado de los artículos milenarios estuviera en orden. Yubel observó la placa, tratando de sentir la energía del sello. Judai le había contado lo que Daitokuji-sensei le había dicho sobre ese lugar.

—Sí, puedo sentirlo, es un sello poderoso —murmuró, mientras observaba la placa con mucha atención.

Luego de unos minutos, decidió que lo mejor era hacer lo que planeaban rápido.

—Bien, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —preguntó Judai.

Yubel sonrió y luego comenzó a explicarle.

—Concéntrate, cierra tu mente al exterior, y busca en lo más profundo de tu mente —le susurró.

Judai estuvo varios minutos tratando de despejar su mente. La noche estaba silenciosa, y a pesar de que estaban dentro del edificio, el aire se filtraba por las ventanas rotas hacía ya mucho tiempo. De pronto, Judai sintió como si algo succionara su propia conciencia.

Se encontró en una extraña habitación, había muchos espejos rodeándole, y frente a él estaba una figura dándole la espalda. La persona o lo que fuera, estaba vestida con una armadura negra con dorado y una capa roja. Se volvió, pero Judai no pudo distinguir su rostro, ya que la celada[1] de su yelmo estaba bajada. Sin embargo, en cuanto se percató de la presencia de Judai, lo levanto, dejando ver su rostro. El Hero no pudo disimular su sorpresa y dio un paso a otras. El sujeto, que suponía era Haou, ¡era igual a él!

La única diferencia eran los ojos. Los ojos de Judai eran color avellana, mientras que los de Haou eran color oro. Eran unos ojos calculadores y fríos, totalmente lo contrario a los de Judai.

—Tardaste demasiado —dijo Haou, y sonrió de forma retorcida, dejando entrever su personalidad fría contraría a la amistosa de Judai—. ¿Usaras el poder, o te quedaras allí como idiota toda la eternidad? —preguntó, al ver que Judai se había quedado paralizado.

El castaño sacudió la cabeza, para despejar su mente. Era cierto, había ido a ese lugar, el rincón más apartado de su mente, para poder liberar el poder de Haou, y tener una oportunidad de vencer a Fujiwara.

—Sí —respondió con seguridad—, lo usaré.

Haou sonrió. El poder de los Oscuro comenzó a manifestarse en el lugar, a través de la armadura de Haou, que despidió un brillo negro. La oscuridad cubrió todo alrededor de Judai, impidiéndole ver lo que sucedía. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró en el dormitorio abandonado. Yubel estaba frente a él, sonriente.

—Bien hecho, Judai —dijo el espíritu—, ahora, debemos apresurarnos, es casi la media noche.

Yubel desapareció y Judai se retiró del lugar, tenía que llegar a su dormitorio antes de que alguien se percatara de lo que no se encontraba en su habitación.

.-.-.-.

Por la mañana, las cosas en la Duel Academy parecían estar normales, aunque sólo era eso, una apariencia, ya que desde que se levantó, Sho noto que algo había cambiado. En primer lugar, Judai se había levantado antes de que el despertador se activara, lo que era muy extrañó. Cuando se despertó, se encontró con que Judai ya estaba vestido y listo para ir a desayunar.

—Aniki ¿te sientes bien? —pregunto el chico de anteojos, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —Preguntó Judai, sin darle mucha importancia—. Me adelantaré, te veo en la cafetería.

—Está bien —respondió Sho, mientras se desperezaba e iba hacía la cómoda para sacar una muda de ropa limpia.

Cuando Judai entró en la cafetería se dio cuenta de que era el único a esa hora. Sacó su PDA. Eran las seis treinta de la mañana, el desayuno no se serviría hasta las siete. Se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se puso a ordenar su baraja. Estaba acomodando sus cartas por tipo, haciendo una pila para Monstruos, otra de Hechizos y una tercera de Trampas. Siempre ordenaba sus cartas así antes de empezar a crear una estrategia, así era más sencillo.

Estaba revisando los monstruos cuando se encontró con un héroe que no recordaba tener en su baraja.

—Héroe Malvado Infernal Gainer —leyó el nombre en voz alta. Nunca había escuchado de esa carta. Siguió revisando el resto de sus cartas, y descubrió muchas cartas similares. Incluso en sus cartas de fusión.

También se encontró con una carta de hechizo, Fusión Oscura.

Yubel apareció, sentada frente a él, y observo la cara de desconcierto que ponía al ver las nuevas cartas.

—¿Sucede algo, Judai? —preguntó el espíritu.

—Estas cartas, nunca las había visto —dijo, y levanto a vista para ver la reacción de Yubel.

—Son parte del poder de Haou, son muy útiles, incrementarán el poder de tu baraja con nuevos y más poderosos combos —respondió Yubel, y comenzó a mostrarle algunos de esos combos a Judai.

.-.-.-.

Uno de los helicópteros privados de Ilusiones Industriales se dirigía hacia la Duel Academy, a bordo viajaba Hayato Maeda, quien había estudiado en esa escuela y, actualmente, era unos de los mejores diseñadores de cartas de la compañía. Había estado investigando por su cuenta sobre Yubel, después de que Pegasus le había hablado al respecto. Lo que había encontrado resultó ser algo muy útil.

Hacía unas horas que le habían informado que Judai estaba en posesión de la carta, por lo que supo que era preciso que su amigo los supiera.

Tan pronto aterrizaron, se sintió aliviado, habían llegado una hora antes de que las clases comenzaran, lo que le daba tiempo para hablar con Judai.

Se dirigió hacia el dormitorio Osiris, sabiendo que su amigo era aficionado a levantarse quince minutos antes de la hora de clases. Se topó con Sho quien bajaba las escaleras. En cuanto su amigo lo vio se le ilumino el rostro.

—Hayato —le saludo el menor, sonriendo con calidez—. Has venido de visita.

—De hecho, he venido a hablar con Judai, es de algo de suma importancia —le respondió, y por la seriedad, Sho supo que hablaba en serio—. ¿Está aún dormido? —preguntó, recordando los hábitos de su amigo.

—No, debe de estar en la cafetería, se levantó más temprano hoy —respondió Sho, y ambos se dirigieron hacía ese lugar.

La cafetería ya presentaba más actividad a esa hora. Divisaron a su amigo en una de las mesas del fondo. Sho sólo vio a Judai, pero Hayato vio también al espíritu de Yubel. Era tan imponente como había pensado. Se acercaron.

—Aniki —lo llamó Sho, Judai se volvió y sonrió, al ver que Hayato había venido a visitarlos. Estaba más cambiado que la última vez, era extraño verlo con traje y corbata.

—Recordando los viejos tiempos —dijo Judai, en cuanto sus amigos estuvieron más cerca.

—Un poco —respondió Hayato sonriendo, pero luego su semblante se puso serio—. Hay algo muy importante que debemos hablar, es sobre lo que ha estado ocurriendo.

Judai también se puso serio, y el espíritu de Yubel, tras de él, resoplo enfadada, haciendo que Hayato tragara, era aterrador. Yubel se dio cuenta de que podía verla, y sonrió con malicia, asustándolo más.

—Será mejor que hablemos en un lugar más seguro —dijo Judai. Los dos salieron de la cafetería, pero Sho prefirió quedarse, aunque se moría de curiosidad por lo que hablarían, la forma en la que se referían al tema le dejo muy en claro que no debía involucrase, si era algo importante, ya se lo dirían más tarde.

Entraron al cuarto de Judai, donde podrían hablar tranquilos.

—Lo que tengo que decirles es sobre Yubel —dijo Hayato y, ante las miradas asesinas de la mencionada y de Judai, se apresuró a agregar—, no es algo malo, o puede serlo, dependiendo del punto de vista.

Tragó y decidió decirlo sin rodeos.

—Desde que todo este asunto comenzó, decidí investigar. Obtuve acceso a la base de datos donde se almacenan los archivos de todas las cartas que han sido creadas. Buscaba la información sobre Yubel, y me percate de algo, el efecto de Yubel dice que, "cuando es destruida, salvo por su propio efecto, puedes convocar desde la mano, deck o cementerio a Yubel - Terror Encarnado".

"Comencé a buscar los archivos de esta nueva carta, y me percaté de que existe otro nivel más, Yubel - La Peor Pesadilla, sin embargo, ambas cartas tenían su respectivo archivo incompleto y sólo se conservan los nombres.

Se detuvo para tomar algo de aire, y luego prosiguió:

—Comparamos los archivos con los datos de las cartas que han sido impresas y distribuidas, y nos enteramos que las cartas fueron robadas poco después de su creación. Eso no es todo, tengo la sospecha de que, de alguna manera, esas cartas se encuentran en esta academia. No tengo pruebas, pero, lo más posible es que quien está detrás de esto, sea la misma persona que ha vuelto a revivir los juegos de lo oscuro.

Judai meditó las palabras de Hayato. En el pasado, había buscado por muchas tiendas de juegos la carta del siguiente nivel de Yubel, pero no había encontrado nada. Seguramente quien había robado esas cartas, lo había hecho para evitar que el máximo potencial de Yubel pudiera ser usado en un duelo.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pudo ser? —preguntó Judai.

—No, pero, encontré algo que puede darnos una pista —Hayato sacó unas hojas, y se las paso a Judai.

—Kagemaru —susurró Judai. La hoja era una página de un registro de empleados, con la información de Kagemaru.

—Parece ser que el Presidente Kagemaru trabajaba en el área de desarrollo de cartas de la compañía, entes de ser contratado por la Kaiba Corp para trabajar en la Duel Academy. Hace ocho años, cuando las cartas de Yubel fueron impresas, él fue el último que tuvo contacto con ellas. Sin embargo, hace unos días murió, por lo que no podemos saber si él fue quien las robo realmente.

—Es el mismo sujeto que retiró los sellos y me sacó del templo —dijo Yubel, observando la foto—. Ese mismo día, por la noche, intentó traerme a este lugar, pero algo sucedió. No supe que paso, ya que una poderosa energía oscura me impidió usar mis poderes, hasta que los científicos de Pegasus me encontraron.

—Es todo lo que puedo decirles —dijo Hayato, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta—, continuare investigando, pero mientras tanto, toma esto, podría ser muy útil —Hayato sacó dos cartas de su saco y se las arrojó a Judai, quien la atrapó en el aire. Luego hizo una señal con su mano a modo de despedida, y salió de la habitación.

Judai observo las cartas, eran dos hechizos, uno común y otro de campo.

—Vínculo de Héroe y Coliseo Salvaje —leyó, luego reviso sus efectos y sonrió, definitivamente le serían útiles.

.-.-.-.

Ese día le resulto más difícil de lo habitual concentrarse en sus clases. Lo que Hayato había dicho continuó dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Sho y los demás lo veían con preocupación. Desde hacía unos días que las cosas no eran nada comunes, bueno, tan comunes como fuera posible en esa academia.

Durante la clase del Profesor Chronos, se escuchó un mensaje por el altavoz pidiendo que los alumnos se reunieran en la arena central de duelos para un anunció importante.

Los alumnos emocionados contentaban lo que sucedía, no sabían que se anunciaría, pero, sí que sería algo grande.

Judai se sentó junto con los demás. Sho comentaba emocionado, lo que pasaba, mientras, Asuka hablaba con Judai, desde hacía varios días que no lo veía salvo en clases, y comenzaba a preocuparse, aun cuando los demás le aseguraban que todo estaba bien.

El profesor Chronos habló por el micrófono para pedir que se hiciera silencio.

Entonces, ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos los presentes, Seto Kaiba entro a la arena. El profesor Chronos le entrego el micrófono y Kaiba se dirigió a los presentes.

—Me complace anunciarles la realización de un torneó único en su estilo —habló, y todos se mostraron emocionados ante estas palabras—. Los mejores duelistas del mundo vendrán a esta academia en un mes, tanto profesionales como representantes de otras Academias de Duelo. Incluso los finalistas de Ciudad Batallas participaremos. Estén preparados, porque en un mes, deberán demostrarle al mundo, que está es la mejor academia de todas.

Kaiba abandono el lugar, con los gritos y comentarios entusiastas de todos. Fuera de la arena, Pegasus estaba de pie.

—Espero que tengas razón —dijo Kaiba.

—No te preocupes, Kaiba-boy, estoy seguro de que quien sea que este tras los sucesos que han ocurrido estos últimos días, saldrá de las sombras con esto.

—Más te vale —dijo Kaiba y se alejó hacia la salida.

—Oh, Kaiba-boy, ten por seguro que nos veremos las caras en el torneo, y esta vez sin objetos milenarios.

—No estarás pensando en participar —dijo Kaiba.

—Porque no, hace mucho que deseo desempolvar mi baraja, y esta es la ocasión perfecta.

—Entonces, te aplastaré en el torneo.

—Ya lo veremos, Kaiba-boy —susurró, mientras sonreía maliciosamente, ya deseaba tener un buen duelo, lo necesitaba, después de todo el estrés que le habían generado los últimos acontecimientos.

* * *

**[1]Celada**: Pieza de la armadura que servía para cubrir y resguardar la cabeza. Es la parte móvil de algunos yelmos que se alzaba o bajaba sostenido de dos ejes a los lados del mismo, en la cual tenía orificios para ver, y en la cual el guerrero se protegía.


	11. Capítulo 10: Hell Kaiser

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Hell Káiser**

Dos semanas antes del anuncio del torneo.

La oscura figura se movió con agilidad entré los edificios de Ciudad Domino. La noche le daba el camuflaje necesario, haciendo que nadie se percatara de su presencia. Tenía una misión que cumplir, debía despertar la oscuridad del corazón de Káiser Ryo. Sabía que no podía fallar, nadie le fallaba al Señor Oscuro Zork.

Se detuvo en la azotea de un edificio, frente a este, en una colina, estaba el majestuoso Domo de Duelos de la Kaiba Corp. Esa noche, Káiser se enfrentaría en duelo contra Edo Phoenix. Prometía ser un duelo espectacular, sin embargo, el ser que esperaba paciente su momento, ya sabía el resultado. Edo vencería al Káiser de forma humillante, destruyendo el espíritu de lucha del antes mejor duelista de la Duel Academy. Ese sería el momento que aprovecharía para despertar la oscuridad que dormía en lo más profundo de su alma. Pronto el Káiser sería parte de las Estrellas Asesinas.

Esperó pacientemente, mientras la media noche se acercaba cada vez más, las personas abandonaban el Domo. Pronto no quedaría nadie. Vio la limusina de Edo Phoenix, alejarse calle abajo, hacía la Zona turística de la ciudad, donde, imaginó, Edo debería estarce hospedando. Esperó un poco más, antes de volver a moverse a través de las sombras.

Se detuvo en un callejón y esperó su momento.

Finalmente, vio a un enojado Káiser acercarse a donde él estaba. Era el momento de hacer su trabajo. El momento de atraer a otra alma a la oscuridad.

—Te humillo —dijo, cuando el Káiser pasó cerca de él—, he visto muchos duelos, y ese fue patético.

El Káiser se detuvo, y observo a quien había hablado. Era una persona de estatura media, con una capucha negra que evitaba ver sus ojos, por lo que único que podía distinguir era su boca y parte de la nariz. Una mueca burlona estaba dibujada en su rostro. El Káiser apretó los puños. Lo único que le faltaba era que alguien le restregara en la cara el fracaso de esa noche. Suficiente había tenido con la humillación que había recibido a manos de Edo.

—Eres patético, Káiser —dijo la persona, y desplegó un Duel Disk—. Pero, te mostraré el verdadero poder, en un Yami no Game.

La mención de los Juegos de los Oscuro, hizo que Káiser Ryo se tensara. Ya se había topado con ellos hacía unos meses en la Duel Academy, y sabía lo peligroso que podía ser. Aunque tampoco podía estar seguro si ese sujeto estaba realmente convocando los Yami no Game, o sólo era un farsante, como tantos que había por allí, aprovechándose de las leyendas urbanas para asaltar a los duelistas incautos.

Un círculo de llamas azules los rodeó, impidiendo que alguno de los dos escapara.

Ryo encendió su Duel Disk y se preparó para el duelo.

Káiser: 4000 — Duelista Oscuro: 4000

—Bien empiezo —dijo el Duelista Oscuro, mientras robaba carta—. Primero, activare mi carta de Hechizo, "Razonamientos", mi oponente declara un nivel de monstruo, y yo robo cartas hasta que obtenga un monstruo que pueda ser convocado de forma normal, sin embargo, si el monstruo es del nivel declarado por mí oponente, todas las cartas se van al cementerio, sino, lo convoco de forma especial y las demás cartas se van al cementerio.

—Nivel cuatro —dijo el Káiser sin inmutarse.

Él Duelista oscuro robo y luego sonrió al ver lo que había sacado.

—Convoco al "Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos" (ATK: 2400 — DEF: 2000, nivel 7, oscuridad, dragón) —el amenazante dragón apareció, soltando un rugido impresiónate—. Ahora, convoco al "Caballero del Armagedón" en ataque (ATK: 1400 — DEF: 1200, nivel 4, oscuridad, guerrero, efecto) —Un guerrero vestido con una armadura negra, que sostenía una espada y usaba una capa roja apreció en el campo—. Y ahora, gracias a su efecto, puedo enviar un monstruo de oscuridad desde mi deck al cementerio —dijo, mientras tomaba su mazo, tomo la carta "Dragón de Tres Cuernos" y la echó en la ranura de su cementerio—. Dejo una carta tapada y terminó.

—Mi turno, robó —declaró el Káiser, vio la carta que había robado y sonrió—. Activo la carta hechizo, "Polimerización", para fusionar a mis dos "Ciber Dragones" y formar al poderoso "Ciber Dragón de Dos Cabezas" (ATK: 2800 — DEF: 2100, nivel 8, luz, maquina, efecto) —un imponente dragón mecánico apareció en el campo, sus dos cabezas se fijaron en los monstruos oponentes y rigieron como intentando intimidarlos—. Y gracias a su efecto puede atacar dos veces por turno —dijo sonreído—. ¡Ataca al Dragón Negro! —Ordenó, una de las cabezas del dragón disparo un potente rayo desde su boca que hizo desaparecer al dragón en una explosión, los puntos de vida del duelista oscuro se redujeron en cuatrocientos—. Y aun no acaba, aquí está mi segundo golpe —la segunda cabeza hizo lo mismo que la primera, pero esta vez contra el "Caballero del Armagedón", causándole otros mil cuatrocientos puntos de daño al oponente—. Colocó una carta, y terminó.

Káiser: 4000 — Duelista Oscuro: 2200.

—Mi turno —el duelista oscuro robó carta, sonrió y luego la coloco en su mano, selecciono otra y declaro—. Convoco al 2Dragón Armado Oscuro" (ATK: 2800 — DEF: 1000, nivel 7, oscuridad, dragón, efecto), puedo convocarlo de forma especial cuando tengo exactamente tres monstruos de oscuridad en mi cementerio —el dragón era igual al que había visto usar a Manjoume, sólo que este era totalmente negro, una fuerza oscura apareció junto con el monstruo, el aire se sentía pesado, no había duda, era un Yami no Game real—. Ahora, puedo activar su efecto, retirando del juego, desde mi cementerio, un monstruo de oscuridad, puedo destruir una carta en el campo.

—¿Eso significa que…? —murmuró Ryo sorprendido, mientras su mirada se desviaba a su propio Dragón.

—Así es, despídete de tu monstruo —dijo el duelista oscuro—. ¡Retiro mi "Dragón de Tres Cuernos" para destruir a tu "Ciber Dragón de Dos Cabezas"! —el "Dragón de Tres Cuernos" salió por la ranura del cementerio, el Duelista Oscuro la tomó, y la guardo dentro de su abrigo. El "Dragón Armado Oscuro" alzó su garra, con la que cortó en dos al "Ciber Dragón de Dos Cabezas", que desapareció en una explosión—. Vuelvo a utilizar su efecto, retiro del juego a mi "Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos", para destruir tu carta tapada —el proceso se repitió revelando la carta de trampa "Llamada de los Condenados"—. ¡Activo la carta trampa, "Regreso de la Dimensión Diferente", pagando la mitad de mis puntos de vida puedo convocar de forma especial el mayor número posible de monstruos que hayan sido removidos del juego, así que mis dos dragones vuelven!

"Dragón de Tres cuernos" (ATK: 2850 — DEF: 2350, nivel 8, oscuridad, dragón).

En el campo del duelista oscuro se alzaban poderosos los tres dragones. El antiguo Káiser de la Duel Academy miraba con odio a su oponente, una expresión que nunca antes había mostrado su rostro durante un duelo. Sin embargo, esa noche había sido aplastado en dos ocasiones.

—Eres débil —dijo su oponente—. ¿Sabes por qué?

—No me interesa escucharte —le espetó molesto—, termina este duelo ahora.

—Por eso eres débil, respetas demasiado a tus oponentes. En los duelos no debes mostrar misericordia, destroza a tus enemigos sin piedad, ya que ellos no te tendrán piedad a ti. ¡Ahora, a través del ataque de mis Dragones oscuros, desaparece Káiser, para que pueda revivir Hell Káiser!

El ataque de los tres dragones golpeo a Ryo arrojándolo varios metros.

Káiser: 0 — Duelista Oscuro: 1100.

.-.-.-.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Ryo había sido vencido en un duelo por Ed Phoenix. La primera derrota de Káiser en la liga profesional. Sin embargo, desde su derrota, algo había cambiado.

Era domingo por la mañana y Sho, Asuka, Misawa, Manjoume y Fubuki estaban en la cafetería del Osiris Red, esperando a Judai, que aún estaba durmiendo. Entonces, Misawa recordó que en el último número de la Duel Magazine se había hablado de Ryo, así que decidió sacar el ejemplar para mostrárselo a los demás.

—Un artículo sobre Ryo, parece que le va bien —dijo Asuka, feliz de que su amigo estuviera teniendo una buena carrera.

—Según esto —dijo Misawa—, sólo ha tenido una derrota de los veinte duelos que ha tenido desde que entró a la liga, contra Ed Phoenix.

_Y como el Fénix —_leyó Misawa_—, que en este caso es una gran ironía, considerando contra quien tuvo su primera derrota, el antiguo mejor estudiante de la Duel Academy se ha alzado con una racha de victorias aplastantes. Ya que, en los últimos cinco duelos, ha vencido a todos sus oponentes, quienes no han sido capaces de bajarle un solo punto de vida._

_Sin duda, el ahora auto nombrado Hell Káiser, se postula a ser uno de los mejores duelistas del mundo. Su nuevo estilo de duelo brutal e intimidante le ha valido una posición top entre los duelistas novatos que debutaron este año en la liga._

Las sonrisas se apagaron en los rostros de los que escuchaban. Sho en especial, parecía muy afectado.

—¡Ese no es mi onii-sama —dijo, sin poder creer lo que decía ese artículo—, mi hermano en un duelista que lucha con honor y respeto a sus oponentes!

Nadie fue capaz de decir nada, era cierto, el Ryo que ellos conocían no actuaba de la forma en la que decía el artículo. Algo había pasado.

No eran los únicos alterados con esta noticia. En su oficina, el Director Samejima, veía con tristeza en su televisor uno de los últimos duelos de su antiguo alumno.

—Ryo, ¿Qué sucedió? —Murmuró, mientras apagaba la televisión—, haz olvidado el respeto y todas las otras cosas que te enseñe.

.-.-.-.

Hacía ya tres días que el Torneo había sido anunciado. En la Duel Academy los duelos de práctica se habían incrementado, y las ventas de la tienda de cartas de Tome-san se habían disparado. Todos querían las mejores cartas y las mejores estrategias para tener una posibilidad para llegar alto en el torneo. Sabían que los mejores duelistas de todos los tiempos estarían allí, y querían demostrar que ellos también tenían lo necesario para estar algún día en la liga Profesional.

Judai, Asuka, Misawa y Sho estaban en la tienda de Tome-san, sentados en una de las mesas, mientras hablaban sobre el torneo. En ese momento, Fubuki entró y se dirigió hacia ellos tan pronto como los vio.

—Qué bueno que los encuentro —dijo, se veía agitado—. Los había estado buscando, es Ryo.

Los presentes se tensaron al escuchar el nombre.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a mi nii-sama? —preguntó Sho con preocupación.

Fubuki negó con la cabeza, dio un profundo respiro y luego contesto.

—Está aquí, ha venido a la academia, y en estos momentos, ha desafiado al Director Samejima a un duelo.

Tan pronto como escucharon eso, los presentes se levantaron.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Judai.

—En la arena de duelos.

No se dijo nada en todo el camino, todos se concentraban en sus propios pensamientos mientras corrían al lugar. Ninguno de ellos quería creer que el Káiser se había convertido en un duelista cruel y despiadado, hasta que lo vieran con sus propios ojos.

Entraron a la arena. En al campo, el impresionante Ciber Dragón Final (ATK: 4000 — DEF: 2800, nivel 10, luz, maquina, efecto) se alzaba majestuoso. Mientras que el Director tenía a un poderoso Ciber Ogro 2 (ATK: 2600 — DEF: 1900, nivel 7, tierra, maquina, efecto), aunque no era nada contra el poder del Dragón de Ryo.

Hell Káiser: 2500 — Samejima: 1800

Sho quedó paralizado en cuanto vio a su hermano. Era totalmente opuesto a la persona con la que había crecido. El Ryo que estaba en la arena vestía totalmente de negro, y tenía una expresión de despreció, que miraba a su oponente como si se tratara de un insecto al que debía de aplastar.

—Este es el final, Samejima —dijo con una voz potente llena de odio y resentimiento—, porque no te ahorras una humillación y me dices de una vez por todas donde está el mazo del inframundo. Si me lo dices, tal vez te tenga algo de misericordia.

—No sé qué es lo que te ha pasado, pero, te venceré y te sacaré de la oscuridad.

—Inténtalo, viejo —dijo Ryo, con un tono cargado de desprecio—. Mi turno, robo. Y ahora, mi "Ciber Dragón Final2, destroza a su Ciber Ogro.

El dragón se preparó para atacar con todo su poder al monstruo enemigo, soltó el golpe y, para sorpresa de todos, Samejima sonrió.

—Activo la trampa "Cilindros Mágicos" —anunció—, y sabes lo que significa, ahora tu ataque se devolverá contra ti.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro viejo, carta trampa "Disruptor de Trampa", puedo activarla cuando mi oponente activa una trampa en la Battle Phase, niega la activación de la trampa y la destruye.

El ataque del Dragón continuó destruyendo al Ciber Ogro.

—Terminó.

Hell Káiser: 2500 — Samejima: 400.

—Mi turno, robo —Samejima observo su mano, no tenía nada que pudiera contra el monstruo del Káiser, lo único que podía hacer era reforzar su defensa, aunque no era mucho—. Convoco a "Cyber Esper" en defensa (ATK: 1200 — DEF: 1800, nivel 4, fuego, maquina, efecto). Terminó.

—Eso es todo, eres más patético de lo que pensé, la habilidad de perforación de mi Ciber Dragón acabara con esto enseguida —robó carta y sonrió de forma maliciosa—. ¡"Ciber Dragón Final" aplasta sus puntos de vida!

Las tres cabezas del Dragón crearon un potente rayo que ilumino el lugar, mientras el monstruo de Samejima era destruido y con él sus puntos de vida.

Hell Káiser: 2500 — Samejima: 0.

El director se desplomó en el suelo. Hell Káiser se acercó a donde estaba y tomó del suelo un extraño artefacto que se le había caído a su oponente en el momento del impacto final. Sonrió de forma triunfante cuando lo tuvo en sus manos. Era la llave para remover el sello del mazo del inframundo.

Estaba a punto de salir de la arena, cuando reparo en los presentes. Judai lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable, Sho tenía los ojos llorosos y una expresión que exigía respuestas, Asuka parecía decepcionada, mientras que Fubuki y Misawa lo miraban con furia ante lo que había hecho.

Sin prestarles más atención, los pasó de largo, pero, la voz entrecortada de su hermano pequeño lo detuvo.

—¿Por qué, nii-sama? —se volvió y lo encontró llorando.

—Porque ese es el verdadero poder.

—¡Káiser! —dijo Judai, con un tono frío que pocas veces, si es que ninguna, le habían escuchado.

—Ya nos veremos en el torneo, Haou —dijo el Hell Káiser y salió de la arena.

Judai lo miró alejarse, sus ojos eran de un color dorado. Yubel apareció tras de él.

—Lo sacaré de las tinieblas —prometió.

Sho lo vio esperanzado. Sabía que si alguien era capaz de devolverle al hermano que había perdido en las tinieblas, ese era Judai.


	12. Capítulo 11: Desde un mundo de memorias

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Desde un Mundo de Memorias**

Los días pasaban y en la Duel Academy cada día estaban más emocionados por el torneo que estaba cada vez más cerca.

Judai, Sho, Manjoume, Misawa, Fubuki y Asuka estaban en esos momentos en la clase de Estrategias, impartida por Yugi Muto.

—El One Turn Kill —explicaba el Rey de los Juegos—, Muerte en un Turno, abreviado comúnmente como OTK, es, como su nombre lo indica, cuando un jugador gana el duelo en un solo turno. Esto, por lo general, se logra con un combo muy poderoso, teniendo las cartas adecuadas en la mano y el control sobre el Duelo. Cuando la victoria se logra en el primer turno, es comúnmente llamado First Turn Kill, Muerte en el Primer Turno, abreviado como FTK. Existe una gran variedad de estrategias con distintos combos que logran el OTK.

Sho no podía concentrarse en la clase, ya que su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que le había pasado a su hermano. Nunca pensó que algo como eso fuera a ocurrir, estaba deprimido y angustiado por lo que pudiera pasar a partir de ahora.

Poco después de que su hermano se hubiera marchado, Judai les había contado sobre una nueva amenaza que se cernía sobre la Duel Academy. Habían pensado que ese año sería tranquilo a diferencia del anterior, pero, con todo lo que había pasado, sus esperanzas se habían agotado. Su vista se dirigió a hacia Judai que en esos momentos estaba tomando algunos apuntes. Desde hacía unas semanas, Judai parecía poner más atención a sus clases lo cual, hasta cierto punto, resultaba un tanto extraño. Era uno de los cambios que había experimentado en los últimos días, por ejemplo, ahora se levantaba más temprano y era un poco más serio.

Concentró nuevamente su atención en la clase. Reviso el reloj que se encontraba en la esquina el pizarrón electrónico, faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase terminara, y ya todos estaban guardando sus cosas, las clases del profesor Muto siempre terminaban un poco antes de la hora, no mucho, pero si por lo general cinco minutos antes.

—Bien, para la próxima clase quiero un ensayo de dos mil palabras sobre un mazo cuya estrategia se base en un combo OTK —dijo Yugi, antes de que los chicos comenzaran a abandonar el aula.

—Vaya —dijo Judai mientras se estiraba al salir del salón—, debo admitir que la clase de Estrategias es más divertida ahora que cuando la daba el Profesor Satou.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, aunque sólo en eso, inútil —dijo Manjoume.

—Aunque ahora nos toca otra aburrida clase de química con el profesor Satou. Era más divertida cuando la daba Daitoukuji-sensei, entonces tenía que ver con los duelos, deteste que cambiaran alquimia por eso —se quejó Judai.

—Siempre me pregunte algo —dijo Sho—, si esta es una escuela de duelos, ¿por qué tenemos que tomar también las clases comunes?

—En realidad es muy cansillo —le respondió Misawa—, para que el gobierno pueda tomar como válidos el título que se obtiene tras finalizar en la Duel Academy, también deben aprobarse las materias de un instituto ordinario.

—Bueno, estamos aquí, es hora de aburrirnos —dijo Judai, al tiempo que entraban al aula de química.

El profesor Satou entró en el momento exacto que sonaba la campana.

—Bien, ahora estudiaremos como medir los valores de pH en ácidos y bases —dijo tan pronto como había entrado—, abran sus libros en la página ciento treinta.

Tal y como Judai había dicho fue una clase más bien aburrida. Parecía que era una mañana común en la Duel Academy. El receso de la tarde había llegado, y los estudiantes se dirigían a las cafeterías de sus respectivos dormitorios para comer algo antes de las clases de la tarde.

Judai y Sho caminaban hacia el dormitorio Osiris cuando unos chicos les cerraron el paso. Eran tres estudiantes de Ra, uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el líder, tenía un extraño sombrero similar a la cabeza de un dinosaurio. Preparó su disco de duelo.

—Así que tú eres Judai Yuki —habló, con un tono desafiante—, dicen que eres el mejor duelista de la Duel Academy, así que he venido a comprobarlo.

—¿Eres de primero? —preguntó Sho, no era extraño que los de primero, en los dormitorios Ra y Obelisk, buscaran a los estudiantes mayores del dormitorio Osiris y los retaran a un duelo.

—Así es, y no puedo creer que un estudiante de Osiris, que se supone es el peor de todos los dormitorios, sea considerado el mejor duelista de la academia.

Yubel apareció tras de Judai y miró al estudiantes con enojo. Judai sabía que intentaría hacerle algo por lo que había dicho, así que se volvió y le indico con un movimiento de cabeza que no hiciera nada.

—Resolveré esto con un duelo —dijo Judai y activo su Duel Disk.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Tiranno Kenzan —se presentó el duelista de Ra, mientras colocaba su mazo en la ranura de su Duel Disk.

Judai: 4000 — Kenzan: 4000.

—Comienzo —dijo Judai mientras sacaba su primera mano—, coloco una carta y termino.

—¿Sólo eso? —se mofó Tiranno.

Sho frunció el ceño, no era común que Judai comenzará un duelo de esa forma. Esa era una confirmación más de que algo había cambiado en su amigo.

—Bien, mi turno —dijo Kenzan, mientras sacaba carta—. Convoco a "Gilasaurus" en modo de ataque (ATK: 1400 — DEF: 400, nivel 4, tierra, dinosaurio, efecto).

Un dinosaurio parecido a un velociraptor apareció en el campo, observo a Judai y gruño.

—Cuando lo convoco, puedo tratarlo como una convocación especial, si lo hago, mi oponente puede convocar un monstruo de forma especial desde su cementerio. Por suerte para mí, no tienes ningún monstruo en tu cementerio. Pero, aun no termino, convoco de forma especial un segundo "Gilasaurus". Y ahora los sacrifico para convocar al poderoso "Ultimate Tyranno" en ataque (ATK: 3000 — DEF: 2200, nivel 8, tierra, dinosaurio, efecto).

Un enorme dinosaurio con púas en la espalda apareció frente a Kenzan y rugió, dando la ilusión de que la tierra temblaba.

—Ahora, "Ultimate Tyranno", ataca sus puntos de vida.

El enorme monstruo golpeo a Judai con su cola, haciendo que sus puntos de vida se redujeran considerablemente.

Judai: 1000 — Kenzan: 4000.

—Coloco una carta y termino —prosiguió Kenzan—. Parece que no eres tan bueno como decían los rumores.

—La verdad es que, aún no he comenzado —respondió Judai al tiempo que sacaba carta—, bien, activo el Hechizo, "Fusión Oscura". Esto me permite enviar monstruos materiales de fusión al cementerio, para convocar un monstruo fusión de tipo demonio. Así que envió de mi mano "Granmarg el Monarca de la Roca" (ATK: 2600) y al "Héroe Malvado Malicious Edge" (ATK: 2600), para invocar al "Héroe Malvado Gaia Oscuro" (ATK: ? — DEF: 0, nivel 8, tierra, demonio, efecto).

Una especie de demonio hecho de roca gris apareció en el campo, extendió sus alas creando una corriente de energía oscura.

—¿Qué es ese monstruo? —preguntó Sho, sorprendido, Judai jamás había jugado un monstruo como ese.

—Ahora —dijo Judai—, activo la carta trampa, "Tributo Torrencial", se activa cuando un monstruo es convocado, destruye todos los monstruos en el campo.

—Ja, eso también acabara con tu monstruo —se rió Kenzan.

Un enorme torrente de agua golpeo a los monstruos en el campo. El "Ultimate Tyranno" de Kenzan se destruyó, pero el monstruo de Judai permaneció inmutable.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el duelista de Ra, sorprendido.

—Un monstruo convocado con "Fusión Oscura" no es afectado por efectos de monstruos, hechizos o trampas en el turno que fue convocado —explicó Judai, mientras sonreía.

—Eso no importa, tu monstruo no tiene puntos de ataque —dijo Kenzan.

—Ah, olvide decirlo, los puntos de ataque de Gaia Oscuro son iguales a la suma total de los puntos de ataque de los monstruos usados en su fusión.

"Héroe Malvado Gaia Oscuro" (ATK: 5200).

—¡Cinco mil docientos! —exclamo sorprendido el dino-duelista.

—"Héroe Malvado Gaia Oscuro", acaba con este duelo —ordenó Judai calmadamente. El monstruo ataco con sus poderosas garras, reduciendo los puntos de vida de Kenzan a cero.

Judai: 1000 — Kenzan: 0.

—¡Gotcha! —dijo Judai, retomando su camino hacia la cafetería de Osiris Red.

—¡Espérame, Aniki! —gritó Sho, que se había quedado atrás, debido a la sorpresa de ver al nuevo monstruo de Judai. Echo a correr tras de él para alcanzarlo.

.-.-.-.

La noche llegó y un misterioso viento helado recorrió la isla. Algo estaba por suceder. Debían ser las doce cuando Yugi despertó con un presentimiento muy extraño. No había tenido esa sensación en años, desde que fue a Egipto para descubrir el pasado del faraón.

Estuvo dando vueltas en la cama unos minutos, esperando que el sueño le llegara, pero al poco tiempo, se rindió. Se levantó y fue hacia la pequeña nevera. Saco un poco de leche y luego puso agua en la cafetera, en el pasado, cuando no podía dormir, una taza de café con leche siempre le ayudaba.

Observo algo extraño en su mazo, que se encontraba en un pequeño buró junto a la cama, una carta estaba brillando. Se acercó y la tomó, era el Mago Oscuro. Su presentimiento se acrecentó. Por un segundo creyó que haber visto pasar una sombra frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, que tenía una pequeña ventana en la parte superior. Apagó la cafetera y salió. No parecía haber nada. Creyendo que seguramente se había tratado de su imaginación, estaba a punto de volver adentro. Pero, nuevamente la figura apareció. Esta vez cerca del bosque.

Entró a su habitación y tomó su baraja y su Duel Disk, sus instintos le decían que no se trataba de un enemigo, pero, aun así, prefería estar preparado.

Salió, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde la había visto por última vez a la extraña figura. No había nadie. Estaba por irse, cuando la volvió a ver, estaba en el sendero que se dirigía hacia el dormitorio abandonado. Yugi no había estado allí en los pocos meses que llevaba en la isla, dos en una semana, pero ya había escuchado los rumores de lo que había ocurrido allí y ya sabía cuál era el sendero por el que se llegaba a él.

Corrió hacía ese sitio. Una vez más había perdido la pista de la persona o espíritu al que seguía.

Escuchó una risa femenina y juguetona. Y pudo ver a la figura frente a él, a unos doscientos metros, sin embargo, debido a que era una noche algo nublada por lo cual no podía contar con la luz de la luna ni la de las estrellas, no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba. Al menos ahora sabía que se trataba de una chica.

—¡Espera! —exclamo el rey de los juegos, pero la chica se echó a correr. Sin pensarlo dos veces la siguió.

Le perdió nuevamente el rastro frente al dormitorio abandonado. Escruto el área por unos minutos, tratando de encontrarla, pero no había nadie. Estaba punto de rendirse, cuando escucho nuevamente su risa en el interior del edificio. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se adentró en el lugar.

Se halló en un enorme salón, que supuso era el vestíbulo de lo que en algún momento había sido un lugar muy elegante. Pero, lo que llamo su atención fue una placa con los siete Artículos Milenarios grabados y una serie de inscripciones de símbolos raros que no reconoció.

Se acercó para observar mejor la placa. Había una extraña energía a su alrededor. Estaba por tocarla, cuando la risa se escuchó nuevamente.

Se volvió, y vio que la persona a la que había estado siguiendo estaba frente a él.

De pronto, las luces se encendieron, algo que no debería pasar, debido al deterioro del lugar.

Frente a él estaba una chica de cabello castaño y piel morena, vestida con ropas egipcias, se parecía mucho a la Chica maga Oscura. La reconoció, la había visto en el mundo de las memorias del faraón.

—¿Mana? —preguntó, recordando su nombre.

—Te dije que se acordaba de mí, Atem —dijo la chica sonriendo.

De una de las puertas laterales, que por el letrero, aunque un poco gastado a un reconocible, se podía deducir que en algún tiempo fue la cafetería, una versión morena de Yugi apareció.

—¡Atem! —exclamó Yugi, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, nunca pensó que volvería a verlo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, aiboh —dijo el faraón sonriendo.

—¿Pero cómo? —preguntó Yugi. Desde hacía varios años se había hecho a la idea de que nunca más volvería a ver a su mejor amigo, con el que había vivido tantas cosas.

—No tengo mucho tiempo —dijo Atem—, los dioses sólo me han permitido venir por unas pocas horas, después debo regresar al mundo de los muertos.

—Esto tiene que ver con los hechos que han pasado últimamente —dijo Mana—. Creímos que Zork había sido vencido, pero, nos equivocamos.

—Pero, las puertas del infierno, no volverán a abrirse —dijo Yugi.

—También pensábamos eso —dijo Atem—, pero, Zork creó un plan de emergencia. Dejo todo su poder en tres lapidas con los grabados de tres poderosos monstruos, así, cuando alguien encontrara esas lapidas, él podría usarlo para regresar. Seguramente alguien las encontró y las convirtió en cartas de Duelo.

El silencio inundo el lugar, mientras Yugi pensaba en lo que Atem acababa de decirle. Si Zork aún era una amenaza, ¿no quería eso decir que todos los problemas por los que habían pasado en sus aventuras habían sido en vano?

—Zork debe ser detenido —dijo Mana—. Pero, sin las cartas de dioses será imposible lograrlo, así que lo resolvimos de la mejor manera posible —sonrió de forma cálida y luego sacó tres cartas.

—Estoy seguro de que te serán muy útiles —dijo Atem. Mana le entrego las cartas a Yugi.

El rey de los juegos se quedó paralizado. En sus manos sostenía a Obelisk, Ra y Osiris.

—Yo debo irme, pero estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo, aiboh —se despidió Atem. Comenzó a desaparecer, pero Mana se mantuvo en el lugar, sonriéndole a Yugi.

—Yo me quedare —le aclaró a Yugi—, hasta que todo se resuelva, y poder devolver las cartas de dioses a donde deben de estar.

—Eh, pero, espera, ¿dónde dormirás? —preguntó Yugi, Mana no podía quedarse en la isla y, que supiera, no había habitaciones vacías en los dormitorios.

—Ya todo está arreglado, pero te enteraras mañana —dijo Mana, con un tono de entusiasmo—, pero ahora deberías irte, se hace tarde.

Yugi no sabía que pensar al respecto, se marchó del lugar, sin comprender que es lo que Mana haría para quedarse en la isla. Le había ofrecido su dormitorio por esa noche, pero ella le había rechazado argumentando que ya todo estaba resuelto. Yugi finalmente se dio cuenta de que discutir con ella era caso perdido, además al día siguiente tenía clases.

.-.-.-.

Era un día soleado en la isla, contrastando con la tormentosa noche que habían tenido. La actividad en la Duel Academy ya había comenzado, mientras los estudiantes y profesores se dirigían a sus respectivas aulas para las clases matutinas. Yugi entró en la sala de maestros, al abrir la puerta se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Mana estaba allí, vestida con un traje moderno color azul claro, de los que usan las ejecutivas. Se quedó en shock a ver esa visión. Era algo que no esperaba.

—Ah, profesor Muto —escuchó hablar al profesor Kabayama—, le presentó a la Señorita Mana Ikari, estará con nosotros unos meses como profesora practicante.

—Es un placer —dijo Mana, y le guiño el ojo a Yugi.

—Ah, claro, encantado, Ikari-san —respondió Yugi, saliendo de su sorpresa.

—Por favor llámeme Mana —dijo la morena, mientras sonreía.

El profesor Kabayama se disculpó y salió de la habitación. En cuanto estuvieron solos Yugi suspiró.

—¿Así que te referías a esto cuando dijiste que todo estaba arreglado? —preguntó, mientras se servía un poco de café, aprovechando que tenía libre el primer periodo.

—Así es, aunque hay una cosa que no he podido resolver —dijo Mana—. No tengo un mazo de duelo.

Yugi casi se atraganta con el café. Era una gran ironía, en una escuela de duelistas sin una baraja, era como ir a la guerra sin pistola a al menos un cuchillo de combate.

—Pensé en los detalles —continuó la egipcia—, para camuflarme, pero ese detalle se me olvido, la única carta que tengo es esta —sacó una copia de la Chica Maga Oscura.

—No me sorprende —murmuró Yugi.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Mana.

—Nada —se apresuró a decir el Rey de los Juegos, para desviar la atención—. Muy bien, vamos —dijo al tiempo que se terminaba su café y tiraba el vaso desechable donde se lo había servido al cesto de la basura.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Mana sin comprender.

—A la tienda de cartas, hay que resolver esto en seguida.

Así los dos salieron rumbo a la tienda de cartas de Tome-san.


	13. Capítulo 12: La nueva profesora

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**La nueva profesora**

La tienda de cartas de Tome-san era uno de los lugares más concurridos de la academia, excepto en horario de clases, en los cuales sólo se podía ver a unos cuantos estudiantes que tuvieran periodo libre. A esa hora, no había nadie más que Tome-san y Zaiko acomodando algunos sobres que acaban de llegar.

Yugi entró al lugar, seguido por Mana.

Desde que había llegado, Mana se había sorprendido de las cosas que veía, todo era muy distinto de cómo había sido en Egipto, tenía que acostumbrarse a la vida moderna.

—Buenos días Yugi —le saludo Tome-san en cuanto los vio llegar. Yugi era uno de los pocos profesores, si es que no el único, que acudía con regularidad a la tienda de cartas. Aunque podría fácilmente informarse de las nuevas cartas, entre otras cosas a través de las revistas y otros medios dedicados a los duelos, siempre había preferido hacerlo con el siempre eficiente sistema de "platicas casuales entre duelistas en las tiendas".

—Necesitamos algunos sobres —dijo el rey de los Juegos—, de preferencia especializados en Lanzadores de Conjuros.

Tome-san pareció pensar un momento, tratando de recordar si tenía algo parecido en su inventarió.

—Creo que quedan algunos —dijo finalmente, luego entró a la trastienda, tardo unos minutos pero finalmente salió con una caja, se veía un poco más vieja que las que tenía en los exhibidores—. Son de hace unos cinco años, de la edición especial de Lanzadores de Conjuros, sólo quedan cinco sobres.

Yugi recordaba esa edición. Muchas cartas de apoyo de los monstruos de ese tipo se habían reeditado en ese pack.

—No se preocupe, está bien con eso, ya nos las arreglaremos para complementarlas con otras cartas —respondió sonriendo.

—Creo haber visto uno de los mazos pre construidos en la bodega —se escuchó la voz de Zaiko, que acabada de terminar de acomodar los sobres en uno de los estantes del centro—. Iré a revisar sí aún está allí.

Después de unos minutos Zaiko volvió con una caja en la que ponía, Juicio del Lanzador de Conjuros. Yugi conocía muy bien ese mazo, Pegasus le había enviado una caja de edición de colección. Nunca la había abierto y la mantenía en exhibición en la tienda de juegos de su abuelito. Aun así conocía muy bien las cartas que contenía, era una buena manera de comenzar a armarlo. Sólo faltaba saber si Mana sabía cómo se jugaba al Duel Monsters en la actualidad.

Yugi pagó cinco mil setecientos cincuenta Yens[1] por el mazo y los sobres de cartas. Para después dirigirse a su habitación, tenían cuarenta minutos para armar algo con eso, según supo, Mana tendría su primera práctica ayudando a Hibiki-sensei en el cuarto periodo, en la clase de duelo básico que se le daba a los de primero.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Yugi se dirigió a su primera clase del día, por suerte habían logrado armar un mazo competitivo con las cartas disponibles. Aunque Yugi tuvo que usar algunas de sus propias cartas para complementarlo. Habían tenido suerte de que en los sobres que habían comprado hubieran salido dos copias de Valquiria de Mago, eso le ayudaría mucho. En cuanto a sus temores de si sabía o no el juego moderno, se habían disipado. Atem le había enseñado a jugarlo, sólo necesitaba un poco de práctica y podría defenderse por sí sola en un duelo. Entró en el aula de estrategias, los alumnos del grupo 3-A ya estaban allí.

—Buenos días clase —saludo como acostumbraba—, hoy continuaremos estudiando los arquetipos, y como armar un mazo funcional haciendo uso correcto de sus fortalezas y debilidades.

.-.-.-.

Judai y los otros chicos entraron en la tienda de Tome-san. Estaba seguro de que ese día lograría atinarle al sándwich del Huevo Dorado.

Como de costumbre, en el receso de la tarde, el lugar estaba repleto. Aunque lograron alcanzar algunos emparedados antes de que se terminaran, las mesas estaban casi llenas en su totalidad, así que optaron por salir a buscar otro lugar donde comer, pero una voz los detuvo.

—¡Judai Aniki! —escucharon.

—Te hablan Judai —dijo Asuka, al ver que Judai ya estaba por salir. Judai se volvió y vio al mismo chico del día anterior en una de las mesas del fondo.

—Es el mismo de ayer —dijo Sho, mientras fruncía el ceño, ya les había contado lo que había pasado a Asuka y los demás.

—¿El de primero? —preguntó Misawa, Sho le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¡Aquí hay lugar! —volvió a gritar. Judai se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a donde estaba.

—Tyranno Kenzan —se presentó ante los demás—, y cualquier amigo de Judai Aniki también es amigo mío.

—Gracias, supongo —dijo Asuka—, Asuka Tenjouin —se presentó la rubia—, y esté es mi hermano Fubuki —dijo señalando al castaño.

Así los demás se fueron presentando. Comenzaron una agradable conversación sobre los duelos, aunque Judai se mantuvo un poco distante, y sólo intervenía cuando alguien le hablaba directamente a él. En algún punto la conversación se desvió a la profesora practicante.

—Se los juro, era casi idéntica a la Chica Mago Oscuro, salvo por el color de la piel —decía Kenzan, al parecer ninguno de ellos había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla.

—¡Ah!, quiero tener clases con ella —decía Sho, con actitud soñadora—, esperó que nos dé clases también a los de segundo.

—Bueno, tenemos con Hibiki-sensei en el siguiente periodo —dijo Asuka—, tal vez esté en esa clase.

—Los dioses de oigan, Asuka-san —le respondió Sho.

—Bueno —dijo Asuka poniéndose de pie—, tenemos diez minutos para llegar a la clase, así que mejor nos ponemos en movimiento.

Los demás asintieron y se pusieron de pie.

Judai estaba algo pensativo. Había estado vigilando a Fujiwara, pero no parecía que tuviera algo en mente, aunque no podía estar seguro. El que no hiciera movimientos desde hacía casi dos semanas lo tenía preocupado. Temía que fuera la calma antes de la tormenta. Sus amigos no parecían muy preocupados por el asunto, a excepción de Sho, aunque sólo por lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano. De cualquier manera, pronto sería el momento de liberar el sello de los Demonios Fantasma. Con su poder tendría una mejor oportunidad de enfrentar a Fujiwara.

Llegaron al edificio de la Duel Academy. Kenzan se despidió y se dirigió a las canchas de Tenis para su clase de Educación Física, mientras que los demás se dirigieron al aula de Duelos.

Cuando entraron la Hibiki-sensei ya estaba allí, también algunos estudiantes de su grupo.

Midori Hibiki le dedico una sonrisa a Judai, pero, como siempre, este se mostró indiferente. Le lastimaba un poco, pero también comprendía que Judai tardaría en perdonarla después de lo que le habían hecho. Suspiró. No tenía caso pensar en el pasado, ya llegaría el momento en que Judai la perdonara.

Viendo que ya todos habían llegado comenzó con la clase.

—Bien, antes que nada, me gustaría presentarles a la profesora Mana Ikari, quien nos estará acompañado por los próximos meses, mientras hace sus prácticas como profesora.

Mana entró a salón y los alumnos la miraron sorprendidos, en especial Sho, en verdad era idéntica a la Chica Mago Oscuro.

—Es un placer —dijo Mana—, bueno mi nombre es Mana Ikari, y espero que nos llevemos bien.

Después de que pasara la conmoción inicial, la profesora Midori pudo comenzar la clase.

—Hoy comenzaremos a ver las reglas avanzadas para el uso de cartas de trampa —comenzó a explicar Hibiki-sensei—. Pero antes, recordemos lo básico sobre este tipo de cartas. Joven Daichi, ¿podría dar una pequeña explicación sobre las cartas de trampa?

.-.-.-.

Mana se encontraba sentada junto al acantilado viendo el atardecer. En Egipto jamás había visto uno como ese, la verdad, estaba acostumbrada más a desierto que a una isla como esa. Sacó su nuevo mazo de duelo y lo observo, además del disco de duelo que le habían dado. El Duel Disk Moderno le recordaba a los DiaDhank que usaban en Egipto. Estaba ansiosa por probar un duelo en la actualidad. Había practicado un poco con Yugi después de que las clases terminaran, pero, no había tenido aun oportunidad de probar en un duelo con su Duel Disk.

Se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación, en el dormitorio Obelisk Blue femenino. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde para tener un duelo.

Cerca de allí, sin que Mana se diera cuenta, una figura observaba sus movimientos.

Se trataba de Heishin.

El mago tenía una expresión de repugnancia en su rostro. Hacía mucho tiempo, cuando había intentado hacerse con el control de Egipto, esa mocosa, como la llamaba despectivamente, había arruinado algunos de sus planes, junto con su maestro Mahado. De no haber sido por ella, su plan había tenido éxito. Tenía que ocuparse de ella, cuanto antes.

Cuando la perdió de vista, dio media vuelta y desapareció en el bosque. Ya había decidido quien se convertiría en el primer sacrificio para el despertar de Zork.

.-.-.-.

Judai esperó a que todos sus amigos se hubieran marchado y Sho estuviera profundamente dormido. Era cerca de la media noche cuando salió con rumbo al edificio principal. La noche estaba silenciosa y la última ronda de maestros en busca de alumnos fuera de la cama había pasado hacía diez minutos. De todas maneras, envió a Kuriboh a revisar, nunca se sabe cuándo a un maestro se le puede ocurrir revisar un poco más tarde de lo normal.

Después de que su espíritu le confirmara que no había nada de qué preocuparse, continuó avanzando.

Llegó al lugar donde debería de estar la entrada al subterráneo, la encontró sellada. Intento abrirla pero se dio cuenta de que sin las llaves era imposible, y dudada que el director Samejima las hubiera dejado en su oficina, seguramente las traía con él.

—Usa el poder de Haou —dijo Yubel, apareciendo a su lado—. Convoca a uno de tus monstruos y su poder se presentará de forma física en este mundo.

Los ojos de Judai se volvieron color oro, desplegó su Duel Disk e hizo lo que Yubel le había dicho.

—¡Convocó a Héroe Malvado Malicious Edge! —Un monstruo de aspecto demoníaco apareció en cuanto Judai puso la carta en el Duel Disk—. Abre la puerta —ordenó Judai, el monstruo utilizó sus garras para romper las cadenas, permitiendo que Judai entrará en los túneles que había bajo la academia.

El túnel estaba oscuro, pero no tardó en encontrar una antorcha y encenderla, con ayuda del Héroe Elemental Burstinatrix. Había un pasadizo de piedra que parecía estar allí desde mucho tiempo antes que se construyera la escuela de la superficie. A Judai le dio la impresión de que cuando construyeron en esa isla lo habían hecho de forma premeditada.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente para concentrarse en llegar a su destino. Tras avanzar unos pocos metros encontró unas escaleras de piedra. Las escaleras descendían en espiral y Judai tuvo la impresión de que eran infinitas. Tras quince minutos de camino, algo agotado, llegó al fondo. Frente a él había un túnel con un extraño grabado, según lo dicho por Yubel, era el idioma del mundo oscuro.

—"_Que aquel indigno del poder de las sombras no intente continuar_" —leyó Judai, sin saber cómo había aprendido ese idioma.

—Una advertencia —susurró Yubel—, para mantener alejados a aquellos que buscan un poder que no merecen, pero eso no aplica para Haou.

Judai continuó. El pasaje parecía una galería, y cientos de rocas con grabados de monstruos se hallaban a los lados, era como si alguien hubiera hecho un mazo entero con cartas de piedra gigantes.

—Son los guardianes —dijo Yubel—. Si alguien que no merezca el poder del mundo oscuro entra en este lugar, se liberaran y le atacaran.

—¿Por qué no se liberaron cuando Kagemaru robo las cartas? —preguntó Judai.

Yubel se encogió de hombros, aunque parecía meditar la pregunta.

—No estuve presente, así que no puedo saberlo —dijo tras unos momentos—, aunque puedo suponer que hizo algo para engañar a los guardianes.

Llegó al final del pasaje y se encontró con la urna, por llamarla de algún modo, que contenía las cartas de los Demonios Fantasmas. Según sabía, era imposible abrirlas sin las llaves espirituales. Sin embargo, siempre había formas para hacerlo. Concentró la fuerza de Haou y envió un impulso de oscuridad hacía los sellos que mantenían prisioneros a sus más fieles sirvientes. El túnel pareció estremecerse.

Una gran cantidad de polvo se alzó dejando todo en más penumbras de las que había antes. Cuando se hubo disipado, Judai pudo darse cuenta que los cuatro sellos estaban abiertos. Esto los sorprendió, se suponía que sólo había tres Demonios Fantasmas.

Se acercó y tomó las cartas. Una fuerza lo recorrió haciéndole saber Uria, Hamon y Raviel lo reconocían como su amo. Luego observo la cuarta carta. Era un monstruo de fusión. Acercó la mano y la tomó, sucedió lo mismo que con las tres anteriores.

—Armityle, el Fantasma del Caos —leyó, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Agregó las cuatro cartas a su mazo y emprendió el camino de regreso.

.-.-.-.

_Diario de Ciudad Domino._

_27 de noviembre_

_Extraños ataques a Duelistas_

_Desde hace poco más de una semana, varios duelistas han sido atacados en la ciudad. Algunos de ellos pertenecientes a la liga profesional, fueron atacados mientras se dirigían a sus hoteles, mientras que otras víctimas eran simples transeúntes que volvían de la escuela o sus trabajos._

_Todos los testigos afirman que quien los atacaba usaba un mazo de dragones oscuros. Aunque la policía aún no tiene muchas pistas sobre el atacante, ya que las víctimas no han sido capaces de reconocer a su agresor, y apenas son capaces de recordar el tipo de mazo que usaba._

_Algo que se ha observado es que los duelistas atacados parecen perder toda su energía, por lo que han sido hospitalizados. Afortunadamente, según lo dicho por los médicos, sólo se trataba de agotamiento y, tras el debido reposo y una buena alimentación, se han recuperado._

_Aunque se sugirió que los hechos podrían estar relacionados con la banda de los Ghouls, que se dedicaban a robar cartas raras hace unos años, la policía lo ha desmentido, ya que los mazos de las víctimas se han encontrado completos._

_Se recomienda tener cuidado al salir a la calle a altas horas de la noche y evitar lo más posible las áreas solitarias como callejones o calles poco transitadas._

.-.-.-.

Fujiwara observó como las cartas de los Wicked Gods cada vez emanaban más poder. La energía de duelo que estaba siendo extraída de los duelistas de la Ciudad de Domino estaba ayudando, pero sabía que pronto eso no sería suficiente. Estaba impaciente porque el torneo comenzara. Si todo salía bien, la energía necesaria se liberaría en él.

Estaba en las instalaciones de un laboratorio. Según sabía, los investigadores habían abandonado el lugar después de que Kagemaru, quien los patrocinaba, cancelara el proyecto. Aun cuando Kagemaru al final los había traicionado, indirectamente les estaba ayudado a llevar a cabo la resurrección de Zork.

—Haou ya tiene a los Fantasmas Demonios —escuchó la voz de Heishin—. Y esa entrometida aprendiz de mago está aquí. Hay que ser cuidadosos.

—Le temes a una duelista tan patética que ni siquiera ha tenido un duelo de verdad —habló Hell Káiser—. Entonces eres más mediocre de lo que pensé, momia.

—¿Quieres probar mocoso? —respondió el antiguo mago mientras activaba su Duel Disk.

—Te aplastare —respondió Hell Káiser haciendo lo propio.

—No hay tiempo para esto, tenemos trabajo que hacer —les corto Fujiwara—. Hell Káiser, ha llegado la hora de que el "hijo prodigo" regrese a donde pertenece. Busca a Ryo Bakura en Ciudad Domino, y cuando lo encuentres asegúrate de poner esta carta es su baraja —le entregó una carta cubierta por oscuridad.

Hell Káiser tomó la carta, se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar sin decir palabra alguna. Mientras Heishin miraba el lugar donde había estado con una gran ira recorriéndole.

—Ese mocoso arrogante, ya le enseñare a respetarme —murmuró entre dientes.

—No se desespere, Maestro Heishin, en cuanto deje de ser útil será un sacrificio para Zork.

Fujiwara salió del lugar para regresar a su dormitorio, sería un problema si alguien se enteraba de sus salidas nocturnas.

* * *

[1] Investigue un poco, en la Wiki de Yu-Gi-Oh!, en Japón los sobres cuestan entre 120 y 150 Yens, y los mazos estructurados cerca de 5000 Yens. Así es como calcule más o menos cuanto se pagaría por un mazo y cinco sobres.


	14. Capítulo 13: El regreso del Ladron

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Regreso del Ladrón de Tumbas**

Ryo Bakura vivía en el lado norte de la ciudad de Domino. Al igual que los otros finalistas de ciudad batallas, contaba con cierta reputación en el mundo de los duelos, aunque, según se sabía, no había vuelto a jugar desde que terminara aquel torneo. Actualmente se ocupaba de un pequeño negocio de antigüedades, que en el pasado había pertenecido a sus abuelos. Se lo habían heredado hacia unos cinco años atrás, luego de que su abuelo muriera. No era un negoció muy grande, pero le daba para vivir.

Su vida era tranquila, y los fantasmas de aquella época en la que estuvo poseído por el espíritu del ladrón de tumbas, habían casi desparecido en su totalidad. Aún mantenía contacto con sus viejos amigos y, de vez en cuando, se reunían todos. Había sido una sorpresa para él enterarse que Yugi estaba en la Duel Academy trabajando como profesor.

Ryo no había tocado una carta de Duelo desde que todo eso ocurriera. Fue una sorpresa un tanto desagradable cuando, uno de los empleados de Kaiba, le llevó la invitación al torneo, que se llevaría a cabo en la isla donde estaba la Duel Academy.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde eso. Varias veces, desde entonces, había intentado responder con una negativa, pero, cuando tenía el papel en sus manos y estaba a punto de escribir su respuesta, sus manos temblaban y optaba por dejarlo. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo grande estaba por ocurrir. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba seguro que todo se resolvería en ese torneo. Era una sensación desagradable, como la que se siente cuando uno se va de vacaciones y se tiene la sensación de que ha olvido algo importante.

Mientras ordenaba algunas cajas en la trastienda, Bakura recordaba la conversación que había tenido esa misma mañana con Jounouichi, Honda y Anzu. Los chicos habían tratado de convencerlo de que fuera al torneo. Finalmente se habían rendido. Ya no quería involucrarse en el Duel Monster, después de todo lo que había pasado. Para él era preferible quedarse al margen del mundo de los duelos. Pero, las cosas no siempre salen como se espera, pronto los fantasmas del pasado volverían.

.-.-.-.

Hell Káiser había aplastado nuevamente su rival, el público en el Domo de Duelos rugió, mientras el potente Ciber Dragón Final aplastaba a su oponente. Hell Káiser abandono la arena, tan pronto como los puntos de vida del oponente llegaron a cero. La multitud lo aclamaba, pero eso no importaba, tenía algo que hacer. Debía encontrar a Ryo Bakura.

No era tan complicado, después de todo era uno de los duelistas más famosos del mundo, al igual que todos los que habían participado en el torneo de Ciudad Batallas, al que todos los duelistas recordaban con respeto. Uno de los mejores momentos en la historia de los duelos.

Hell Káiser caminaba por las calles de ciudad Domino, después de haber salido del Domo de Duelos. La ciudad era completamente distinta de noche, aún más tenido en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos. Muchos temían salir y toparse con los misteriosos sujetos que atacaban a los duelistas. Sin embargo, a Ryo eso no le importaba, sabía que quien los estaba haciendo era el Duelista Oscuro con el que se había enfrentado, aquel que le había mostrado la verdadera forma de obtener poder en los duelos.

Dejó que la oscuridad en la carta lo guiara. Sabía que indudablemente lo llevaría hacía lo que buscaba. Ryo Bakura.

Sonrío ante la coincidencia de sus nombres. Esperaba que él no se rindiera tan fácil a la oscuridad, quería tener un duelo con el legendario duelista que había casi vencido a Yugi Muto.

Sus pasos los llevaron a la zona norte de ciudad Domino. Era una de las áreas más antiguas de la ciudad. Estaba llena de restaurantes y negocios pequeños, muchos de los cuales estaban en esa zona mucho antes de que los grandes rascacielos de la zona central fueran construidos. Antes de que la ciudad resaltara como una de las más importantes de Japón.

Se detuvo frente a un local, era una tienda de antigüedades. En el parador pudo ver una armadura del periodo Edo entre otras muchas cosas.

Su misión era asegurarse de que Ryo Bakura recibiera la carta cubierta de oscuridad que Fujiwara le había dado. Eso sería simple. Sacó un sobre dentro del cual tenía la carta y la echo en la ranura del buzón. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la persona indicada tomara la carta y la oscuridad lo dominara.

.-.-.-.

La luz matutina se coló por la ventana dándole de lleno en la cara. El chico de cabello blanco abrió los ojos y se desperezo estirándose. Era domingo, pero, incluso ese día no podía dormir hasta tarde. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer antes de ir a abrir la tienda.

Tras un rápido desayuno, las sobras del pollo asado que había comprado el día anterior, se dirigió a la calle para barrer las hojas se cas que se juntaban en la acera frente a la tienda.

Paso junto al buzón, notando que el indicador de que había correo estaba levantado. Se le hizo extraño, ya que no debería ser así, no un domingo. A pesar de sus sospechas se dirigió al buzón. Dentro había un extraño sobre negro, en el que se podía leer su nombre, pero nada más.

Por un momento sintió deseos de tirarlo a la basura, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte que él. Entró a la casa y se dirigió a la cocina. Se sentó en la mesa y con mucho cuidado abrió el sobre. Dentro había una carta de Duel Monster. La extrajo y de inmediato deseo no haberlo hecho.

El marco de la carta era negro, no tenía descripción alguna, era atributo oscuridad, aunque no tenía tipo ni puntos de ataque o defensa, siquiera el nivel. Lo único era en atributo, el nombre y la imagen.

Sortija Milenaria, y la imagen no era otra que la del Articulo Milenario homónimo.

El rostro de Ryo se llenó de pánico y quiso deshacerse de la carta. Pero, algo comenzaba a ocurrir, la sensación familiar, a pesar de tanto tiempo transcurrido, de que algo se apropiaba de su voluntad y nublaba su juicio comenzó a surgir dentro de él.

Quiso gritar, resistirse, no permitir que volviera a ocurrir, pero, como siempre, el Ladrón de Tumbas era más fuerte que él.

Una risa sádica resonó en su mente, antes de desplomarse inconsciente en el suelo.

.-.-.-.

El lunes por la tarde, Kaiba observo los sobres frente a su escritorio. Todos los duelistas de Ciudad Batallas y los de la liga Pro habían aceptado asistir al torneo. Los directores de las otras academias también estaban preparando a los alumnos que irían a la Academia Principal para tan importante evento.

A pesar de que todo salía como lo había planeado, Kaiba estaba molesto. Alguien había atacado a su hermano Mokuba, el misterioso duelista que robaba la energía de duelo de los habitantes de Domino, se había atrevido a desafiarlo directamente. Ese duelista, quien quiera que fuese, aparecería en el torneo, y entonces tendría oportunidad de hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho.

Con eso en mente, se concentró en verificar que las cosas estuvieran en orden. Faltaba poco para el torneo, y tenía pesado ofrecer un coctel para conmemorar la ocasión.

De inmediato se comunicó con Samejima, necesitaba que escogiera a los mejores dos duelistas de la academia para la ocasión.

.-.-.-.

—¡Debe ser una broma! —exclamó el profesor Chronos. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, es decir, si lo que necesitaban para dar una buena impresión en el coctel con el que harían pública la realización del torneo era a los mejores estudiantes, deberían de escoger a dos de sus Obelisk. Pero, el director Samejima, había tomado la decisión de que serían Judai y Asuka los que representarían a los estudiantes para la ocasión.

—La decisión está tomada —sentenció el director, pero el profesor Chronos no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente.

—Director, Fucky, digo Fuchi, quise decir Yuki, no tiene el nivel adecuado, es solo un patético Osiris.

—Profesor, ambos sabemos que Judai es por mucho el mejor duelista de esta academia —argumento Samejima, de forma cansada, harto ya de la aversión infantil que su profesor de Duelo sentía por el joven—. Además, los últimos meses, las calificaciones de Judai se han incrementado exponencialmente. El profesor Muto ya ha solicitado la prueba de ascenso a Ra Yellow, la cual será aprobada a más tardar el viernes.

—Pero… pero —trato de seguir discutiendo.

—Ya olvide esa tonta aversión, solo fue un examen —le advirtió, recordando la razón por la que el profesor Chronos detestaba al castaño—, y por favor, deje de hablar de forma despectiva sobre él, no es lo que se espera un profesor. No tolerare que se falte el respeto de cualquier persona de esa manera en esta academia.

—Por supuesto, director —dijo entre dientes, antes de abandonar la oficina.

El director Samejima suspiro. Tomó los papeles sobre su escritorio y comenzó a revisar la lista de los invitados al coctel de la Kaiba Corp.

.-.-.-.-.

Bakura activo el Duel Disk. Se sentía bien volver a estar en acción. Ahora solo tenía que esperar el momento en que todo comenzaría de verdad.

Con paciencia coloco el mazo recién estructurado en la ranura del Duel Disk, mientras hacía planes respecto a su venganza. Sería magnífico ver sufrir a Yugi, aunque sin el Faraón no era tan divertido.

Se levantó del sofá donde había estado sentado.

Había pesado en la posibilidad de liberar el lado maligno de Marik, pero, decidió que no era adecuado, tenía que ser lo más cuidadoso posible, y Yami Marik no era conocido por ser paciente, y por ahora ese era un juego de paciencia, en que las jugadas se hacían bajo las sombras.

No importaba, ya había tiempo para eso, por ahora necesitaba salir a patear algunos traseros de duelistas débiles para robar algo de energía de duelo.

.-.-.-.

Kujako Mai era una de las mejores Duelistas de la Liga Profesional Europea. Hacía ya cinco años había abandonado Japón, la liga de ciudad Domino se había vuelto aburrida. DD, aunque era un gran duelista, no era un reto de verdad importante para una veterana como ella. Necesitaba algo más, y la liga Europea era conocida por tener una gran cantidad de duelistas poderosos.

Aun así, se alegró cuando recibió la invitación al nuevo torneo de Kaiba, aunque consideraba una tontería jugar contra los duelistas que aún eran estudiantes, era la oportunidad perfecta para ver si Jonouichi, Yugi y los otros se había vuelto más poderosos. Ninguno de ellos había ingresado a las ligas profesionales, pero, sabía que serían por mucho el mayor reto del torneo.

Mai se apresuró a abordar el avión. Se sentía bien volver a casa.

.-.-.-.

Marik descendió del Jet privado de su hermana, estaba nuevamente en Japón, no podía esperar a reunirse con todos y saber que tanto habían hecho esos años. Pero, tan pronto como estuvo en las calles de Ciudad Domino, un sentimiento de opresión le hizo preocuparse.

Algo no estaba bien.

.-.-.-.

Los espíritus de esas cartas eran su familia, pero, aun así sentía que algo hacía falta. Cuando diviso el puerto de la academia matriz, lo supo, cuando ese torneo terminara, la carta que faltaba para completar su baraja estaría en sus manos. Pero, eso no era todo, habría tenido los mejores duelos de su vida. Esperaba el momento de encontrarse frente a frente con el Rey de los juegos.


	15. Capítulo 14: Inicia el torneo

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Inicia el torneo**

Judai se encontraba recostado en la playa, frente a él, la caña de pescar estaba preparada. Todo estaba como debía, por ahora, desde hacía días no había notado ningún movimiento sospechoso, pero eso no significaba que bajara la guardia respecto a lo que podía suceder. Yubel le había advertido que eso sería un grave error, además de que el poder de Haou dentro de él le permitía detectar el peligro con mucha más facilidad.

—Kuri-kuri —escuchó a Kuriboh Alado, lo que llamo su atención. Judai abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia su amigo.

—¿Pasa algo, compañero? —preguntó Judai. Su vista se posó en la lejanía, el ferri de la Kaiba Corp se acercaba a la Isla.

Eso se le hizo extraño, generalmente el ferri sólo pasaba por la isla para dejar y recoger a los estudiantes al comienzo y al final de las vacaciones, respectivamente. Judai recogió su caña y decidió que lo mejor sería investigar. Rápidamente se dirigió al dormitorio rojo, dejo sus cosas en la habitación, salvo su disco de duelo y su mazo, los cuales siempre llevaba consigo en los últimos días.

Al acercarse al puerto, pudo divisar a Sho, Kenzan y, un poco más alejado de ellos, a Manjoume.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó a Sho tan pronto como llegó al puerto.

—Aniki, están llegando los representantes de los otros campus —respondió Sho—. ¿No recibiste el correo?

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que no he revisado el PDA —respondió Judai, mientras concentraba su atención al frente.

—Eso no es novedad —dijo Manjoume, al tiempo que se acercaba a ellos.

El ferri finalmente toco puerto, al tiempo que el profesor Chronos y el director Samejima se adelantaban para dar la bienvenida a los representantes de los otros campus. Judai observo como el director Ichinose y el director Samejima se saludaban entre ellos.

Pronto los estudiantes de las otras escuelas bajaron, a Judai le llamaron atención en especial cuatro de los duelistas, uno de ellos, era un chico moreno, de cabello negro y un cuerpo musculoso; el otro era uno más alto de lentes y cabello corto; el tercero traía un ojo vendado y usaba un sombrero vaquero; el último en descender fue un chico de cabello verde-azulado.

Mientras la multitud se dispersaba, Judai se alejó un poco, para observar la situación. A su lado Yubel observaba a los recién llegados. Era duelistas poderosos, pero no sentía nada peligroso en ellos. Al principio, cuando había sabido que habría toda clase de duelistas poderosos en la academia, había temido que alguno de ellos fuera un enemigo, pero ahora parecía que sus temores eran en vano. Eso era bueno.

Mientras las personas de alejaban, el chico de cabello verde-azulado, paso junto a Judai. Por un momento se detuvo y concentro su atención en Yubel. Tanto Judai como el espíritu del duelo se percataron de ese hecho. El otro chico sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su estupor y luego siguió su camino siguiendo al director Ichinose.

Judai comenzó a caminar tras la multitud que se dirigía hacia la arena de duelos del Obelisk Blue. En el camino, ni él ni Yubel hablaron sobre el extraño chico que había sido capaz de ver al espíritu. Cada uno de ellos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Al llegar a la arena, Judai tomó asiento junto a Sho y Asuka. Al poco rato Fubuki, Misawa, Manjoume y Kenzan se habían unido a ellos. Manjoume parecía un tanto meditabundo, al igual que Judai.

—¿Sucede algo, aniki? —preguntó Sho.

—Solo pensaba en el torneo —respondió Judai, antes de dibujar una de sus clásicas sonrisas en su rostro.

—Manjoume-sempai, también parece distraído —comento Kenzan, al darse cuenta de que Jun también parecía pensativo.

—Es ese chico de la Academia del Norte —dijo, y mientras hablaba hizo una señal, para dejar en claro que se refería al chico de cabello azulado—, parece de nuestra edad, pero, cuando estuve en la Academia del Norte, nunca lo vi. Es posible que sea…

No terminó la frase dejándolos a todos en ascuas.

El director Samejima tomó el micrófono y se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar a hablar.

—Antes que nada quiero dar la bienvenida a nuestros invitados de los otros campus de nuestra Duel Academy, y espero que su estancia en el campus principal sea placentera.

"Bien, todos sabemos que el domingo será la inauguración del Torneo Internacional de Duelos de la Kaiba Corp, el cual se llevara a cabo en esta misma isla —esto hizo que los murmullos se expandieran por todo el recinto—. El domingo por la noche, se llevara a cabo un Coctel en la sede de la Kaiba Corp, pronto, los estudiantes elegidos para representar a las distintas ramas de nuestra escuela, recibirán sus invitaciones, a lo largo de este día y de mañana. Bien, ahora volveremos a nuestras clases normales.

Los chicos comenzaron a abandonar el lugar mientras comentaban entusiasmados sobre el torneo y debatían sobre quienes creían que representarían a su escuelas en el coctel de la Kaiba Corp.

Judai se quedó atrás. Cuando todos salieron del lugar, Yubel apareció junto a él.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó a su espíritu.

—¿Te refieres a ese chico? —Judai se limitó a asentir con la cabeza—. Es difícil decir, es obvio que puede verme, pero no sabré nada sobre él hasta que lo enfrentemos en un duelo.

—Manjoume parecía saber algo —murmuro Judai, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

.-.-.-.

Esa noche Judai observo la hoja frente a él. Era una carta de promoción. Esa era la forma en la que se le notificaba que uno de sus profesores había decidido promoverlo para un duelo de ascenso de rango. Era común en la Duel Academy, cuando un profesor veía que un estudiante tenía lo adecuado para ascender de dormitorio, solicitaba un duelo de promoción al director. Una vez que el director había analizado el expediente del estudiante y lo consideraba adecuado, enviaba una carta de promoción a ese alumno, en la cual se le indicaba el día y la fecha de su duelo. Si ganaba, ascendía. El director también podía promover directamente a un alumno si consideraba que era momento de ello.

Judai arrugo la carta. No le interesaba realmente ascender de dormitorio, le agradaba estar en Osiris. Yugi era el director de dicho dormitorio, tenía una excelente vista al mar, y sobre todo, no había arrogantes snobs que habían comprado su entrada a la escuela.

"Deberías aceptar la promoción", escuchó una voz dentro de sí, la cual solo podía pertenecer a Haou.

"No me importa en qué dormitorio este", fue la respuesta de Judai, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

"Este lugar es patético, no es digno de un rey, al menos los otros dormitorio tienen habitaciones y comidas decentes", insistió la voz.

"Haou, no es asunto tuyo", rebatió Judai a su vida pasada.

"Por supuesto que lo es, si vas a heredar todo mi poder, me importa que te comportes como el rey que eres."

Luego de eso, Haou no volvió a tratar de hablar con Judai nuevamente. Al poco rato, Sho entró en la habitación.

—Vaya día, ¿no crees, Aniki? —preguntó, mientras se dirigía hacia su armario para sacar su pijama.

—Sí, fue un día agitado —respondió, arrojo la hoja a la papelera y se acostó.

Curioso Sho levanto la hoja ya que había visto el membrete de la Duel Academy en ella. Al desenvolverla reconoció de inmediato la carta de promoción a Ra Yellow. Frunció el ceño, pero luego recordó que su Aniki ya había tenido la oportunidad de ascender el año anterior y también se había negado. Arrojó la carta a la papelera y luego se acostó a dormir.

.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, había una gran expectación entre los estudiantes. Los rumores sobre quienes habían recibido las invitaciones para el coctel. Las chicas del Obelisk Blue parecían ser las más entusiasmadas, y también algunos de los barones del mismo dormitorio. La mayoría de los que estaban en ese rango pertenecían a las familias más acaudaladas de Asia, o incluso de Europa y América, así que sabían perfectamente cómo eran esas reuniones, y por lo tanto eran los que estaban más deseosos por participar.

Mientras tanto, Judai estaba en la oficina del director. Había hecho una solicitud para reunirse con Samejima desde que recibiera la carta de promoción el día anterior. Ahora mismo estaba pidiéndole al director que retirara su nombre de la lista de candidatos para ascender de dormitorio.

Samejima suspiro mientras veía a su mejor estudiante.

—Judai, esta es una gran oportunidad —trato nuevamente de convencerlo—. En el transcurso del año pasado demostraste ser uno de los mejores duelistas que ha pisado esta escuela, tienes un potencial ilimitado en los duelos. A pesar de eso, tus notas, siendo totalmente sincero, dejaban mucho que desear.

El director se levantó de su escritorio y se volvió para ver por el enorme ventanal de su oficina. Judai permaneció en silencio.

—Durante los últimos meses —continuó Samejima—, haz mejorado mucho en tus notas, y debo de admitir que en parte debe ser gracias a Yugi Muto. Pero, creo que el factor decisivo en todo esto es Yubel.

El espíritu mencionado apareció atrás de Judai, aun cuando sabía que Samejima no era capaz de verlo.

—A lo que quiero llegar es a esto. Haz recorrido un largo camino como duelista, y aún faltan muchas pruebas. Judai, estas oportunidades llegan pocas veces en la vida. Piensa que es lo que realmente quieres. Espero escuchar una respuesta más meditada cuando el torneo haya terminado, si aún entonces decides permanecer en el dormitorio Osiris, no insistiré más con el asunto de las promociones. Sólo te pido que pienses bien que es lo que realmente quieres, y que es lo mejor para lograr esos objetivos.

Judai se levantó. Antes de salir hizo una reverencia al director.

—Muchas gracias, director Samejima, haré lo que dice y lo pensare bien —dijo, con un tono respetuoso.

—Sé que lo harás, puedes retirarte.

Samejima se volvió para ver como su estudiante más prometedor salía de su oficina. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente en su escritorio. Esperaba mucho de Judai, más aun con los tiempos oscuros que venían sobre la escuela. Algo dentro de él le decía que hacía mal en tratar de poner todo eso en los hombros de un niño, porque, aunque Judai ya aparentaba más madurez, era más que claro que aún se trataba de un niño.

"Sólo espero no fallarle", se dijo así mismo, "tal como le falle a Ryo". El reciente cambio en la forma de luchar y de actitud que había sufrido su antiguo alumno era algo por lo que aún se culpaba.

.-.-.-.

Eran las siete exactas cuando finalmente la cafetería del dormitorio Red se llenó. Yugi sonrió al ver a sus alumnos discutir cosas sobre el torneo, las estrategias de duelo, las nuevas cartas y los últimos acontecimientos en las ligas profesionales. Se sentó a comer tranquilamente. Estaba esperando a que Judai se presentara.

Cerca de cinco minutos después, el duelista Osiris entraba en la cafetería. Venía solo, ya que sus amigos hacía ya rato que estaban en la cafetería. Yugi vio como Judai se sentaba junto a Sho y comenzaba a discutir con Manjoume, quien se había comido todos los camarones fritos de Judai, a pesar de los intentos del chico de cabellera azul por evitarlo.

Yugi se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Judai.

—Judai-kun —dijo el rey de los juegos—. Tengo algo que entregarte.

Yugi sacó un sobre color celeste del interior de su abrigo y se lo paso a Judai. Su estudiante le agradeció, antes de ponerse a revisar el sobre. Era la invitación para el coctel de la Kaiba Corp.

.-.-.-.

Judai estaba en el helipuerto esperando que el helicóptero enviado a recogerlos llegara. A su lado, los representantes de los otros campus de la Duel Academy así como sus respectivos directores, esperaban. Asuka también estaba allí. Ella iba ataviada con un vestido de maga ancha color azul celeste. También estaba Yugi quien charlaba animadamente con el director Samejima y el director Ichinose.

Judai estaba vestido con un traje de gala que Manjoume le había prestado, luego de que Asuka lo convenciera de ello. Para Judai todo eso era nuevo, toda su vida había sido una persona de clase media que no tenía que preocuparse por asistir a fiestas de gala y esas cosas. Asuka se acercó a él al ver que estaba algo nervioso.

—Relajate un poco, Judai —dijo su amiga.

—Eso intento, pero este traje me causa mucho calor —respondió el duelista Hero.

Asuka estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero en ese momento el rugido de los motores de la aeronave hizo que se olvidara de eso.

El viaje fue tranquilo. Al llegar al helipuerto de la Kaiba Corp, el mismo Seto Kaiba y su hermano Mokuba los esperaban. De inmediato a bordaron las limusinas en las que llegarían al hotel Sakura, donde se llevaría a cabo el coctel. Judai permaneció en silencio todo el viaje viendo por la ventanilla. La ciudad de Domino lucia tranquila, pero Judai no podía evitar pensar que todo eso no era más que una ilusión. Podía sentir como en algún lugar de esos edificios se ocultaban los causantes de los últimos ataques contra los duelistas incautos de la ciudad. ¿Con que objetivo? No lo sabía, pero era obvio que estaban recolectando energía de duelo mediante los Yami no Games.

Una vez en el coctel, pudieron disfrutar de una mesa de bocadillos. Los más importantes miembros de la prensa estaban allí, y los fotógrafos iban de un lado a otro tomando fotografías. Judai vio como Yugi concedía algunas palabras a los reporteros, en otro lugar, Pegasus J Crawford charlaba animadamente con el director Samejima.

—Preces algo aburrido —escucho Judai junto a él, estaba de pie cerca de la barra de ensaladas.

Se volvió y se encontró con el chico de cabello azul del campus Norte.

—No estoy muy acostumbrado a estas cosas —respondió Judai con simpleza.

—Johan Anderson —se presentó el chico tendiéndole la mano a Judai.

—Judai Yuki —dijo Judai correspondiendo a su saludo.

Luego de eso, charló un poco sobre el torneo. Judai tenía curiosidad sobre Johan, sobre todo luego de lo que Manjoume había dicho unos días atrás. En cuanto a Yubel, se mostraba cauta con el chico, aunque no había aparecido fuera de su carta aún.

A los pocos minutos se acercó a ellos Asuka. Parecía algo preocupada.

—¿Sucede algo? —le pregunto Judai al darse cuenta.

—Acabo de ver a Ryo —dijo la duelista de Obelisk—. No me agrado nada la manera en la que me veía. ¿En qué momento cambio tanto?

Asuka era amiga de Ryo desde hacía años. Cuando el mayor se había marchado a la Duel Academy habían mantenido contacto por e-mail y algunas llamadas telefónicas ocasionales. Luego de la graduación habían seguido con el mismo sistema. Hasta la derrota de Ryo contra Edo Phoenix. Luego de eso Ryo había cortado todo el contacto con ella. Al principio lo había dejado pasar, pensando que estaba deprimido por lo sucedido y necesitaba estar solo, hasta que Ryo atacó al director Samejima. Luego de ese incidente Asuka intentó con más ahínco de contactar con Ryo. Nada funciono. Ryo no contestaba a sus correos ni a sus llamadas.

Judai sabía que el Káiser se había vuelto un duelista oscuro, pero no había querido decirlo a sus amigos. En parte porque ellos ya lo sospechaban, pero se negaban a creer en esa posibilidad; y por otro lado, porqué tenía la esperanza de lograr devolverlo a la normalidad acabando con los que trataban de despertar a Zork. Ahora que escuchaba lo que Asuka decía, sospechaba que el Káiser tramaba algo que tenía que ver con Asuka.

Un poco más alejado de donde ellos estaban, Hell Káiser mantenía una conversación con el rey de los ladrones.

—Los Wicked Gods despertaran como está planeado —dijo Ryo.

—La última vez nos confiamos y fuimos derrotados, más vale que estén seguros de que todo está como debe —advirtió Bakura—. En lo que respecta a esa chica, ¿qué te hace creer que es adecuada?

—Es la hermana del anterior Medium de Darkness, además de un duelista excepcional y, en especial, es amiga cercana de Judai Yuki.

—Usarla a ella para llegar a Haou —dijo Bakura comprendiendo el plan—. Ocupate de ella.

Al final, el coctel terminó sin ningún acontecimiento importante. Los duelistas y organizadores del torneo, así como representantes de los diversos campus de la Duel Academy, volvieron al campus principal. Pasarían la noche allí, y al día siguiente comenzaría el torneo.

Seto Kaiba había anunciado la dinámica del mismo, la cual hasta el momento se había mantenido en secreto. Cada participante recibiría diez medallas GX para comenzar. Durante una semana, de ocho de la mañana a ocho de la noche, deberían recorrer la isla de la academia apostando medallas en los duelos. Al final de la semana, el sábado, los ocho duelistas con mayor cantidad de medallas serían los finalistas. Luego de eso, el domingo, los finalistas arribarían al domo de duelos de Kaiba Land donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo principal. Así se definiría el campeón del torneo.

.-.-.-.

Faltaban diez minutos para que el torneo comenzara. Todos los estudiantes e invitados externos estaban expectantes. Se encontraban reunidos en las afueras del edificio principal. Judai, por su parte, estaba de pie en la azotea del mismo edificio. Contemplaba con expresión calculadora a los participantes. Sus ojos amarillos estaban fijos en el lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos, entre ellos Asuka. Lo que fuera que Hell Káiser estuviera planeando, no se lo permitiría.

Uso una de sus habilidades, para invocar a uno de sus monstruos, Héroe Elemental Avian. Teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo viera, le pidió a su monstruo que lo bajara por la parte trasera del edificio. Kuriboh Alado salió de su carta y se posiciono justo sobre sus amigos, de tal manera que Judai pudiera saber el lugar exacto al que tenía de dirigirse.

Estaba por llegar junto a ellos justo cuando Kaiba anunciaba el comienzo oficial del torneo. En ese momento la multitud comenzó a dispersarse, haciendo difícil para Judai llegar a ellos. Aun así se esforzó en llegar, justo cuando creía que los alcanzaba en la entrada del bosque, la voz de Johan lo hizo detenerse.

—Ah, Judai, justo a quien buscaba. Tengamos un duelo.

Judai se dio la vuelta con su Duel Disk preparado. De reojo, alcanzó a ver como el Káiser se internaba en el bosque.


	16. Capítulo 15: Cristales vs héroes

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Cristales vs héroes**

—¡Duelo! —exclamaron ambos duelistas y sacaron su primera mano, al tiempo que los marcadores de sus Duel Disk mostraban los cuatro mil puntos de vida.

Judai realmente no quería perder tiempo en ese momento, no cuando Asuka y los otros podían estar en peligro, pero también era obvio que no podía escaparse del duelo. Una vez que un desafío era hecho debía de responder a él. Ambos, Judai y Johan, acordaron apostar dos medallas GX y de inmediato comenzaron con el duelo. El duelista de Osiris sólo esperaba que no se alargara mucho.

—Comienzo, robo —Judai sacó la primera carta—. Invoco al "Héroe Elemental Airman" (ATK: 1800 — DEF: 300, nivel 4, aire, guerrero, efecto) —un monstruo masculino vestido con una armadura azul y blanca apareció frente a Judai—. Al invocarlo puedo seleccionar uno de sus dos efectos. Elijó el segundo, con el cual puedo traer un monstruo Héroe desde mi mazo a mi mano —se apresuró a elegir la carta, era el "Héroe Elemental Avian"—. Coloco una carta boca abajo y terminó mi turno.

—¡Mi turno, robo! —exclamó el chico nórdico—. Invoco a la "Bestia de Cristal Pegaso Zafiro" (ATK: 1800 — DEF: 1200, nivel 4, viento, bestia, efecto) —un imponente Pegaso de alas con plumas amarillas. En cada ala tenía una gema de color azul fuerte y en el centro de la cabeza un cuerno liso del mismo color, lo cual le confería un aspecto similar a un hibrido entre Pegaso y unicornio.

Judai permaneció inexpresivo, aunque no sabía que pensar. Nunca había escuchado hablar de las bestias de cristal. Era fácil deducir por el nombre que se trataba de un arquetipo nuevo y por lo tanto la información sobre éste era limitada. No sabía que le esperaba en el mazo de Johan, pero sin duda encontraría la manera de enfrentarlo.

En la fiesta, Johan se había mostrado amable y entusiasta, de manera muy similar a como era él mismo, cuando estaba relajado. Pero, el hecho de que desde el comienzo del torneo hubiera ido tras él, justo en el momento preciso para retrasarlo de su persecución de Hell Káiser, le resultaba sospechoso.

—Con su efecto —continuó Johan, sacando a Judai de sus pensamientos—, puedo colocar una Bestia de Cristal en mi zona de hechizos y trampas y tratarla como un hechizo continuo. Desde mi mano, coloco a la "Bestia de Cristal Tigre Topacio" —una enorme gema de color amarillo apareció justo detrás del Pegaso Zafiro—. Y ahora, activo el hechizo, "Promesa de Cristal", con el cual puedo seleccionar una Bestia de Cristal de mi zona de hechizos y trampas e invocarla especialmente. ¡Vamos, Bestia de Cristal Tigre Topacio (ATK: 1600 — DEF: 1000, nivel 4, tierra, bestia, efecto)! —La gema amarilla estallo en miles de fragmentos, al tiempo que un enorme tigre blanco saltaba en posición de ataque rugiendo con toda su fuerza—. ¡Batalla! Tigre Topacio ataca a su Héroe.

Parecía absurdo, pero Judai no hizo ningún comentario. Era obvio que su monstruo tenía un efecto que le permitiría ganar, de otra manera no se atrevería hacer algo como eso.

El monstruo de Johan golpeó a Airman en el pecho con una de sus zarpas. Airman emitió un grito antes de desaparecer en una lluvia de datos, al tiempo que los puntos vida de Judai reflejaban el daño.

—El efecto de Tigre Topacio incrementa sus puntos de ataque en cuatrocientos durante la Damage Step —aclaró Johan.

—Carta trampa —dijo Judai, con tranquilidad—. "Señal de Héroe", puedo activarla cuando un monstruo en mi campo es destruido y enviado al cementerio, ahora puedo invocar a un monstruo de nivel cuatro que incluya Héroe Elemental en su nombre. Invoco a "Héroe Elemental Clayman" en defensa (ATK: 800 — DEF: 2000, nivel 4, tierra, guerrero) —el monstruo de roca apareció arrodillado frente a Judai.

—Coloco una carta boca abajo y acabó mi turno.

Judai: 3800 — Johan: 4000.

.-.-.-.

Jounouichi, Yugi, Marik y Mai se encontraban en la oficina del Director Samejima. En esos momentos, el creador del Duel Monsters, el director de la Duel Academy y el dueño, Seto Kaiba, se encontraban en la sala de monitoreo instalada para dar seguimiento a los duelos del torneo. Mientras, los demás discutían el asunto de Zork.

—¡Ese maldito engendro del infierno! —Exclamó Jounouichi al escuchar la explicación de los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en las últimas semanas—. ¡Realmente creí que lo habíamos derrotado!

—Bueno, pero, eso nos lleva a una cosa —dijo Mai, cortando las exclamaciones del rubio—. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos para detenerlo?

—Pegasus descubrió que han estado atacando a duelistas en ciudad Domino los últimos días para reunir energía de duelo. Tanto Pegasus como Samejima-san están de acuerdo en que los atacantes están aquí, y que, cualquiera que sea su motivo para reunir toda esa energía, usaran este torneo para finalizar tal labor.

—Entonces, hay encontrar a los duelistas oscuros infiltrados y detenerlos —dijo Marik.

—Básicamente, pero, eso no es todo. Hay que descubrir para que usan esa energía y detener sus planes.

—¡Bien! ¿Qué esperamos? A patear traseros —dicho eso, Jounouichi preparó su Duel Disk y se dirigió hacia la salida del edificio principal.

.-.-.-.

—¡Robo! —Exclamó Judai, mientras sacaba su siguiente carta—. Activo el hechizo, E-Llamada de Emergencia, con este hechizo puedo traer a mi mano desde mi deck un monstruo que incluya Héroe Elemental en su nombre. Así que traigo al "Héroe Elemental Wildheart" —Judai buscó la carta mencionada en su baraja y luego volvió a barajarla y la devolvió a la ranura de maza—. Ahora, Activo "Polimerización", para fusionar a mi "Héroe Elemental Burstinatrix" con mi "Héroe Elemental Avian", para formar al "Héroe Elemental de la Llama Wingman" (ATK: 2100 — DEF: 1200, nivel 6, viento, guerrero, efecto) —un monstruo musculoso de cuerpo bicolor, una mitad verde y la otra roja, se colocó junto a Clayman.

Johan sonrió al ver los monstruos de Judai. Los Héroes elementales realmente eran increíbles cuando se sabían jugar bien. Nunca entendería porque había tanto menosprecio hacia ellos y otras cartas entre muchos duelistas. Aún que sólo se habían hecho jugadas básicas en ese duelo, estaba claro que eso sólo era el comienzo. "¡Vamos Judai!" pensó Johan, "¡muéstrame tú mejor duelos!"

—Ahora —Judai comenzó su Battle Phase—, Wingman ataca a su Pegaso Zafiro.

—¡Se activa mi trampa! —Respondió Johan, oprimiendo un botón en su Duel Disk—. "Cortador de Cristal", con su efecto puedo enviar una Bestia de Cristal de mi mano al cementerio para dividir a la mitad el ataque original de un monstruo oponente. Envió al cementerio a mi "Bestia de Cristal Gato Amatista", por lo tanto los puntos de ataque de tú monstruo no son suficientes —"Héroe Elemental de la Llama Wingman" (ATK: 1050), el ataque continuó destruyendo el monstruo de Judai—. Sin embargo, gracias a mi trampa, ahora puedes robar una carta.

Judai sacó la carta.

—Termino mi turno.

—Mi turno, robo —Johan sonrió y luego uso la carta que había robado—. Juego "Olla de la Codicia", robo dos cartas más —colocó las cartas en su mano y tomó la que tenía entes de robar—. Activo "Monstruo Renacido", para revivir a mi "Bestia de Cristal Gato Amatista" (ATK: 1200 — DEF: 400, nivel 3, tierra, bestia, efecto) —un gato de gran tamaño color rosa con un extraño adoro de cristal en el pecho apareció en el campo, acto seguido se acercó a Johan y comenzó a frotarse contra su pierna—. También me alegra verte, Amatista, pero estamos en duelo —dijo el chico nórdico.

Las otras bestias de cristal en el campo negaron con la cabeza. Judai presenció esto con cierta sorpresa. Yubel apareció a su lado.

—¿Esos son…? —comenzó a preguntar Judai.

—Sí no hay duda —respondió Yubel—, espíritus del duelo, y tienen una conexión muy profunda con su dueño. Igual que tú y tus cartas.

—Es un impresionante espíritu el que tienes allí, Judai —dijo Johan, al tiempo que sonreía alegremente.

—Así que puedes ver espíritus —dijo Judai, recuperando su semblante de seriedad.

—Sí, desde siempre, pero es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que tiene esa misma habilidad —Johan se había puesto serio de pronto—. Por eso es que vine aquí. No me interesa realmente el torneo, quería conocerte y comprobar si los rumores son ciertos. Y por supuesto, tener un duelo contigo. Cuando el director Ichinose me contó sobre tú participación en los Yami no Game, llamó aún más mi atención. Es por eso que pienso disfrutar este duelo.

Dicho eso, Johan volvió a concentrarse en el duelo.

—Ahora, aunque no puedo superar tú defensa, la habilidad de mi Gato Amatista me permite atacar directamente, sólo que sus puntos de ataque se dividen a la mitad. ¡Vamos, Amatista! —El gato saltó sobre Clayman y con un zarpazo causo daño a Judai—. Termino mi turno

Judai: 2450 — Johan: 4000.

—Mi turno robo —sacó su carta, la colocó en la mano y eligió otra—. Activo "Recuperación de Fusión", para tomar a "Héroe Elemental Burstinatrix" y a una Polimerización de mi cementerio y agregarlas a mi mano. Invoco a Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200 — DEF: 800, nivel 3, fuego, guerrero) —un monstruo femenino con un traje rojo apareció flotando cerca de Clayman—. Activo el hechizo, "Explosión Impactante", sólo puedo activarlo cuando tengo un "Héroe Elemental Burstinatrix" en mi campo, destruye todas las cartas en el campo, salvo a Burstinatrix, y causa trescientos puntos de daño a cada jugador por cada uno de sus monstruos en el campo.

El monstruo mencionado comenzó a brillar en color rojo. Tras unos momentos, libero una onda de energía explosiva que destruyó las cartas en el campo.

—Debido al efecto de mis Bestias de Cristal, al ser destruidas como monstruos, puedo tratarlas como cartas de hechizo continúo, y colocarlas en mi zona de hechizos y trampas —declaró Johan, al tiempo que tres enorme gemas, una amarilla, otra azul y la última morada, aparecieron frente a Johan.

—Ahora, Burstinatrix, ataca directamente —el monstruo se elevó por el cielo, para luego liberar una bola de fuego contra el duelista—. Termino mi turno.

—Mi turno, robo —dejó la carta que tomó en su mano y seleccionó otra—. Invoco a mi "Bestia de Cristal Águila Cobalto" (ATK: 1400 — DEF: 800, nivel 4, viento, bestia alada, efecto) —una enorme ave con incrustaciones de cristal sobrevoló el campo, antes de pararse frente a Johan—. Ahora, ataca a tu monstruo.

El águila se llevó en el aire para luego descender en picada sobre el monstruo de Judai y destruirlo con su pico.

—Colocó una carta y termino mi turno.

Judai: 1950 — Johan: 1900.

—Mi turno, robo, activo "Olla de la Codicia" para robar dos cartas más. Ahora invoco al "Héroe Elemental Wildheart" (ATK: 1500 — DEF: 1600, nivel 4, tierra, guerrero, efecto) —un hombre grande, moreno y musculoso apareció frente a Judai—. Activo el hechizo, "R–Justicia Honesta", por cada Héroe Elemental en el campo puedo destruir una carta de hechizo o trampa oponente. Destruyo tu carta tapada —la carta de Johan estalló—. Ahora, Wildheart, destruye a su Águila Cobalto —el hombre sacó su enorme espada y corto al águila de Johan en dos. Una nueva gema apareció frente Johan—. Coloco una carta y termino.

—Mi turno, robo —comenzó Johan—. Invocó a "Bestia de Cristal Mamut Ámbar" (ATK: 1700 — DEF: 1600, nivel 4, tierra, bestia, efecto) —un enorme mamut color gris, con cuatro colmillos y una gema color rojo en la frente apareció en el campo—. Ataca a su monstruo.

El mamut de Johan se preparó para envestir contra el Héroe de Judai, pero se quedó paralizado.

—Carta trampa —aclaró Judai—, "Barrera de Héroes", puedo activarla cuando tengo un Héroe Elemental en mi campo, niega un ataque.

—Termino mi turno —declaró Johan, al no poder hacer nada más.

Judai: 1950 — Johan: 1800.

—Mi turno, robo —Judai se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer mucho ese turno con las cartas que tenía—. Cambio a Wildheart a modo de defensa y coloco una carta. Termino.

—Mi turno, robo —siguió Johan—. Hechizo de campo, "Ciudad Antigua – Perdición Arcoíris".

Un enorme coliseo de roca, con enorme columnas y un arcoíris que cruzaba el cielo se materializaron a su alrededor.

—Mamut Ámbar, destruye a su monstruo.

—Carta trampa, "Fuerza de Espejo", cuando el oponente ataca, destruye todos sus monstruos en posición de ataque —una nueva gema apareció frente a Johan.

—Activo el efecto de mi campo, si tengo cinco gemas en mi zona de hechizos, puedo invocar una Bestia de Cristal desde allí hacia mi zona de monstruos. Invoco a "Bestia de Cristal Tigre Topacio" (ATK: 1600 — DEF: 1000, nivel 4, tierra, bestia, efecto). Y activo otro efecto de mi campo, si tengo cuatro gemas en mi zona de hechizos, puedo robar un carta —Johan sacó su nueva carta—. Invoco a mi "Bestia de Cristal Tortuga Esmeralda" en defensa (ATK: 600 — DEF: 2000, nivel 3, agua, aqua, efecto) —una inmensa tortuga azul, con un caparazón de cristal verde apareció protegiendo a Johan—. Termino mi turno.

Judai: 1950 — Johan: 1800.

—Mi turno, robo. Activo, "Tormenta Fuerte", todos los hechizos y trampas en el campo son destruidos.

—El efecto de mi campo, como tenía más de una gema en mi zona de hechizos, no es destruido por efectos.

—Coloco una carta y termina mi turno.

—Es mi turno, robo. Activo el hechizo, "Bendición del Arcoíris", puedo buscar dos Bestias de Cristal en mi cementerio y ponerlas en mi zona de Hechizos y trampas. Pongo a Águila Cobalto y a Pegaso Zafiro. Ahora, activo Faro de Cristal, puedo activar este hechizo cuando tengo al menos dos gemas en mi zona de hechizos, puedo invocar una Bestia de Cristal desde mi mazo a mi campo. Invoco a mi "Bestia de Cristal Carbunco Rubí" (ATK: 300 — DEF: 300, nivel 3, luz, hada, efecto) —una criatura pequeña, del tamaño de un gato, color morada, con enormes ojos rojos, orejas dobles y una esfera color roja en la cola, apareció en el campo.

El animalillo salto sobre Johan y comenzó a lamerle la cara causando que el chico riera divertido.

—Me alegra mucho verte, Rubí —dijo Johan, mientras cargaba a su monstruo en brazos—. Cundo Rubí es invocación especial, puedo convocar desde mi zona de hechizos tantas Bestias de Cristal como pueda —continuó Johan, y Rubí salto al campo mientras su amo hablaba mostrando los dientes a Judai. Pronto se le unieron el Águila Cobalto y el Pegaso Zafiro.

Johan se puso muy serio.

—Cuando hay siete Bestias de Cristal en mi campo o en mi cementerio —por la forma en la que lo decía, Judai supo que Johan estaba por sacar a su mejor monstruo— con diferentes nombres, puedo invocar a la máxima Bestia de Cristal. ¡El insuperable "Dragón Arcoíris"!

Judai permaneció espera de que el monstruo de Johan apareciera, pero, pasado un minuto, nada ocurría.

—Era un farol —dijo Johan, sin poder contener la risa—. No hay tal carta, por lo menos no aún, pero continuemos con este duelo.

Judai, suspiró, había caído por completo en la trampa de Johan.

—Tigre Topacio, acaba con su monstruo.

—Carta trampa, Negar Ataque, puedo activarla cuando mi oponente declara un ataque, niega ese ataque y termina la Battle Phase.

—Termino mi turno.

Judai: 1950 — Johan: 1800.

—Mi turno, robo —declaró Judai, sabiendo que el duelo se había alargado demasiado y debía terminarlo ya. Tenía que ir en busca de Asuka y asegurarse de que estuviera bien—. Carta hechizo, "Entierro Prematuro", pago ochocientos puntos de vida, para seleccionar un monstruo en mi cementerio. Invoco a ese monstruo y lo equipo con esto, si esta carta es destruida, el monstruo equipado también es destruido. Invoco al "Héroe Elemental de la Llama Wingman" (ATK: 2100 — DEF: 1200). Ahora, Wingman, ataca a su Pegaso Zafiro —el monstruo de Judai se envolvió en fuego para luego envestir contra el monstruo de Johan—. Gracias a su efecto, causa un daño a mi oponente igual a los puntos de ataque del monstruo destruido en batalla.

—Eso significa —dijo Johan, sabiendo que era el fin del duelo.

El monstruo de Judai se movió frente a Johan y con su mano derecha, que tenía forma de cabeza de dragón, liberó una llamarada que acabo con los puntos de vida del duelista.

Judai: 1150 — Johan: 0.

—Buen duelo —dijo Johan, sonriendo, mientras lo hologramas desaparecían. Pero, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que Judai ya se daba media vuelta y corría hacia el bosque—. ¿Qué le pasa? Eso es muy grosero.

—¿No lo sientes, Johan? —escuchó una voz, y acto seguido, el Tigre Topacio apareció junto a él.

—¿Sentir qué? —preguntó Johan sin comprender.

—Hay una poderosa energía oscura en esa dirección. Estoy seguro que él la ha sentido y va hacia allá. Algo muy malo esta por ocurrir.

Johan asintió, para luego echar a correr tras de Judai. A penas lo conocía, pero no podía dejar que, si había algo peligroso en la dirección que había tomado, lo enfrentara solo. Después de todo acababan de tener un duelo amistoso, eso era como si acabaran de hacerse amigos.

.-.-.-.

Asuka se detuvo en un claro del bosque. Por algún motivo había perdido de vista a Sho y a los demás. Era extraño, de pronto la había asaltado un presentimiento de que alguien los seguía, y al volverse para ver, no encontró nada. Volvió la vista hasta donde estaban los otros, pero ya no los encontró.

Ahora, tras vagar un poco en los alrededores tratando de encontrarlos, estaba en medio del claro, sola. Suspiró y decidió volver a la academia, seguramente ellos harían lo mismo. Pero, al volverse, se encontró con Káiser.

—Ryo —susurró, y su voz era de miedo. Había algo en su amigo que la aterraba.

El ciber duelista, la miraba con sus ojos grises inexpresivos. Estaba vestido de negro con un disco de duelo del mismo color.

—Te estaba buscando, Asuka —la voz del Káiser era fría produciéndole escalofrió a Asuka.

La duelista se obligó a si misma a mantener la calma. No era la mejor del dormitorio Obelisk femenino por nada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ryo?

—Eso es simple, te quiero a ti y a tus habilidades de duelo —comenzó a caminar hacia ella, mientras el aire a su alrededor parecía llenarse de oscuridad—. Y necesito que las uses para reunir energía de duelo.

—¿Por qué te ayudaría? —preguntó ella, venciendo el miedo que la inundaba y preparando su Duel Disk.

—Porque o eres tú, o personalmente me encargaré de que sea Fubuki quien vuelva a la Oscuridad y esta vez no pueda salir.

—¡Primero tienes que vencerme! —Exclamó Asuka molesta ante la mención de su hermano de esa manera—. ¡Duelo!

—Eso es justamente lo que quería —dijo el Káiser, mientras encendía su disco y aceptaba el desafío.

Asuka se dio cuenta de algo. Había caído en su trampa. Ryo quería un duelo, uno que tendría que ganar o de otra manera no sabría que podía pasar. Ahora ya era tarde, el duelo debía seguir una vez que el desafío era hecho.


	17. Capítulo 16: El secuestro de la Reina

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**El secuestro de la reina**

Judai avanzó por el bosque. Tenía un mal presentimiento, el cual se acrecentó cuando la energía oscura que emanaba de Káiser se volvió más pesada y sofocante. Aunque Judai mismo también dependía del poder de la oscuridad, no dejaba de ser humano, por lo que esta lo dañaba. Sus ojos se volvieron dorados al invocar el poder de Haou para poder defenderse. Pero, no contaba con que Haou se agitara molesto. ¡Káiser lo estaba retando!

Judai apuro el paso. Salió a un claro, donde pudo sentir al Káiser aún más cerca que antes. Pero, de pronto tres sujetos vestidos con capuchas negras salieron a su encuentro.

—Parece que tienes mucha prisa, mocoso —dijo uno de ellos, mientras se acercaba con un Duel Disk activado.

Judai activo el suyo sabiendo que no tendría más remedio que ocuparse de ellos. Aunque no quería perder más tiempo. Suficiente retraso había tenido con el duelo anterior.

—¡Espera! —escuchó una voz conocida, proveniente del mismo camino por el que había llegado.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que un agotado Johan estuvo de pie a su lado. Jadeaba por la carrera, pero aun así se veía listo para el duelo.

—Tres contra uno, eso no es muy justo —dijo el duelista nórdico—. Que tal un tres contra dos. Me parece más equitativo.

Judai sonrió. Al parecer ya tenía un aliado más. Pero, no se permitió pensar mucho en ello. Tenía un duelo que ganar.

—¡Duelo! —exclamaron.

.-.-.-.

Asuka miró su mano. Tenía buenas cartas, pero sabía que no eran suficientes contra el mazo de Ryo. Decidió que por ese turno se iría a la defensiva. Era mejor asegurar su puntos de vida lo suficiente hasta que tuviera las cartas adecuadas para ganar el duelo.

—Yo comienzo —declaro la Reina de Obelisk—. ¡Robo! Invoco a "Senju de las Mil Manos en defensa" (ATK: 1400 — DEF: 1000, nivel 4, luz, hada, efecto) —una especie de dios hindú con varias manos y de color naranja apareció frente Asuka. El ser tenía los varios de sus brazos cursados sobre su pecho—. Cuando este monstruo es convocado con éxito, puedo buscar un monstruo de ritual en mi mazo y ponerlo en mi mano. Luego se baraja el deck.

Asuka busco en su baraja hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

—Pongo a "Ángel Cibernético – Idaten" en mi mano —mostro la carta con marco azul al Káiser y luego la puso en su mano—. Coloco una carta boca abajo. Termino mi turno.

—Eso es todo, esperaba más —dijo el Káiser—. ¡Mi turno, robo! Activo el hechizo "Fusión Futura". Con este hechizo puedo enviar desde mi mazo al cementerio monstruos material de fusión nombrados en un monstruo de fusión. En mi segunda Standby Phase luego de activada esta carta puedo hacer invocación especial de ese monstruo. Esa invocación se toma como una invocación de fusión. Envió tres "Ciber Dragones" al cementerio.

Káiser extrajo las tres cartas del Deck y las metió en la ranura del cementerio.

—Pero, ¿por qué esperar dos turnos si puedo invocar algo ahora? Activo el hechizo, "Sobrecarga de Fusión". Retiro del juego desde mi cementerio a dos "Ciber Dragones" para invocar al "Ciber Dragón de Dos Cabezas" (ATK: 2800 — DEF: 2100, nivel 8, luz, maquina, efecto) —el enrome dragón metálico con dos cabezas rugió poderoso.

Asuka no se dejó intimidar, si su trampa funcionaba no tendría que preocuparse mucho por el monstruo de Ryo.

—Ahora, carta hechizo de juego rápido, "Tifón del Espacio Místico". Puedo destruir una carta de hechizo o trampa en el campo. Así que tu carta tapada se va —un remolino de viento salió desde la carta orográfica en el campo de Ryo. Al chocar contra la carta de Asuka esta se levantó revelando a la trampa Ruina Generalizada.

Asuka se mordió los labios. Esa carta era su única oportunidad de frenar al monstruo de Ryo.

—¡"Ciber Dragón de dos Cabezas" destruye a su monstruo! —La primera de las cabeza de dragón lanzo un potente rayo blanco que acabo con el monstruo de Asuka—. Y ahora, ¡ataca directamente los puntos de vida de Asuka!

Nuevamente el ataque se repitió, esta vez contra la rubia. El láser de dragón le golpeo arrojándola varios metros. Asuka permaneció en el suelo por un momento. Ese ataque se había sentido real. Con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie. Los brazos, las piernas y el rostro le ardían y sentía un fuerte dolor en el vientre, como si la hubieran golpeado. Se miró las manos sólo para descubrir que los tenía cubiertos de pequeñas cortadas y moretones.

—Ya te has dado cuenta —dijo Hell Káiser—. Éste no es un duelo normal, es un juego de los oscuro. Todo daño que recibamos será real. Pero, no te preocupes, cuando tus puntos de vida lleguen a cero, no morirás. No me sirves de nada muerta. Termino mi turno.

Hell Káiser: 4000 — Asuka: 1200.

.-.-.-.

Judai apagó el Duel Disk una vez que su último oponente quedo fuera de combate. Johan hizo lo propio. Ambos se miraron, asintieron y continuaron con su camino hacia el lugar donde se sentía la energía oscura. Johan quería preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero sabía que no era tiempo para eso. Por ahora tendrían que apresurarse. Habría tiempo para hablar sobre eso después.

Mientras, en otro lugar, Fubuki estaba terminando un duelo.

—Ahora —dijo el castaño—, tributo la última Ficha de Oveja permitiendo que mi Guerrero Pantera ataque tus puntos de vida directamente.

Una pantera negra humanoide, con armadura y una espada, corrió desde el campo de Fubuki asentando un golpe al oponente. El cual cayó al suelo mientras su contador de Live Points bajaba a cero.

—¡Ese es el tercero! —exclamó Sho, sorprendido.

—¡Bien, Fubuki-sempai! Con esas ya son seis medallas GX que gana —decía Kenzan muy emocionado.

Las fans de Fubuki, por otro lado, chillaban de alegría al ver como el Obelisk había ganado su tercer duelo en sólo tres turnos. El castaño hacia poses exageradas de victoria, mientras sus fans se emocionaban más. Pero, de pronto el chico se detuvo.

Su semblante se volvió serio. Una sensación extraña se había depositado en su pecho. Más tarde Fubuki no sería capaz de explicar esa sensación, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Asuka estaba en peligro. No le importo nada más, se adentró en el bosque y fue en busca de su hermana.

—¡Espéranos! —gritaron Sho y Kenzan.

Por la expresión y la manera en la que había echado a correr sabían que algo no estaba bien. Sin pensarlo dos veces siguieron al mayor.

"¡Eres un idiota!", se repetía a sí mismo el Obelisk. "¡Debí darme cuenta que algo iba mal!"

Cuando salieron del bosque en el camino que llevaba a la cascada, Asuka no estaba, cuando al entrar ella los acompañaba. Pero, al comenzar los duelos, se habían olvidado por un momento de su hermana. Y ahora, esa sensación de peligro. Si algo le pasaba a Asuka por su culpa, jamás se perdonaría. Suficiente daño le había hecho ya cuando permitió que la Oscuridad lo dominara.

.-.-.-.

—Mi turno —dijo Asuka, con la respiración entrecortada—. Robo. Primero, activare el hechizo Entierro Insensato. Esto me permite buscar un monstruo en mi mazo y mandarlo al cementerio.

Asuka realizó la acción.

—Ahora, activo el hechizo "Monstruo Renacido" para revivir al monstruo que envié al cementerio "Venus Espléndida" (ATK: 2800 — DEF: 2400, nivel 8, luz, hada, efecto) —una mujer vestida con una armadura dorada, de cuya espalda surgían cuatro alas blancas y con un báculo en su mano derecha surgió en el campo de Asuka—. Gracias a su efecto, todos los monstruos que no sean de tipo Hada pierden 500 puntos de ataque y defensa.

El dragón de Káiser pareció encogerse mientras se debilitaba ("Ciber Dragón de Dos Cabezas": ATK: 2300 — DEF: 1600).

—¡Ahora, Venus ataca a su dragón! —el báculo del monstruo de Asuka brilló con una luz dorada. Luego, blandiéndolo como si se tratara de una espada, se arrojó contra el dragón. El impacto hizo que el ser metálico desapareciera en una lluvia de datos.

—No está mal —dijo el Káiser mientras apenas se inmutaba al perder puntos de vida. Algunos moretones aparecieron en su rostro.

—Una carta boca abajo y termino —declaró Asuka.

—¡Mi turno, robo! —dijo Ryo—. No pienso arriesgarme con tu carta tapada. Activo el hechizo, "Tormenta Fuerte", todas las cartas de hechizo y trampa en el campo son destruidas.

—¡Eso destruye tú propia carta! —exclamó Asuka. No lo entendía, el "Ciber Dragón Final" era ahora el único monstruo con el cual Ryo podía derrotar a su Venus Espléndida, entonces, ¿por qué destruir la carta que le permitirá invocarlo en un turno más?

—Carta hechizo, "Fusión de Dimensión", pagó dos mil puntos de vida. Ahora cada jugador invoca tantos monstruos como pueda que hayan sido retirados del juego. Por suerte para mí soy el único que ha desterrado monstruos. ¡Vuelvan, mis dos "Ciber Dragones"!

Los monstruos metálicos rugieron al momento de entrar en el campo, aun cuando sus poderes estaban disminuidos debido al efecto del monstruo de Asuka ("Ciber Dragón": ATK: 1600 — DEF: 1100).

—Ahora, activo "Monstruo Renacido", con lo cual revive mi tercer "Ciber Dragón". Ahora, activo el hechizo, "Vínculo de Poder", con el cual fusiono a mis tres "Ciber Dragones" para formar al poderoso "Ciber Dragón Final" (ATK: 4000 — DEF: 2800, nivel 10, luz, maquina, efecto).

El mejor monstruo de Káiser surgió con un potente rugido.

Al mismo tiempo, Judai, Johan, Fubuki, Sho y Kenzan llegaron al lugar. Se detuvieron en seco al ver al impresionante dragón metálico rugiendo contra el monstruo de Asuka.

—¡Káiser! —gritó Fubiki, enfadado. Comprendiendo la situación. Como Darkness había estado en suficientes Yami no Games para saber lo que ocurría.

—Gracias al efecto de "Vínculo de Poder" —continuó Ryo ignorando a los recién llegados—, los puntos de ataque del "Ciber Dragón Final" se incrementan en una cantidad igual a su ataque original (Ciber Dragón Final: ATK: 7500 — DEF: 2300). ¡"Ciber Dragón Final", termina con este duelo!

El ataque combinado de las tres cabezas del dragón acabo con el monstruo de Asuka, pero no se detuvo allí. Continuo hasta impactar a la chica la cual, con un grito de dolor, fue arrojada varios metros. Mientras sus puntos de vida quedaban en cero, Asuka perdió el conocimiento.

Hell Káiser: 1500 — Asuka: 0.

Fubuki y Judai trataron de correr hacia la duelista caída. Mientras que Kenzan dirigía un grito de furia al causante de todo. Sho cayó de rodillas. Ya había visto a su hermano hacer lo mismo con el director Samejima, pero, esta vez se trataba de Asuka. Ryo y Asuka habían sido amigos por años. No podía creer que su hermano fuera capaz de lastimarla a ella.

Por su parte, Johan estaba en shock, nunca había visto a nadie ser lastimado en un duelo. Ese era el poder de los juegos de lo oscuro. El miedo lo paralizo, y sólo la presencia de su familia, las Bestias de Cristal, fue capaz de darle la paz suficiente para enfrentar lo que acababa de ver.

Hell Káiser caminó hacia Asuka, liberado energía oscura, la cual arrojó a Fubuki y a Judai alejándolos de la chica. Fubuki impacto contra un árbol, por lo que se quedó un momento aturdido mientras un dolor sordo le recorría la espalda. Judai, por otro lado, fue protegido por Yubel, quien cubrió su espalda evitando que se lastimara. Ryo observo el cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga. Su rostro estaba distorsionado en una mueca burlona.

Se agachó y la cargó por la espalda. Luego, dando media vuelta, se alejó internándose en el bosque. Judai trato de seguirlo, pero el poder de la oscuridad de Hell Káiser se lo impidió. Johan, quien había salido ya de su estupor, fue a ayudar a Fubuki.

Judai, al igual que Sho se dejó caer al suelo. Estaba enfadado por no haber podido evitar eso; asustado, por no saber lo que podía pasar con Asuka y, sobre todo, decepcionado de sí mismo. ¿De qué le servía todo el poder de la oscuridad, si no era capaz de salvar a las personas que le importaban? Se sentía como cuando por su debilidad había perdido a Yubel.

—¡Es mi culpa! —dijo Judai, mientras golpeaba con su puño el suelo—. Yo debía de haber estado allí para ayudarla.

—¡Aniki! —dijo Sho, levantando el rostro hacia su amigo. Era la primera vez que veía a Judai de esa manera.

—Si hay alguien a quien culpar es a mí —dijo de pronto Johan—. No debí haberte entretenido con ese duelo. ¿Si yo hubiera sabido…?

De pronto, Fubuki se acercó a Judai. Lo levanto por los hombros y luego le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.

—¡Fubuki-sempai! —gritó Kenzan al ver lo que ocurría.

—¡Idiota! —Escupió el castaño mayor—. ¿De qué sirve que te lamentes? ¿De qué sirve que te culpes? ¿A caso tú retaste a mi hermana a un duelo oscuro? Dime Judai, ¿tú le ordenaste al Ciber Dragón Final ese ataque? ¡No! Todo lo contrario. Trataste de salvarla. Trataste de evitar todo esto, pero no pudiste, porque a pesar de todo, eres un humano, ¡y no puedes salvar a todos aun cuando quieras hacerlo!

Luego se volvió hacia Johan.

—¡Y tú! No sé quién eres, pero, ¿qué si lo atrasaste con un duelo? Esto es un torneo, y las reglas dicen que una vez hecho un desafío el duelo debe llevarse a cabo. ¡Si no eras tú hubiera sido otro!

Luego de eso, se derrumbó.

—Si debemos culpar a alguien, es a mí. Soy su hermano mayor, se supone que debo protegerla. Debí volver a buscarla cuando vi que no estaba con nosotros luego de salir del bosque.

Luego de un momento. Fubuki se levantó.

—Vamos, perdemos el tiempo. Tenemos que encontrarla.

Dicho eso, todos se apresuraron para tratar de seguirle los pasos a Hell Káiser.

.-.-.-.

Por más que buscaron, no fueron capaces de dar con ella. Al final, casi al atardecer, volvieron a la academia, esperando que Káiser al menos hubiera tenido la decencia de llevarla a la enfermería, luego de lo que ese duelo le había causado.

Pronto su última esperanza pareció desaparecer. Asuka no estaba en la enfermería y nadie tenía noticias de ella. Finalmente, el director Samejima los mando a llamar a su oficina. Quería saber todos los detalles sobre la desaparición de uno de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela.

En la oficina del director, estaban reunidos, además del propio Samejima, Yugi Muto, Pegasus J Crawford y Seto Kaiba.

—¿Quiero saber exactamente cómo ocurrieron las cosas? —preguntó Kaiba, mientras estaba sentado en el escritorio del director.

Judai se apresuró a narrar sus sospechas sobre Káiser, al verlo seguirlos a través del bosque. Complementado por los comentarios de Fubuki, Kenzan y Sho, sobre cómo se habían separado en el bosque. Luego, narraron su encuentro con ellos y el desenlace del duelo.

—¿Están diciendo que el daño infligido por los hologramas era real? —preguntó Seto Kaiba con su tono escéptico.

—Sí, no hay duda, ese era un juego de lo oscuro —respondió Fubuki, con tono sombrío.

Kaiba resoplo al tiempo que su mirada se dirigía a Yugi.

—¿No estarás ensuciando la mente de los estudiantes con tus cuentos de magia egipcia? —preguntó con tono frió el CEO.

—¡Kaiba-boy! —Exclamó Pegasus—. No entiendo cómo puedes seguir negando los hechos, cuando tú mismo has presenciado Juegos de los Oscuro.

—Mandare revisar los sistemas del Solid Visión —dijo Kaiba, ignorando al creador del Duel Monsters—. Seguramente se trató de una avería. En cuanto a la estudiante desaparecida, enviaremos un grupo de búsqueda. E informaremos a las autoridades sobre el secuestro.

—No creo que la policía sea capaz de ayudar —dijo Yugi—. Si se trata de un duelista Oscuro con esas capacidades, dudo mucho que ellos puedan hacer algo.

—No existe tal cosa como un Duelista Oscuro —le espetó Kaiba—. El tipo seguramente está loco.

Judai apretó los puños. Había escuchado que Seto Kaiba era escéptico respecto a muchas cosas, pero, siendo el segundo mejor duelista del mundo, había esperado que al menos diera un poco de crédito a las pruebas de que el Duel Monster era más que un simple juego. Asuka estaba en problemas y lo único que a Kaiba se le ocurría era negar las pruebas de que se había tratado de un Juego de lo Oscuro.

—¡Asuka está en peligro! —espetó Judai furioso, mientras sus ojos se volvían dorados y las ondas de energía oscura emergían de su cuerpo—. ¡Perdemos el tiempo negando los hechos! ¡Káiser es un duelista oscuro, y hay otros como él rondando la isla ahora mismo! ¡Si perdemos más el tiempo habrá más víctimas, igual que en ciudad Domino!

Yubel apareció físicamente tras de Judai, para dar énfasis a lo que él decía.

—¡Aniki! —exclamaron Sho y Kenzan al mismo tiempo.

Fubuki tenía una mirada sorprendida al ver al monstruo en su forma física. Johan y Yugi hicieron el amago de acercarse, para tratar de calmar a Judai, pero la energía del chico se los impedía. Kaiba, instintivamente dirigió su mirada al Duel Disk del Osiris, esperando ver la carta de Yubel colocada en uno de los espacios de monstruos, pero el disco estaba apagado. Pegasus simplemente sonrió, ese chico Judai estaba poniendo al frió CEO en su lugar.

—Tranquilízate, por favor —pedía Samejima.

Judai finalmente se calmó, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

—Bueno, Kaiba-boy —dijo Pegasus rompiendo el silencio—, parece que Judai-boy y Yubel-san te han, como se dice, ah sí, dado zas en toda la boca.

Kaiba dirigió una mirada de odio al mayor.

—Pueden retirarse —les dijo a los otros jóvenes—. En cuanto surja algo se les avisara.

Kaiba se dejó caer en la silla y dejó escapar un suspiro. Todo ese asunto le parecía cada vez más siniestro.

—Bien —dijo el CEO—. ¿Quién es este Judai, y como es que ese monstruo puede volverse real?

—Bueno —respondió Yugi—. Mana dijo que había algo importante que tenía que decirme sobre Judai. Tal vez ella sepa algo.

—¿Mana? —Preguntó Samejima—. ¿No estarás refiriéndote a la profesora Ikari?

—Si a ella misma.

Dicho, eso, Yugi fue a buscarla. Mientras entre Pegasus y Samejima pusieron al día a Kaiba sobre lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. Desde la muerte del presidente Kagemaru hasta las sospechas de los ataques a los duelistas de ciudad Domino.

Cuando Yugi volvió venía acompañado de Mana. Pegasus de inmediato supo a quien le recordaba.

—¿Chica Maga Oscura? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Eh, no ese es mi Ka —respondió Mana.

—Mana, ¿tú querías decirme algo sobre Judai, no es así? —preguntó Yugi, esperando que su amiga egipcia pudiera resolver algunas de sus dudas.

Mana se mordió el labio.

—No sé si deba decírselos a todos —dijo tras un momento de duda.

—Por favor, señorita Ikari —habló Samejima—. Le aseguro que todos los que estamos aquí queremos resolver la situación y ayudar al joven Judai.

—Judai es Haou —respondió Mana.

—¿Haou?

—Sí —respondió ella—. Uno de los libros de mi maestro hablaba sobre eso. Haou fue un rey que gobernó en el mundo donde viven los Ka. O como ustedes los llaman, monstruos de duelo. Él tenía poder sobre la oscuridad, pero no una oscuridad cómo la de Zork. Su oscuridad era buena, aunque, si perdía el control de ella, muchas desgracias se desataban. Se supone que al vencer a la Luz de la Ruina traerá equilibrio. Pero, el asunto es que, nunca se sabe dónde ni cuándo atacara la Luz de la Ruina, es por eso que su espíritu vaga entre las doce dimensiones renaciendo en distintas épocas.

Todos estaban callados tratando de analizar lo que Mana les decía. Judai era más importante de lo que todos creían, aunque, por otro lado, eso explicaba la conexión que el niño tenía con los espíritus del duelo.

—Tonterías —fue Kaiba quien rompió el silencio—. Admito que su truco con el monstruo fue bueno, pero, ¿la reencarnación de un rey de un mundo de fantasía?

—Kaiba-boy —dijo Pegasus mientras movía la cabeza como si estuviera reprochándole algo—. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que hay más en este mundo que tecnología y videojuegos?

Kaiba se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—El que a ustedes les guste perder el tiempo con esas tonterías, no significa que yo también deba hacerlo.

—¡Espera, Kaiba-kun! —Yugi trato de seguirlo pero el creador del Duel Monster lo detuvo.

—Déjalo, Yugi-boy. Para algunos es mejor vivir en la negación que aceptar lo que los supera. Aunque, Kaiba, le guste o no, está metido en todo esto. Incluso antes de que naciera.

—¿Seguros que es la reencarnación de Seth? —preguntó Mana—. Es decir, Seth es más amable y nunca ha dudado la existencia de la magia.

Los demás se limitaron a suspirar resignados.


	18. Capítulo 17: Caída de Mana

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Caída de Mana**

La mañana llegó a la Duel Academy. El ambiente seguía siendo festivo para la mayoría de los estudiantes, quienes mostraban a sus compañeros las medallas GX que habían ganado el día anterior. Pero, había un pequeño grupo que no se la estaba pasando nada bien. Judai, Sho, Kenzan, Johan y Fubuki estaban reunidos en la cafetería de Osiris. Jun y Daichi también estaban allí.

—¡Son idiotas! —El grito de Jun desgarro el silencio—. ¿Cómo pudieron permitir que ese se la llevara así de fácil?

—Basta, Manjoume, estoy seguro que ellos hicieron todo lo posible por rescatar a Asuka —dijo Daichi tratando de calmar los ánimos.

—¡Pues no parece que fuera suficiente!

—Y a todo esto —esta vez fue Kenzan el que habló—, ¿dónde estabas tú mientras todo esto ocurría?

Manjoume se quedó callado. Durante todo el día había estado retando a los Obelisk a duelo en la arena principal de la escuela. Sus ojos pasaron a su bolsillo, donde guardaba las veintisiete medallas que tenía hasta ahora.

—Es muy fácil decirlo, ¿no? —Siguió Kenzan—. ¡Pero, mientras Asuka necesitaba de sus amigos tú estabas preocupado por el estúpido torneo!

—¡Basta ya! —se escuchó la voz de Yugi desde la puerta.

—Profesor Muto —murmuró Sho.

El chico de cabello azul tenía los ojos hinchados y rojizos debido a que no había sido capaz de dormir muy bien. Mucho menos pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas ante lo que había pasado ante sus ojos unas horas atrás.

—No les sirve de nada estar peleando entre ustedes —prosiguió el Rey de los Juegos—. En vez de gastar sus energías en discusiones, deberían de estar planeando como van a rescatar a la señorita Tenjouin.

Los chicos se quedaron callados. Yugi les dirigió una mirada sería a todos. Sabía cómo podían alterarse las cosas cuando un miembro del grupo estaba en problemas, muchas veces a sus amigos y a él les había pasado lo mismo. Pero, gracias a esas experiencias, sabía que lo mejor que ellos podían hacer era tranquilizarse, no pelear entre ellos y pensar con la cabeza fría lo que debían de hacer.

Judai se levantó de la mesa y se alejó hacía la puerta.

—¡Es pera, aniki! —Lo llamó Sho—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que encontrarla, no puedo estar más tiempo aquí sin hacer nada.

Ese comentario hizo que al poco rato, los demás también se unieran a la búsqueda. Yugi suspiró. La situación estaba cada vez peor. El día anterior, algunos de los duelistas del torneo habían terminado en la enfermería luego de que su energía de duelo fuera extraída durante Juegos de los Oscuro. Y, por su experiencia, estaba seguro que dentro de poco comenzarían a aparecer victimas a las que les robaran no sólo la energía, sino también el alma.

Permaneció en la cafetería un rato más, esperando a que los últimos estudiantes salieran. Finalmente, salió para reunirse con Jounouichi y los demás, para comenzar su participación en el torneo por ese día.

.-.-.-.

El segundo día del torneo apenas comenzaba, y los duelos no se habían hecho esperar. Mana, ahora mismo observaba desde la ventana de uno de los salones de clases a Jounouichi acabar un duelo contra un duelista pro de la Liga de Duelos de Tokyo. La aprendiz de hechicera sacó su puñado de medallas GX, quince hasta el momento. El día anterior había tenido sus primeros tres duelos. Se había divertido, pero, aun con eso, un presentimiento dentro de ella le indicaba que pronto tendría que enfrentarse a algo más que un duelo.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos repentinamente al sentir una presencia que emanaba energía oscura. Se volvió hacia la puerta del aula. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa ante lo que vio.

Allí, de pie sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro, estaba Asuka Tenjouin. Su tez blanca cubierta de pequeñas cortas y golpes, así como si ropa sucia y algo rasgada, eran la prueba del terrible duelo que había enfrentado el día anterior. Pero, lo que de verdad alarmo a Mana fue la expresión de denotaban sus ojos, o más bien, la completa falta de emoción de ellos. Estaban vidriosos y, aunque estaban fijos en ella, parecían no verla.

—Señorita Tenjouin —finalmente logro decir, tras sobreponerse de la impresión inicial.

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Tenjouin-kun! —trató de nuevo, esta vez casi gritando.

—Hechicera —las palabras que salieron de la boca de Asuka parecían antinaturales. Era como si no fuera ella misma la que hablara, sino que alguien estuviera usándola para comunicarse con ella.

Mana, al estar familiarizada con la magia, sabía perfectamente que había muchos métodos con los cuales un hechicero experimentado podía hacer eso. Y, ahora mismo sólo se le ocurría alguien que pudiera hacer eso.

—¡Heishin! —exclamó Mana—. ¡Liberala, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto!

—Te equivocas, niña tonta —habló el enemigo a través del control que tenía sobre Asuka—. Pero, voy a darte una opción. Enfrentate, ahora mismo en duelo contra mi nueva… marioneta, si ganas, la dejare libre, pero si pierdes, tu alma será mía.

—No es como si fueras a darme opción, eh, traidor.

—Después de tres mil años, aún continúas con eso, sobrina.

—¡Mataste a mi padre, conspiraste contra el faraón y trataste matar a Atem! —Gritó ella, mientras las lágrimas fluían libremente por su rostro—. ¡Y ahora, estas usando a la pobre Asuka para continuar con tus locuras!

Una risa fría Salió de la boca de Asuka. Luego, cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, ya no estaban vidriosos, pero aun así se mostraban sin emoción alguna.

—¡Duelo! —exclamaron ambas, mientras activaban sus Duel Disk.

Mana: 4000 — Asuka: 4000

.-.-.-.

El oponente de Judai cayó al suelo, inconsciente. En el último ataque de su Héroe Malvado Inferno Wing, había liberado más energía oscura apropósito. Durante la última hora, sostuvo duelos contra Duelistas Oscuros, a los cuales llevó al límite. Quería saber que era lo que sus enemigos planeaban, y si alguno de ellos había visto a Asuka. Sin embargo, no importaba que tan tortuosos hiciera los duelos para ellos, ni que tanto daño les causara, ninguno había dicho nada y estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

—Siguiente —dijo fríamente, mientras sus ojos dorados se posaban en el otro duelista.

—¡Aniki, basta! —Escuchó a Sho—. No servirá de nada si te rebajas a su nivel.

—¡Y qué hay de todo el daño que están causándoles a los duelistas! —Le espetó Judai, con furia—. ¡Dime, Sho, crees que ellos tendrán piedad de ti si te enfrentan en un duelo!

Sho frunció el ceño. Ese no podía ser el Judai que conocía. Su aniki jamás…

—Tú no eres mi aniki —murmuró el más pequeño.

—Tienes razón, yo no soy Judai, soy Haou —dicho esto, se volvió para continuar con el duelo.

.-.-.-.

—Yo comienzo —dijo Mana, sacando su primera mano—. ¡Robo! Invoco al Mago Oscuro Hábil (ATK: 1900 — DEF: 1700, nivel 4, oscuridad, lanzador de conjuros, efecto) —un hombre vestido con una túnica larga y una capucha que tapaba sus ojos y un cetro apareció en el campo—. Y activo el hechizo de campo, "Pueblo Secreto de los Magos" —el escenario cambió. Arboles comenzaron a surgir alrededor de las duelistas y unas extrañas casas de madera se mostraron junto a estos—. Con éste campo, mientras controle un Lanzador de Conjuros, mi oponente no puede activar cartas de hechizo. Además, como active un hechizo puedo poner un Contador Mágico en mi Mago. Coloco una carta, y termino mi turno.

—Mi turno, robo —la voz de Asuka no mostraba emoción alguna, lo cual dejó a Mana aún más preocupada. ¿Qué le habían hecho a la pobre chica?—. Invoco a "D.D. Dama Guerrera" en defensa (ATK: 1500 — DEF: 1600, nivel 4, luz, guerrero, efecto) —una mujer vestida con una armadura apareció arrodillada frente a Asuka—. Coloco dos cartas, termino mi turno.

—¡Mi turno, robo! Carta hechizo, "Arte del Invocador". Añado un monstruo Normal de nivel 5 o mayor de mi deck a mi mano. ¡Así que puedo traer a mi maestro, "Mago Oscuro"! Y un nuevo Contador Mágico es colocado en mi "Mago Oscuro Hábil". Y ahora, activo "Emblema Destructor de Dragones", con la cual puedo agregar un "Buster Blader" desde mi Deck a mi mano. Y con esto, además, coloco el tercer Contador Mágico en mi Mago. Activo el efecto del "Mago Oscuro Hábil", cuando tiene tres Contadores Mágicos puedo tributarlo para convocar especialmente a un "Mago Oscuro". ¡Ahora mi maestro aparece en el campo!

El imponente "Mago Oscuro" surgió con todo su poder.

—Ahora, invoco a "Valkiria Del Mago" (ATK: 1600 — DEF: 1800, nivel 4, luz, lanzador de conjuro, efecto) —un monstruo femenino muy parecido a la "Chica Mago Oscuro" surgió en el campo.

—Carta trampa —la interrumpió Asuka—, "Agujero de Trampa", puedo activarla cuando mi oponente hace invocación normal de un monstruo con mil o más puntos de ataque, destruye a ese monstruo.

Mana observo con un agujero se abría bajo su Valquiria destruyéndola.

—No importa, aún puedo atacar. ¡"Mago Oscuro", ataca a su "D.D. Dama Guerrera"!

El "Mago Oscuro" lanzó su ataque de magia oscura.

—Efecto de "D.D. Dama Guerrera", cuando batalla con un monstruo en el lado del campo del oponente, luego de los cálculos de daño, puede ser retirada del juego junto con el monstruo del adversario.

—¡Maestro! —exclamó Mana, al ver como el holograma del "Mago Oscuro" desaparecía, luego tomó la carta y la guardó en el bolsillo de su traje—. Termino mi turno.

Mana: 4000 — Asuka: 4000.

.-.-.-.

El sentimiento llegó a él con una fuerza increíble. Yugi se detuvo en seco tratando de descifrarlo. Se dirigía a la sala de maestros, cuando eso ocurrió. De pronto, el motivo surgió claro en su mente. ¡Un juego de los Oscuro! En algún lugar de las cercanías alguien se había encontrado con un duelista oscuro. Sin perder tiempo, corrió hacía el lugar donde su instinto le decía podía estarse desarrollando ese duelo. En el camino, sacó su PDA para enviar un correo al Director Samejima.

Dos pisos más arriba, el director recibió el correo del Rey de los Juegos, y de inmediato dio aviso a los otros implicados. Por un momento dudo en avisar a Judai. Era sólo un niño, bastante había vivido ya, pero, las palabras de Mana resonaban en su cabeza. Ese chico tenía un destino enorme, y era inevitable que terminara envuelto en ese tipo de situaciones. Suspirado, apretó el botón de enviar para avisarle al Osiris, esperando estar haciendo lo correcto.

Mientras eso ocurría, Yugi llegó al aula 1-C. De inmediato el aura turbia y siniestra del Yami no Game lo envolvió. Con cuidado abrió la puerta, sólo para encontrarse con una escena lamentable. Mana y Asuka sosteniendo un duelo de los oscuro.

.-.-.-.

—Mi turno, robo —comenzó su turno Asuka—. Invoco a "Ciber Estrella" (ATK: 1200 — DEF: 1600, nivel 4, tierra, guerrero, efecto) —una mujer vestida con un leotardo rojo, con una larga cabellera pelirroja apareció en el capo de Asuka—. Ahora, ataca directamente.

—Carta trampa —respondió Mana, activando su carta tapada—, "Llamada de los Condenados", me permite revivir un monstruo desde mi cementerio.

—Activo mi trampa —contrataco Asuka con su propia carta boca abajo—, "Tornado de Polvo", destruye una carta de hechizo o trampa controlada por mi adversario. Destruyo tu "Llamada de los Condenados".

Mana resoplo molesta, al ver como su única oportunidad de defenderse desaparecía en un remolino surgido de la carta de Asuka.

—El ataque de mi "Ciber Estrella" continua —el monstruo de Asuka bailo con gracia hasta el campo de Mana, para luego darle una fuerte patada. La egipcia salo volando, mientras el dolor provocado por la oscuridad que cubría el campo de juego la dejaba sin aire—. Cuando mi "Ciber Estrella" ataca directamente, su ataque se incrementa quinientos puntos durante el Damage Step.

Mana: 2300 — Asuka: 4000.

—¡Mana! —se escuchó el grito de Yugi, dando a conocer su presencia.

El Rey de los Juegos corrió hacia su amiga, pero una barrera invisible le impidió llegar a ella.

—Es inútil —se escuchó una voz, que Yugi reconoció de inmediato—. Me tomé la libertad de aislar el duelo, de tal manera que nadie ajeno a él pueda interferir.

—¡Heishin! —gruño Yugi, mientras se volvía para encontrarse con el malvado hechicero.

Al mismo tiempo, Judai entró por una de las puertas laterales del salón de clases. Sus ojos se posaron, desde la última fila, en el duelo. Al ver a Asuka, no tardo en quedar paralizado, por la impresión. No podía creer que esa fuera la Asuka que conocía. No quería creer que su amiga se hubiera transformado en un duelista oscuro, igual que Káiser.

—La esta controlando —escuchó a Yubel, mientras es el espíritu aparecía tras de él—. Ese hechicero tiene un potente conjuro sobre ella. Y eso no es todo, esta usando la propia energía vital de tu amiga para mantener el Duelo Oscuro. Si este duelo se alarga mucho más puede ser fatal para ella.

Judai no necesito más para saber que tenía que acabar con el hechicero. Rápidamente llegó hasta donde estaba Heishin, mientras desplegaba todo el poder de la oscuridad.

—Haou, me preguntaba cuando aparecerías —dijo el hechicero, sin borrar de su rostro la expresión de suficiencia.

—¡Liberá a Asuka, ahora! —ordenó Judai. Su voz estaba cargada de un odio tal que heló el corazón de los que lo escucharon.

Yubel, por su parte sonrió con tristeza. En el pasado, miles de años atrás, ya había visto a su amado así. En aquella ocasión, perdió por completo su cordura, permitiendo que la oscuridad se impusiera a su razón. El resultado fue una masacre contra su propio pueblo. Sin embargo, ella no podía hacer mucho. Su único deber era protegerlo hasta que estuviera listo para acabar con la Luz De la Ruina. Aunque quisiera, no era mucho en lo que podía intervenir en sus decisiones.

—Trata de obligarme, si eres tan poderoso —lo retó el mago, aumentando la ira y la oscuridad de Judai.

—¡Judai-kun! —la voz de Yugi, aunque impregnada por algo de miedo, mostraba una preocupación genuina.

No quería ver a un duelista tan prodigioso ceder ante su propia oscuridad. Él sabía muy bien que las sombras a veces eran necesarias, no había compartido tanto con Atem por nada. Pero, también sabía lo terrible que podía ser ese poder si no era capaz de controlarlo. El incidente con el Orichalcos surgió en su mente como un recordatorio de esto.

—¡Judai-kun! —repitió—. ¡No caigas en sus provocaciones!

—Yugi tiene razón —la voz de Mana, surgió entre cortada, mientras se ponía de pie trabajosamente. El último ataque del monstruo de Asuka le había causado más daño del que aparentaba—. Heishin es un maestro en la manipulación. Lo único que quiere es hacerte caer en su juego. Una vez engañó a Seth, no se detendrá ante nada para obtener lo que quiere. Y lo que quiere ahora es que pierdas el control. Si permites que el poder de Haou te domine, él habrá ganado.

—Siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman, sobrina —espetó el hechicero enfadado—. Termina con ella.

—Mi turno, robo —dijo Mana, continuando con el duelo, una sonrisa cansada se dibujo en su rostro al ver que no tenía nada que pudiera ayudarla—. Coloco una carta y termino.

—Mi turno, robo —continuó Asuka—. Invoco a "Patinadora de Cuchilla" (ATK: 1400 — DEF: 1500, nivel 4, tierra, guerrero) —un nuevo monstruo, esta vez con un leotardo morado, además de tener cuchillas en sus brazo y en sus pies, apareció en su campo—. Ahora, ataca directamente, "Ciber Estrella".

—Carta trampa —declaró Mana, mientras una de sus cartas se levantaba—. "Waboku". Esto me protege los ataques este turno.

—Coloco dos cartas y termino mi turno.

Judai volvió su vista hacia Asuka. Por su mente rondaban toda clase de ideas con un único objetivo, liberar a su amiga del control del hechicero. De pronto, una posible respuesta surgió en su mente. Si lo lograba… Concentro todo su poder en Asuka, tratando de llegar a ella. Fue cuando las vio. Eran una especie de hilos formados de oscuridad que rodeaban a Asuka. Al seguirlos, se percato de que su origen era Heishin. Concentro su poder en uno de esos "hilos" y lo cortó. Por un momento, creyó ver como los ojos de Asuka volvían a la normalidad. Se concentró en otro de ellos obteniendo el mismo resultado al cortarlo.

—Mi turno, robo —declaró Mana continuando con el duelo—. Invoco al "Mago Blanco Hábil" (ATK: 1700 — DEF: 1900, nivel 4, luz, lanzador de conjuros, efecto) —un mago similar al que había usado antes, pero con una capucha blanca, apareció en el campo de Mana—. Y ahora, activo la carta trampa, "Ofrecimiento Final", con esta carta, al costo de quinientos puntos de vida puedo hacer una invocación normal adicional. Pago quinientos puntos de vida, ahora tributo a mi Mago Blanco Hábil para invocar a mi Ka, "Chica Maga Oscura" (ATK: 2000 — DEF: 1700, nivel 6, oscuridad, lanzador de conjuros, efecto) —el famoso monstruo surgió en un destello de luces.

Mana miró las últimas dos cartas en su mano. Tenía una carta podía darle una gran ventaja en el duelo, si su estrategia funcionaba.

—Activo el hechizo, "Vórtice de Relámpagos", descarto una carta de mi mano para destruir a todos los monstruos en posición de ataque en el campo de mi adversario.

El efecto de la carta estaba por resolverse. Asuka, mientras tanto, dirigió su mano hacia el botón que activaría su carta tapada. Pero, en ese momento, Judai había cortado suficientes "hilos" como para darle algo de lucidez. Asuka dudó. Su dedo tembló, mientras los relámpagos resolvieron el efecto acabando con sus monstruos y dejándola desprotegida contra un ataque directo.

—¡Maldito mocoso! —bramo Heishin. Alzó la mano, la cual estaba cubierta por una especie de humo negro. Rápidamente más "hilos" salieron disparados de su mano, envolviendo a Asuka.

—¡No! —gruñó Judai, mientras Asuka oprimía el botón de su duel disk.

—Carta trampa, "Anillo Destructor", selecciono y destruyo un monstruo en el campo, ambos jugadores recibimos un daño igual a los puntos de ataque de ese monstruo. Elijo a la "Chica Maga Oscura".

Un anillo metálico rodeó el cuello de Ka de Mana. En el anillo resaltaban cinco granadas de mano. La explosión sacudió el lugar, arrojando a ambas duelistas hacia atrás.

Mana: 0 — Asuka: 2000.

—¡Mana! —gritó Yugi mientras corría a ayudar a su amiga. Por otro lado, Judai hacia lo propio con Asuka.

Cuando Yugi llegó a donde estaba la egipcia, se dio cuenta de que estaba inconsciente. Buscó su pulso, lo encontró aunque muy debilitado. La sacudió tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero era imposible.

—No puedes despertar a alguien que no tiene alma —escuchó la voz de Heishin.

Yugi se volvió. El hechicero sostenía en su mano una carta. Recordado a Pegasus, Yugi se dio cuenta de que en esa carta debía estar el alma de su amiga egipcia. Instintivamente volvió su rostro hacia Judai. El castaño sostenía el cuerpo de Asuka, el cual estaba lleno de contusiones y pequeños rasguños.

—Lo siento —escuchó murmurar a la Reina de Obelisk—. Judai, fui muy débil.

—Al contrarió, eres muy valiente y fuerte —le respondió el Osiris, con voz tranquilizadora.

Asuka cayó inconsciente en los brazos de su amigo.

—Por ahora no la necesito más —dijo Heishin, mientras desaparecía en un remolino de sombras.


End file.
